Love Hina Redux
by Ten-Faced Paladin
Summary: I know this is overdone, but, What if Keitaro had a little more confidence in himself? What if he didn't overeact to everythimg?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Love Hina or any of it's connected characters. Those belong to Ken Akamatsu. He nor anyone else is paying me to make this fic. I'm just doing it for fun. Now, on with the show

-Ten-Faced Paladin

Love Hina Redux By Ten-Faced Paladin Chapter 1: Welcome to Hinata House.

15 years ago

A small boy and a small girl were sitting in a sand box playing games that children their age usually play. They are both five years old and are having the time of their lives. The little girl looks to the small boy as they construct a sand casle that looks more like a sand hill.

"Hey Kei-kun," she smiles. "Did you know that if two people who love each other go to Tokyo University, they'll live happliy ever after?"

The little boy looks up from where he was making a driveway for the sand castle. His eyes were filled with wonder at the thought. Happily ever after means that two people get to be happy for the rest of their lives together. Just like in stories.

"Really?" the little boy asked excitedly.

The little girl nodded as she shuffled over next to the boy. When she was close enough, she gave the boy a gentle kiss on the cheek. The boy's face turned a beet red as she did so. The girl drew back with a small flush of her own.

"When we grow up," the girl whispered in his ear, "Let's go to Tokyo University together!"

Time passed on for the two children. It wasn't very long before the little girl had to move away. As the moving truck begins to drive away, the small boy could be seen running alongside it. The little girl sits in the passenger window with tears in her eyes.

"Bye-bye Kei!" she sobs. "Remember we have to meet at Tokyo U one day! Promise?"

The boy trips and falls, but as he sits up, his eyes could be seen with determination.

"I promise!" he shouts to the moving truck. "Tokyo University!"

Today...

Keitaro Urashima was walking down the streets of Hinata Hot Springs. The temperature was a summer high and it was not the best day for walking around the streets. In his defence, he really didn't have a choice.

Keitaro was your average nineteen year old in some ways, and he was not in others. He was a second year ronin. A person who applied for unversity but failed the entrance exam. He had actually failed twice. He may not have been the smartest guy around, but he did all right. He never really let his failures get him down. When he failed he just vowed to try harder for next year. He also wasn't the most popular guy in school, but he was well-liked by most of his peers. At least he wasn't paired with another guy during dance classes. The only real flaws to his character that anyone really teased him about were his hobby concerning print club booths and his akwardness around girls.

It wasn't that he was a complete geek around the female gender, it was more like he didn't know what to say. He had repeatedly worked with girls in school, but he only talked to them when it concerned the work. Nothing about things they liked. In fact, the only girl that he felt he had a true friend in was the girl from fifteen years ago. He guessed that he didn't feel weird around her was because they had something in common. What he saw as sad for himself was that he couldn't find common ground with any other girl he met which led to his entire life being a bachelor.

At this point in time, Keitaro was in a real pickle. His parents had thrown him out of the house after he announced that he had failed his entrance exam a second time. He really did want to go to university, but his parents wanted him to take over the family candy shop. This led to the usual arguments and finally they just kicked him out. He only had family in one other place. Hinata Hot Springs where his grandmother had a hotel. He just hoped that she could let him stay there for the time being.

"Now where is it?" Keitaro asked himself as he searched. "I could have sworn it was around here somewhere. "

Keitaro readjusted his bag which held his travelling belongings in it. As he walked, he came to a large set of stairs. A smile came to his face as he began walking up them and towards the building at the top. He came to a stop as he looked at the rather nice building.

"Finally, I thought I was never going to find it," he smiled. "This is it. Grandma's hotel. Hinata House"

Keitaro walked to the door and opened it andquickly stepped inside to escape at least a little of the summer heat. He didn't even look at the sign outside.

"Hello?" he called as he closed the door. "Grandma? It's Keitaro! Are you there? Is anyone here?"

No one answered and Keitaro shrugged. He might as well look around and see if anyone was there. He travelled down one hall and found himself looking into a rather large hot spring when he opened the door.

"Holy cow!" Keitaro gasped. "I didn't know grandma had something like this!"

It didn't take long for Keitaro to get out of his clothes in the change room and pratically leap into the hot spring. He sat with a relaxing sigh as he leaned back against a large rock.

"Jeez, grandma's place is fancy. Lucky me," he smiled, but then his face took a thoughtful look to it. "I wonder where she is now? We did make that promise to go to Tokyo U together, but with the rate I'm going, she probably got in and graduated by now."

He smiled as he laughed inwardly at that thought. He was putting himself down again. Granny had taught him never to do that or else he'd regret it for the rest of his life.

"I can't start getting depressed now," Keitaro smiled. "A new place to study will really help me and I'm sure that I can get in this year without a doubt!"

Keitaro's pep talk was suddenly cut short as he heard someone coming in. He glaced toward the door and immediately averted his eyes.

A naked girl was sliding into the hot springs next to him. From the quick glance he did get, he saw that this girl was beautiful. She had long reddish-brown hair that reached to her waist. She also had very nice curves, but Keitaro didn't take the opprtunity to admire them.

"Ahhh, the hot springs are soooo nice aren't thhey?" the girl sighed as she slipped into the water.

Keitaro didn't quite answer her. He liked living. He had heard about guys who ended up in this kind of situation. It all seemed to be a dream to them and they stayed to enjoy the show. Soon, it would turn into a nightmare and Keitaro had no doubt that he wouldn't leave alive. At the very least, he wouldn't be considered a man anymore.

'ohshitohshitoshit!' Keitaro screamed in his thoughts. 'I must have gone into the women's bath by mistake!'

As the girl sighed and commented about how nice the hot springs were, Keitaro was edging his way to the door and trying to make an escape before that girl finally noticed that he was actually a guy.

'Her eyesight musn't be that good,' Keitaro mused to himself. 'I guess I really am lucky today.'

Ketaro finally got to the edge of the hotsprings, and after making sure that his towel was securely tied, he made a break for the door. He just opened it and was going to run for it when he suddenly stopped himself. He had almost run into another girl. This one had short blonde hair and squinted eyes. She was about the same height as him. She was also wearing nothing but a towel. Before Keitaro could examine her features closer, he turned his head to the side and shut his eyes.

"Well." she spoke in surprise, her right eye opening slightly. "Haven't seen you before"

"Oh, shit," he sighed. "I'm dead."

"Well, since you're a guy and in here, I'd say thats a pretty safe bet." The girl smiled. She then turned his face to her and seeing his eyes were shut. "I'm over here. Am I that ugly or something?"

"N,no!" Keitaro sputtered, shaking his head while his face was turning red. "It's just, well, I don't really oogle a lady when she's comprimised,"

Unknown to him, the girl's smile turned from mischevious to kind, 'Don't see that from a guy everyday.'

"Hey Kitsune!" the long-haired girl shouted impatiently. "Where are you?"

Thinking fast the fox-eyed girl, apparently named Kitsune, pushed Keitaro into the change room before turning back to her friend, "I forgot somethin'. Just be a minute."

Kitsune then waltzed back into the change room and saw Keitaro just pull his pants on. She smirked as she tapped his shoulder. He quickly turned around, but seeing that she was still in a towel, he turned back around again with a red face. Kitsune just giggled at his behaviour.

"Okay," Kitsune began. "I just saved your pervy behind from Naru. So just who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm..uh.. Keitaro Urashima," Keitaro replied nervously. "Could uh...we continue this when you actually have some clothes on?"

Kitsune giggled mischeviously, 'This guy can't be a pervert if he's this nervous about seeing a woman in a towel.'

Kitsune walked over to her clothes and just put on a pair of jean shorts and her sleeveless top. She then walked back to Keitaro and turned him around again. This time, his red face faded and he sighed in relief.

"Better?" she smirked. Keitaro nodded. "Good. Now Keitaro, what are you doing here?"

" I came here to see if my grandmother could let me stay. She owns this place. I saw the hot spring and just dived in. It must have been the women's bath because you and that other girl came in." Keitaro explained. "I'm really sorry. I'm no pervert. I just probably didn't see the sign."

Kitsune listened to Keitaro's story intently. She was pretty good at picking out lies since she was so good and manipulating men with her charms. She replayed the story in her head and it all rang true to her.

"Your grandmother owns this place?" she asked. Keitaro nodded again. "You're Granny Hina's grandson?"

"Yeah," Keitaro nodded. "This is her hotel isn't it?"

"Hotel?" asked Kitsune with an amused snort. "This isn't a hotel sugah. This is a girls dorm."

"What!" Keitaro cried. "When did this happen!"

Kitsune shrugged, "I'll let Haruka go into the messy details with you on that. The point is that you're really lucky that you met me first or else you'd probably Naru-punched all the way back home."

Keitaro slumped onto the counter. He gave a deep sigh before looking back up at Kitsune. His eyes suddenly seemedto be filled with dissapointment, but there was still a kind of humor and patience mixed with it. Kitusne couldn't help but feel good when she peered into his eyes.

"I guess I can't stay then," Keitaro sighed. "I guess I should get going before any of the other residents catch me. Thanks Kitsune. I guess I owe you one for saving me."

Kitsune's eyes opened slightly as she registered those words. She suddenly got all sorts of ideas that she could do to get this guy to pay her back. One thought that seemed strange to her was to get him to go on an all day date with her.

'What the hell was that?' Kitsune mentally asked herself. 'I usually think about money or something first. I mean, he's a sweet guy, and he's cute, but what are the odds I'll even see him again?'

Keitaro hefted his travel bag over his shoulder and began heading for the door. Before she could stop herself, Kitsune had reached out and grabbed his hand. Keitaro turned back and faced her. Kitsune suddenly felt that she should at least try to help him out, even if she didn't know why.

"You know, Haruka's the landlady here right now," she explained. "Maybe she can get you in since you're family and all."

Keitaro's face brightened, "You really think so?"

"I think she could work something out," Kitsune smiled, her right eye opening slightly. "Why don't you just wait out in the living room and I'll go get her."

"Aw thanks Kitsune!" Keitaro smiled. He then captured the girl in a quick hug and bolted out the door.

Kitsune was rooted to the spot, her mind going in a whirl. Most guys she met were either afraid of her or just wanted her body. They didn''t really last long with her. This guy Keitaro on the other hand, he was just really nice to her and didn't once try to grope her even though he had the perfect chance. He didn't even look at her when she was in a towel.

'Well, he is pretty cute,' she thought. 'Who knows? If he gets to stay I can see if he's genuine or just a great actor'

With those thoughts, she went straight out the door after Keitaro, intent on seeing Haruka with Keitaro's request.

Keitaro walked down the hall in high spirits. He hadn't felt awkward at all around that Kitsune girl. Maybe granny was right about that little myth she had about magic in these walls. Kitsune was a really nice girl and she was definitely beautiful too. Maybe if he was lucky he'd get to see her again.

As he moved down the hall, musing about his good luck, he saw a smaller girl with shoulder length purple hair and a soup ladle standing in the middle of the hall.

"Su?" she called. "Where are you? You'd said you'd do the laundry."

As she called, Keitaro walked closer until she finally noticed him and gasped slightly in surprise, "Oh! I didn't know we had a guest."

"Hey there," Keitaro smiled as he bowed. "I am Keitaro Urashima."

"Urashima?" the girl asked while tilting her head to the side. "Are you related to Granny Hina or Miss Haruka?"

"Actually, yes I am," Keitaro replied as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Granny Hina is my grandmother while Haruka is my aunt. Who are you?"

"My name is Shinobu Maehara," The girl bowed. "Could I get you anything?"

"I'm okay, thanks," Keitaro replied.

Before the two could talk anymore, a rumbling sound echoed through the halls. Keitaro looked around in panic while Shinobu seemed somewhat puzzled,

"What did she build now?" Shinobu asked curiously.

"What?" Keitaro asked, thoroughly confused.

Suddenly, a giant box-like robot that could fill the hall started rumbling towards them. It had a clear circle on it's chest that Keitaro could swear he saw clothes swirling around in suds. It's arms were tubular and ended in three-fingered claws. A symbol composing of three eyes were above the circle. Where the robot's head was supposed to be, a small girl with tanned skin and blonde hair wearing a junior high school uniform was sitting there with a huge smile on her face.

"Heyas!" she cheered. "Shinobu! Meet Washer-chan! She can get those clothes done in no time! I even had her equpped with heat seeking missiles to stop pany-pinchers! See?"

A missle rack then rose from the robot's back and took aim at Keitaro. The man panicked when he saw the laser targeter land on him.

"Wait! I'm not a panty-pincher!" Keitaro cried.

"That's okies," the small girl smiled. "I'll just test them on you anyway!"

The girl then pressed a large red button that had appeared out of npwhere on the robot and the missiles launched out of their racks at the poor man. They didn't fail to disappoint as they blew the poor guy straight to the end of the hall and through it as well. When he came to a stop he found himself right where he started. In the hot spring. As he stood up, he noticed that there was someone else in there. He looked up for a moment and saw that the long-haired girl was still in there. The only difference this time was that she was wearing a round pair of glasses, and she looked mad.

Keitaro looked quickly to the ground as he quickly bagen to back up and try to get out the way he came via the giant hole in the wall, "Uh...this isn't what it looks like."

"You...you," the girl sputtered. "PERVERT!"

The girl hurled a huge punch at Keitaro. One that was aimed to remove him from the premesis. That or at the very least remove his head from his shoulders.

Now, it would be an appropriate time to talk a little about Keitaro's history. Despite how it looks these days, the Urashima family actually has a powerful martial arts style that many have heard of. Keitaro, being a Urashima, naturally had to study this style when he was younger. This attributed to how he can take a volley of missiles and still be alive, much less without serious injury. He hadn't practised since he started studying for Tokyo U, but he still had the satisfactory reflexes when he saw an attack coming straight at him.

As the girls punch zoomed closer, Keitaro opened the palm of his hand and caught the punch. Had he been any less confident about himself, he might not have even tried to catch it.

"Woah!" Keitaro shouted, his eyes still averted off the girl's body. "Just calm down will you? I'm not peeking. In case you didn't see, I was just blasted through the wall!"

The girl growled for a moment before she looked up to the doorway leading out. Keitaro looked to the door, glad for a distraction from the naked girl in front of him.

In front of the door, was a tall young woman in a gi and hakama. She had long black hair and a stern glare that was aimed at Keitaro. She also had a sword in her hands. The light was reflecting off of the steel of the blade.

"I heard someone shout pervert Narusegawa," the tall young woman spoke. "I see that my ears were not decieving me."

"Huh!" Keitaro gaped, letting the girl's hand go. "Wait! I'm not a pervert. This isn't what it looks like! Honest! I'm innocent!"

"Enough!" the kendo girl shouted. "You will taste my blade pervert!"

The samurai girl then leaped at Keitaro with her sword raised above her head. Keitaro's eyes narrowed as he prepared for what the girl had in store for her.

"Boulder cutting blade!" the girl cried as she slashed at him.

A wave of ki flew from her sword in a vertical slash and surged towards Keitaro. He gasped before leaping back to avoid the attack. It smashed into the ground and splashed water everywhere. Keitaro decided to use the cover of the spraying water and he made a break for it.

'A ki attack?' Keitaro thought to himself. 'I haven't seen one of those for a while.'

Keitaro ran away from the samurai girl for several reasons. The first was that he knew he wasn't as well practised as he used to be and therefore, could not win against this girl who was in the peak of her skills. The second was that even if he did fight back, he would no doubt lose and destroy a portion of Hinata House in the proccess. The last reason was that Keitaro never struck a woman. Under any circumstances was that ever forgivable.

Keitaro skidded to a halt as he ended up back in the living room. He had hoped that Haruka and Kitsune had returned, but no such luck. He heard someone coming and he turned to see the samurai girl and the long-haired girl run into view.

'At least she took the time of putting her clothes on before coming to kill me,' Keitaro sighed inwardly.

"Now, we shall punish you," the samurai girl spoke.

Before the samurai girl could actually make good on her threat, the door opened and someone's voice cut through to everyone.

"Hey, what the hell are you guys doing?" someone spoke.

Everyone looked to the front door and saw Kitsune walking in with an older woman next to her.  
She was wearing a black shirt with a red skirt. she was also wearing a 'Cafe Hinata' apron. Her hair was almost at her shoulders and she had a cigarette hanging from her mouth. She also looked a little unsurprised at the sight before her.

"Great timing Haruka!" the long-haired girl spoke. "We caught a pervert!"

"Hey!" Keitaro frowned. "Just when did I do anything perverted?"

The girl then did a roundabout on Keitaro and seemed to be ready to knock him into next week. Kitsune reacted quickly and caught her by her shoulders. she was also saying things like 'calm down Naru,' or 'cool your jets.'

"You peeked on me in the bath you pervert!" the long-haired girl screeched.

"Excuse me?" Keitaro gaped. "Did you not see the hole in the wall that I got blasted though by the giant robot?"

"A likely story," the girl frowned. "if that was true then why aren't you hurt?"

" It's true! Ask Shinobu," Keitaro sighed. "She saw the whole thing. Better yet, ask the other girl her age. She's the one who fired those missiles at me."

"That's enough," Haruka spoke sternly. Keitaro and the long-haired girl shut their mouths.

Haruka walked to the scene with a drag of her cigarette and glanced at Keitaro. She smiled slightly as she blew the smoke out of her mouth.

"Nice to see you again Keitaro," she smiled. "Still making friends I see."

Keitaro rubbed the back of his head while nervously laughing, "Yeah, sorry about all the commotion."

Haruka waved off the apology with another small smile. After, she turned to see Naru slightly agape at how nice she was being to the 'pervert.'

"I'd like you all to meet my nephew Keitaro," Haruka introduced. "Were are Shinobu and Su? They should probably meet him too."

After a short time later, everyone actually managed to calm down as they began to talk like civilized people again. Su and Shinobu actually confirmed that Keitaro actually was blasted through the wall and into the hot springs. Su had wanted to expeiment on Keitaro and see how he survived the barrage, but Haruka quickly put a stop to that.

"It seems that you were telling the truth," the samurai girl Motoko spoke as she bowed deeply before Keitaro. "I offer my humblest apologies."

"It's no problem," Keitaro smiled with a sweatdrop. "You were just helping your friend. I can't blame you for that."

Motoko nodded and returned to her seat. She couldn't help but be slightly surprised at how forgiving Haruka's nephew was. Most people would have been deeply offended by her actions. Kitsune then spoke up from where she was leaning on th couch next to Naru.

"So Keitaro," she smirked. "Still want to crash here?"

Naru was suddenly on her feet with that look of rage on her face again, "Absolutely not! This is a girls dorm! We can't let a guy hang around here! Who knows what you'd try to do to us!"

"Would you just calm down?" Keitaro sighed, now getting used to the girl's outbursts. "I didn't really expect anyone to say yes anyway. I guess I can just go back home and beg to live there again,"

"Are you having problems at home?" Shinobu asked sweetly, trying not to sound intruding.

"I guess you can say that," Keitaro sighed. "After I failed the entrance exam to Tokyo U,my parentsthrew me out."

There was usddenly a snapping sound as Haruka started trembling in rage. Everyone turned to face her. She looked only a little upset, but the stress vien popping out on her forehead suggested otherwise.

"They threw you out?" she asked. "Gods, that brother of mine is such an idiot sometimes."

Keitaro shrugged, "Well, I guess I should get going," he stood up and turned to Naru bfore bowing deeply. "Naru, I'm really sorry about what happened. I really hope that if I can see you again then we can at least be friends."

Naru blinked at Keitaro in complete surprise. This was not something she was expecting.

'He's apologizing?' he thought. 'It was all an accident and he's apologizing for it?'

Keitaro then turned around and headed for the door. He didn't get far before Haruka stepped in his path and cut him off.

"Now hold on there Keitaro," she spoke. "This place may be old, but it's quite nice. and the girls aren't unreasonable," she then gazed at the girls. "Let's put it to a vote.Keitaro needs a place to stay for at least a while and Granny isn't here to help him out so it's up to you."

Kitsune was the first to speak while her foxy grin came to her face, "Well, I think he's an alright guy. He had a perfectly good chance to be pervy but he didn't. I don't think he'll cause problems."

Naru shot a look at her best friend, "Kitsune!"

Shinobu didn't even have to think about it when she gave her answer, "I don't think Urashima-san would do anything bad to us. He's really nice and it wouldn't be fair to him to just throw him out now."

Su bounced up to Keitaro and landed on his back piggyback style, "I wants Keitaro to stay. Then we can play all the time! He's really funny!"

Motoko Looked from her seat at Keitaro with a watchful eye, "I do not feel I have apologized properly so I will allow him to stay as long as he behaves himself, otherwise..," she let the statement hang as she drew her sword slightly.

"But this is a girls dorm!" Naru cried. "We can't change that on a whim!"

Kitsune walked up to Naru and put her arm around her shoulder, "Weren't you gunning for Tokyo U too? Maybe if you and Keitaro work together then maybe you can both get in. He already knows what the exams are like anyway."

Naru sighed before glancing at Keitaro with a somewhat warning gaze," Okay, we'll welcome him in. For now."

The other girls turned to the smiling Keitaro and all spoke at once, "Welcome to Hinata House!"

To Be Continued.

A/N: I'm going to leave it at that for this chapter. It's going to be longer than I thought but it should be a lot of fun along the way. Well, here's the beginning. I know that this fic is kind of oveerdone so I'm only going to change the bare minumum. Maybe that will keep the die-hard fans happy as well as people looking for something to change. You know the rules. 1:Don't like, don't read. 2: Give flames, no response. It's as simple as that.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Love Hina or any of it's connected characters. Those still belong to Ken Akamatsu and no matter how hard I wish they will not belong to me. So I just write fics to have my fun. Enjoy.  
-Ten-Faced Paladin 

Love Hina Redux By Ten-Faced Paladin Chapter 2: Life in a Girls Dorm

Keitaro lay on the floor of the landord's room that his grandmother used to occupy. Everyone had agreed that since Granny Hina was on her world-wide sightseeing tour and she wasn't using it for the moment, Keitaro could stay in there. He scratched his head while he thought about the girls he had just met.

"Kitsune, Su, and Shinobu are pretty nice," Keitaro muttered to himself. "Naru and Motoko seem a little high strung but I don't think they're bad people."

Shrugging, Keitaro hoisted himself off of the ground and steppped onto the balcony which gave him a full view of the setting sun. He smiled at the pretty sight.

"I haven't been this comfortable around girls in while," he smiled. "Not since that girl from fifteen years ago. I wonder what she looks like now."

Keitaro felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest in a loose embrace. It was rather unexpected for him and he jumped to the side but actually managed to trip over his two feet. He landed on the wooden floor with a loud crash. He sat up to see the laughing Kitsune standing there.

"Jeez Kitsune," Keitaro smiled. "you scared me."

Kitsune smiled as she opened her right eye a little, "Hey, you remembered my name. Good job," she helped Keitaro up from the ground, "My real name's Mitsune Konno, otherwise known as Kitsune."

"I'll keep that in mind," Keitaro smiled. "So, what can I help you with?"

"Oh, nothing much," Kitsune grinned mischeviously. "What were you talking about just now? A childhood sweetheart?"

Keitaro blushed slightly at the words, "Not exactly but pretty close."

"Oh?" Kitsune leaned in, eager for the tidbit of news. "Well, feel like sharing?"

"She was a friend of mine about fifteen years ago," Keitaro explained, a small flush on his face. "I guess you might call her a childood sweetheart if you think about it the right way. We were pretty good friends and I guess she was about the only person I could play with at the time. I don't think there were many other kids to play with."

"Oh," Kitsune smiled."I guess that does make her a sweetheart."

Kitsune then leaned against the railing as she began gazing at the sunset with Keitaro, "So you're applying to Tokyo U even though you failed twice?"

"Yep," Keitaro nodded. "I almost passed last time so I'm feeling pretty good about this year."

"Oh really?" Kitsune asked innocently. "Do you know how close you were to getting in?"

Keitaro rubbed his chin as he recalled the memory, "Yeah, I was about ten points off. I had forgotten to study a certain part and it turned out that part made up an important part of the exam."

"Oh, bad luck there," Kitsune laughed. 'Hmm, just ten points off. He could really do it this year. A Tokyo U student and his grandma owns the dorm. He's even a cutie to boot. This could be a solid investment for my master plan."

Kitsune glanced at Keitaro before allowing a blush to come to her face. She then leaned a little so that their arms were touching. Keitaro didn't fail to notice this, and he edged to the side a little.

"Say Keitaro," she began shyly. "Do you have a preference when it comes to girls?"

Keitaro glanced at the sunset feeling a little uncomfortable, "Well, uh, no."

Kitsune smiled as she took his hand, "That's good. Do you have a girlfriend?"

Keitaro looked at the ground before removing his hand from Kitsune's, "Nope. I've never been that great around women to be honest."

Kitsune's left eyebrow rose in confusion. "You don't seem all that bad to me."

Keitaro nodded, "Yeah well, you know that girl I mentioned?" he waited for Kitsune to nod before he continued. "Well, she was one of the few girls that I could actually feel confortable around. I'm not really sure why. Maybe I'm just insecure or we just didn't have aything in common."

Kitsune's mischevious smirk returned as her eyes opened slightly to gaze into Keitaro's, "Well then Keitaro. You came to the right place if you want to get over that. I can help no problem."

"Well, I can honestly say that I have no problem being around you," Keitaro smiled. "I guess it was saving me from immenent death that helped with that. Speaking of which, what is the problem Naru has with me? She was a total ice queen."

"Oh Naru?" Kitsune asked. "I wouldn't worry about it. She was just pissed that you saw her naked. She's a really sweet person when you get to know her."

"I guess you're right," Keitaro nodded. "Being blown into someone's bath isn't the best way to say hello is it?"

"No, I don't think so," Kitsune laughed. Keitaro couldn't help but join her.

As they finished laughing he sighed as he looked to Kitsune, "Ahh, I can tell you're something else, but I don't quite think I'm ready for a relationship just yet," he then stood up and bowed to the fox-eyed girl. "Sorry."

Kitsune smiled and waved off the apolgy, "It's no problem. I'm a patient girl so if you want to try dating or something then just let me know. I'm not attatched either so feel free to ask anytime."

Keitaro smiled gently as he nodded, "Thanks. I'll definitely keep that in mind."

Kitsune smiled as she walked away for the stairs. She may have looked calm, but her mind was whirrling again, 'Oh he is the genuine article. Guys like him don't come by often, if ever. I'd better set my claim before anyone else,' another foxy grin came to her face, 'He'll be a real challenge too."

Keitaro smiled as he watched Kitsune leave, "You know, Maybe a date with her wouldn't be that bad. Who knows? We might actually hit it off."

Scratching his head, Keitaro made his way downstairs to see if anything interesting was going on. He actually found Shinobu working on supper. She was going pretty fast and also seemed to be going about a mile a minute. She was so immersed in her work that she didn't notice Keitaro walking in.

"Oh, hi Urashima-san," she smiled.

"Hey Shinobu," Keitaro smiled. "Need some help?"

The younger girl shook her head, "No thank you. I'm fine. I'm good around the kitchen so don't worry," she looked to the ground before a small emberrassed flush came to her face, "Um, do you...do you think you could check my homework though? A..after dinner or something?"

Keitaro smiled at the young woman's request, "Not a problem Shinobu. I'd love to. How about in the courtyard after dinner? After I help do the dishes of course."

Shinobu's smile turned bright enough to light up the entire room, "O-okay! Thank you Urashima-san!"

Keitaro stepped up to the young woman and ruffled the top of her head, "You don't have call me Urashima-san. I thought we were friends by now. Just call me Keitaro."

A red blush came to Shinobu's face as she smiled again and straightened her hair, "Okay, um, Keitato."

xxxxxxxx

Dinner rolled around and Keitaro quickly learned that just like the girls living here, dinner was anything but normal. Su inhaled so much food that it was a wonder that the little girl didn't expand like a balloon. Naru just sent glares at the young Urashima which sent chills down his spine.

'Man she can hold a grudge,' Keitaro shuddered to himself.

Motoko ate quietly. She didn't really try to make conversation and only gave one word answers to Keitaro's questions whenever he did try to start conversations with her. Kitsune sipped from a small cup filled with sake. She didn't eat much, but she was sure the life of the dinner table. Keitaro did notice that of all of them, Shinobu was the shyest. She didn't speak as much as Kitsune did, but it was a bit more than Motoko did. She gave one word answers too, but she did so because she probably didn't know what else to say. Motoko just didn't seem to want to talk to him.

Soon dinner was finished and everyone quickly left to do whatever it was they did after dinner. Only Keitaro and Shinobu remained. They each gathered up the plates and set to work about washing them.

"So Shinobu," Keitaro spoke. "Do you still want me to help you with your homework?"

"Ah!" Shinobu gasped. "Um..yes please. I..if it isn't too much trouble that is."

Keitaro shook his head, "Not at all. Like I said before, I'd be happy to help. Why don't we finish up here and I'll meet you outside. Okay?"

"Okay!" Shinobu smiled brightly.

A few minutes later, Keitaro and Shinobu were sitting outside going over her homework. He pointed out some mistakes and helped her correct them. He even helped her with problems that she didn't understand.

"That's how it's done," Ketaro smiled as he handed Shinobu's textbook back to her.

Shinobu took back the textbook with a cute smile on her face, "Thank you so much Keitaro," she then looks to the ground with an unsure look on her face. "Um...could I ask you something?"

"Sure," Keitaro nodded. "What is it?"

"Promise not to laugh?" Shinobu askes quietly. Keitaro nodded. "What..what's it like to at least try to get into Tokyo U?"

Keitaro scratches his head in thought. Every time he was in the exam room he hadn't really thought about how it felt. He had always been more concerned about what was on the test itself. He hadn't really gotten a chance to answer before Shinobu started talking again.

"I'm just horrible at studying and my grades have been pretty bad. They've been that way since I got into middle school. I'm probably not even smart enough to even get to the actual exam like you did," Shinobu sighed while bringing her legs to her chest.

"Now that's not true," Keitaro frowned. "I'll bet you can not only get to the exam, but pass it too!"

"But..that's easy for you to say. You got to the exam twice already," Shinobu sighed again.

"You can't just give up before you try something Shinobu," Keitaro smiled slightly. "If you give it your best shot then you really could get into Tokyo U! Heck, you'd probably do it on your first try."

"Wow! Really?" Shinobu gasped. She then trapped Keitaro in a hug. "I feel way better Keitaro. Thank you so much!"

The heartwarming moment was suddenly interrupted when Keitaro suddenly felt something tapping him on his head. It sort of felt like a broom. There was also an irritated voice speaking along with it.

"Ahem, ahem," Naru spoke as she tapped his head even harder.

Shinobu and Keitaro seperated with a surprised gasp, "Woah! what are you doing here?" asked Keitaro.

This question spurred a glare from the long-haiired girl, "Making sure you don't do anythig to Shinobu, that's what."

"But, Keitaro is only helping me with homework!" Shinobu spke urgently. "Honest!"

"Oh?" Naru asked, looking at the middle schooler. She then turned back to look at Keitaro with a smile appearing on her face, just not a nice one. It seemed more like Kitsune's. "Then maybe he can help me too."

Naru then rached into her pocket and pulled out a small, but rather thick booklet. She looked at Keitaro with a fake sweet smile as she produced it.

"With this," she smiled. "Think you can give me the answers?"

"Oh, last year's Tokyo U exam questions?" Keitaro spoke, his eyebrows rising in mild surprise.

Naru handed him the book while crossing her arms in confidence. She also had a smug look on her face, "I mean, even if you failed twice, I'm told you just barely failed. So I figure they ought to be a snap for you."

Keitaro shrugged, feeling his annoyance with the girl rising. He opened the book and skimmed over the first couple of questions. He could recall these questions pretty easily. He had used some of the answers as study material. He snapped the book shut and handed it back to a rather confused Naru. He had barely looked at it.

"The first answer's C and the second is B," Keitaro replied.

"Huh! Wha-! C and B!" Naru gaped as she flipped to the answer section.

"The next is D and the fourth is A," Keitaro finished. "How'd I do?"

Naru finally found the answer section and took a moment to check the answers. After a moment she started trembling slightly and she adopted a look of complete surprise as she sweatdropped slightly, "N...no way...They're all correct."

"That's amazing Keitaro!" Shinobu gasped in glee. Keitaro just allowed himself a small smug grin.

"H-how did you...? And barely even looking...," Naru trailed off. She was definently not pleased. Impressed, but not pleased.

"Wow Keitaro!" Shinobu smiled as she walked over to Keitaro with stars in her eyes. "Can..can I call you sempai?"

"Sempai?" asked Keitaro, shocked. "No one's called me that before. I guess it's okay if you did."

Keitaro looked up to the quickly darkening night sky as the stars slowly began to appear. He sighed in tiredness as looked back to the two girls in front of him.

"You know," he spoke. "I think I'm going to head to my room. I'll probably turn in pretty soon anyway."

"Okay Sempai," Shinobu smiled as Keitaro waved to both her and Naru before heading in.

Keitaro just finished going through a small round of studying. he didn't want to goof up like he did last year. With a tired yawn he leaned back and looked at the celing again. His eyes landed on a huge hole in the celing.

"Woah," Keitaro gasped. "How'd I miss that?"

He stood up and examined the hole. He couldn't quite reach the hole on his own. He grabbed the nearest chair he could find and he hoisted himself up to the hole. He reached inside and found that it went clear through to the floor above him. He also discovered that there was a lid on the other side.

"Okay," Keitaro muttered to himself. "How could they just leave this?"

Keitaro was about to push it aside when he remembered where he was. He didn't want to accidentally end up walking in on one of the girls while they were changing. That was all he needed, to get branded as a pervert after trying so hard to get their trust in the first place. Listening to his common sense, Keitaro knocked on the lid.

"What?" Naru's voice replied.

"Oh, this leads to your room?" Keitaro asked through the lid.

"Yeah," Naru replied. "Hey, do you think I could come down to your room?"

Keitaro blinked in surprise. Naru's voice sounded gentle and kind. Not at all like the girl he had gotten to know in the past twenty-four hours. He was afraid that something was bugging her.

"Yeah, sure. Come on down," Keitaro replied.

The lid slid off as Keitaro backed away. Naru's legs could be seen dangling out of the hole before the rest of her followed through. She landed on her own two feet before she looked at Keitaro.

"Look," she huffed. "I just wanted to say something so don't get any funny ideas."

"No worries," Keitaro replied. "I'm listening."

"Okay," Naru replied, an embarrassed flush coming to her cheeks. "I kind of owe you an apology. Shinobu told us some of the stuff you said to her. To be honest she hasn't been smiling like that for a while. We have you to thank for that."

"Well, it's no problem," Keitaro shrugged. "I just did what I thought was right."

"Yeah, okay," Naru nodded. "I guess you aren't such a bad guy after all. At least you aren't as perverted as most guys."

"Gee, thanks," Keitaro smiled. "I mean that too."

"Just don't think you're off the hook yet!" Naru spoke, getting up to Keitaro's face. "You're still a guy in a girls dormitory so just remember that I've got my eye on you. Any funny stuff and you're outta here!"

"Sure," Keitaro nodded. "To be honest, I'm flattered that a girl as pretty as you has an eye on me. I've never had luck like this before."

"Hah!" Naru gasped, her face turning beet red. "D-don't get any funny ideas mister! It's not like I'm attracted to you or anything. I'm just making sure you don't turn into a super-perv on us. Get it!"

"Don't worry," Keitaro nodded. "You won't have to worry about me doing anything like that."

"Okay," Naru nodded. "I'm glad we're in agreement."

With that Naru stood on the chair and prepared to heft herself up into the hole back to her room.

"Hey Naru?" asked Keitaro. The red head looked back at him, the impatient look still there, but to a lesser degree. "Thanks."

"No problem Ronin," Naru smiled mischeviously. "Just behave yourself or else."

Naru then slipped back up to her room with a small grunt. Keitaro yawned as she slid the lid back onto the hole that connected their rooms. As he made his way over to his dresser a thought came to his mind.

"Kitsune was right," Keitaro smiled. "Naru really is a sweet person."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning came and Keitaro discovered that breakfast was the same adventure that dinner was. Everyone eating calmy and at their own pace while Su was like a whirlwind with the way she ate. After everone finished, Keitaro stood up and stretched his back.

"Thanks for the meal Shinobu," Keitaro spoke. "It was great."

"T,thank you Sempai," Shinobu stuttered with a red face while she looked at her plate. "I-I'm happy you liked it."

Keitaro nodded as he headeed for the door. Kitsune's eyebrows shot up as she watched him head for the way out of Hinata House.

"Hey, where ya goin' Keitaro?" she asked. "Ditchn' us already?"

"No way," Keitaro laughed as he grabbed his shoes and slipped off his slippers. "I just thought I'd head to town and see if I could find a place that could help fix up that hole Su and I made."

"Ah," Motoko nodded. "That is very responsible of you Urashima."

Keitaro shrugged as he finished tying his laces, "I'll be back later so see you then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keitaro found the town pretty quiet. It hadn't taken him long to find a hardware store and he quickly purchased some boards so that the wall Su blasted him through would only be a memory. As he stepped outside he quickly found a print club booth that he hadn't gotten in his notebook yet. He readied himself and smiled at the camera while making a 'V for victory' sign with his hand. As the camera readied to take a picture, somone suddenly came into the booth with Keitaro and wrapped and arm around his shoulder and pressed their cheek next to his. The camera took the picture and Keitaro could finally see who had jumped in with him.

"Kitsune!" he gasped. "where'd you come from?"

The fox-eyed girl grinned mischeviously as she let the boy go.

"Oh, I was just on the town and saw you come into the booth," she smirked. "I thought I'd at least let you get a picture with a girl in it with you, you print club otaku."

Keitaro blushed as he rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I've been at it since I was a kid, but this is the first picture I got that has a girl with me in it. Thanks Kitsune."

Kitsune's eyebrows rose in surprise, "So you are a print club otaku? My my Keitaro, I never pegged you as that kind of fan."

Keitaro shrugged as the two stepped out of the booth. Keitaro looked to the where the photos came out and he wasn't disappointed when the pictures did come. He quickly grabbed the sheet and examined them. Kitsune peered past his shoulder and glanced curiously at the pics as well.

"Well, I take a good picture after all," Kitsune smirked. "You aren't half bad looking yourself."

Keitaro blushed heavily and looked to the ground in embarassment. Kitsune smirked and giggled merrily at his expense. He was even cuter when he was embarassed.

"Oh come on stud," Kitsune giggled. "That couldn't have been the first time a girl told you that."

Keitaro shook off the blush only to see Kitsune snatch the small page of sticker photos away from him. She examined them again before peeling off one and firmly sticking it on Keitaro's shirt.

"Well then, you can't be so tense around girls," she smirked. "Otherwise you'll never be comfortable around women, much less find a girlfriend."

Keitaro shrugged, "I guess you're right."

Kitsune smiled as she leaned on Keitaro's shoulder with her right eye opened slightly, looking in his eyes. She was about to say something before she was suddenly interrupted by someone familiar.

"Well, you seem to be getting along well with Kitsune," Haruka spoke.

Keitaro and Kitsune looked and saw Haruka coming towards them from across the street. She didn't seem overly happy about something. Her face had a look of concern as her gaze landed on Keitaro.

"Glad I managed to find you kiddo," she spoke as she removed her cigarette. "Granny sent us a fax and it has your name on it. Don't know how she knew you were here."

She handed a bunch of papers over to Keitaro who immediately took them. He adjusted his glasses as he read over the papers. Kitsune peered over his shoulder and read what was written as well. After a moment, Keitaro's eyes bugged out to the size of saucers. Kitsune gasped as her eyes opened widely.

"Is this for real!" Keitaro gasped.

"Yup," Haruka nodded. "It's all official as well. Granny has officially given Hinata House to you, provided you become the landlord. In all honesty, we probably need one."

Kitsune's eyes were still open as she looked at Keitaro and then back to the paper. She had only enough senseto really say one sentance.

"Naru is not going to like this."

To Be Continued

A/N There's chapter two for you. I'm trying to stick as close to the manga as I possibly can while keeping the characters as close to normal as I can. I haven't made a real decision concerning pairings just yet. Naru, Kitsune, or Motoko. I could consider Mutsumi but she's a little too spacey for my tastes. If you reviewers have any suggestions then feel free to speak your mind


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Love Hina or any of it's characters. Those still belong to Ken Akamatsu. So matter how hard I wish for it, I will never own it. So I am left to writing fics. So sit back, relax, don't sue me, and enjoy. 

-Ten-Faced Paladin

Love Hina Redux By Ten-Faced Paladin Chapter 3: Landlord of a Girls Dorm?

Keitaro was sittig back in the living room of Hinata House with all the tennants sitting on the various pieces of furniture. They all gazed at him curiously at why he had called a meeting for everyone there.

The cause for the meeting was a big one. Only minutes ago, Haruka had tracked down Keitaro and told him that his grandmother was giving Hinata house and all the land under it. The only catch was that he had to become the landlord. Keitaro decided that he'd only take the job if the girls didn't mind him being there. Being a guest was one thing, but being around constantly was another thing entirely.

"Well, uh, I guess you all are wondering why I called everyone here," Keitaro began. At everyone's curious nod he continued. "Well, Haruka got a fax from Granny Hina and it's a pretty big deal this time around."

Keitaro reached into his back pocket and pulled out the papers that Granny Hina had sent him. After unfolding them he put them on the table for everyone to see them.

"It seems that Granny Hina has given me the deed of ownership to Hinata House and all the land under it," Keitaro announced. "The only thing is that I have to become the landlord."

Four sets of jaws dropped at the news as they examined the papers. Su and Shinobu were happy abbout this while Naru and Motoko were in shock. Keitaro saw he looks on the older women's faces and he felt his heart sink. There was no way they'd let him be the landlord.

"It's not like I'm taking the job just yet," Keitaro continued. "As the tennants to Hinata house I thought you all should have a say in this. I won't take the job if you all don't want me here."

The girls looked back up to Keitaro and then back to the paper. Each of them were having their own thoughts on the matter.

'Hmm,' Motoko thought. 'Although I am not pleased to hear that he was selected to be the new landlord, he has also shown honour in regards to us. He has not acted perverted in any way since I had met him.'

'Oh no way!' Naru growled inwardly. 'There's no way I'm going to let a guy stay here for good. Sure he's nice now, but sooner or later he'll go pervy on us!"

'Sempai's staying?' Shinobu though with a blush. 'Oh this is too good to be true! He's so nice and he can help me study too. Oh please stay Sempai.'

'Yay!' Su giggled in thought. 'Now I can play with Keitaro whenever I want! Yeah!'

Kitsune tapped her chin in thought, 'Having him around wouldn't be that bad I guess. I can probably get some free rent outta him and he can fix up a couple of things around here too.'

Haruka took a drag from her cigarrete before looking at the girls conversing. She figured that having Keitaro around might be good for them. The boy had an air around him that could change people for the better. It was one of the things that made Keitaro special. She turned her attention back to the girls who had just finished talking. Kitsune stepped forward and faced Keitaro who was still sitting in the chair.

"Well, the vote's not unanimous," she began, taking a glance at Naru, "but since it was granny's orders then there's not much we can do about it. So we'll accept you as the landlord-in-training for the girls dorm. After a while we'll see how you do before we make a final decision."

"Sounds fair to me," Keitaro nodded. "I'll try my best. Thank you everyone."

Naru's 'humph' of defeat dampened the mood a little but it wasn't enough to wipe the smile from Keitaro's face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After finalizing everything for the time being and finally fixing that hole in the wall, Keitaro went to his room to squeeze in some more studying. He didn't make much progress. Everything that had just happened was still replaying itself in his head.

"Well, this was an unexpected twist," he muttered to himself. "Me, the landlord of a girls dorm? I don't know what grandma was thinking but at least I have a place to live now. I guess I should thank her next time I see her."

Keitaro poured himself a cup of tea as he turned his attention back to his books, "This could be fun, but I'd better do my best or else I'm outta here."

Keitaro was suddenly ripped from his studies yet again as someone knocked at his door. Sighing, he stood up and opened the door. He was greeted with Naru as she seemed to be waiting for him impatiently.

"Hey Naru," Keitaro greeted. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, I was hoping you could do me a favor," she stated. "Could you come with me please landlord?"

"Uh..where?" Keitaro asked confusedly.

Naru gestured to follow him as she made her reply, "To the women's bath of course."

Keitaro's eyebrows rose in surprise. Of all the things he had been expecting, that was not one of them. Naru just made the whole statement seem like an everyday saying.

"Uh...why would you need me in there?" Keitaro asked as he followed her.

Naru glanced back at Keitaro with a smirk. Her eyes were also showing a sly look as well, "You'll see."

The two came to the entrance of the hot springs before Keitaro stopped her. She turned around looking impatient.

"There's no one in there, right?" he asked nevously.

Naru smirked as she leaned close to his face, "Why do you want to know? Hoping to get a peek?"

"Of course not!" Keitaro sighed. "Why are you always assuming that I'm a pervert?"

"Oh just get in," Naru sighed impatiently as she shoved Keitaro into the bathing area.

He almost slipped on the moist rocks before finally caught his balance. He looked up almost fearfuly and sighed in relief as he saw that no one was in there. Itseemed like Naru was just teasing him after all. Keitaro made a second sigh of relief.

"You'll need this!" Naru's voice shouted as he quickly turned around.

Keitaro suddenly found a mop smacking him in the face. The force of the impact sent Keitaro tumbled backwards before splashing into the hot springs. He surged back up and caught his breath before looking at the door to see a smirking Naru.

"You'll have to clean the hot springs," she remarked. "It is one of the landlord's duties after all."

"You could have just said so!" Keitaro shouted at her. "You didn't have to throw me in here, Jeez."

Naru shrugged as she left the bathing area, leaving Keitaro to scrub the place down. The grime had really built up. It took him hours to get the place clean. At one point, Motoko and Kitsune walked inside to see what was going on. Su was perched on Motoko's shoulders as usual.

"Good show Urashima," Motoko nodded. "I am impressed. The springs haven't been this clean for quite some time."

"Thanks Motoko," Keitaro nodded. "I just want to make sure that I get it right the first time. I really have to study and I don't think Naru's going to give me a moments peace right now."

Unknown to the others, Kitsune frowned slightly, 'Damn Naru, I knew you wouldn't be happy about this but jeez. Cut the guy some slack. He's in the same boat as you are.'

"Ronin! Ronin!" Su giggled as she hopped over to a corner of the springs. "You missed a spot over here!"

"Really?" asked Keitaro in surprise."Thanks Su!"

Keitaro attacked the spot dilligently as the three women left to go about their day. Kitsune was fully intent on talking to Naru later. Motoko went to train while Su was content to invent some new machine to help butalso causemass destruction.

When Keitaro was finally finished, he dragged his way back to his room. His fingers were sore and he just wanted to sit down for a while. He finally managed to get back to his room and sit down. His legs almost sang in relief as he gave them their rest.

"Jeez, I feel better already," Keitaro mumbled. "Might as well see if I can get through English tonight."

Keitaro grabbed his English textbook and began working on problems that he had intended on working on earlier that day. He would have too if Naru hadn't brought out the whip on him.

"Why does she hate me anyway?" Keitaro mumbled. "What did I do to her?"

"Hey landlord!" Naru's voice rang as she opened his door.

'Speak of the devil," Keitaro grumbled in thought. "What is it now?"

"We need you to wipe down the floors," Naru stated firmly. "First through third."

"All of them!" Keitaro gaped.

"It's the landlord's job," she stated.

Keitaro held in a few choice words for Naru and he contented himself to grumble. He then grabbed a rag and he began wiping down the floors as fast as he could. Naru just watched and made the odd comment like 'put your back into it,' and such.

The rest of Keitaro's night went in the same fashion. Whenever he finished one job, Naru had another one waiting for him. When he was finished with the floors, Naru made him start cooking with an iron stove. He didn't quite see the point, but he played along. She then made him wash with a washboard and cold bucket of water. The last job was outdoor repairs with Keitaro tied by a single rope. The repairs were understandable to Keitaro, but he guessed that the other two were only there to try and make his life hell. So far, his life was pretty close to hell at this point.

Dinner finally rolled around and Keitaro was exhausted. He was looking forward to Shinobu's excellent cooking to wake him up. He sat down at the table, he saw Kitsune eyeing him slightly along with Shinbou. Motoko didn't seem to notice him while Su poked him with her chopsticks just to see if he was still alive. Naru seemed to be a little upset.

"Um..Sempai? Are you all right?" Shinobu asked in concern.

"I'm okay," Keitaro yawned. "I'm just a little tired."

"What jobs did Naru make you do?" asked Kitsune, glancing at her friend.

Keitaro listed off the jobs as he recalled them clearly. Everyone listened as they ate.

"Wow, we have an iron stove?" asked Kitsune.

"Didn't you know we have a washing machine?" asked Shinobu.

"Dangled by a rope?" asked Su. "That sounds like fun! Why didn't you tell me Ronin?"

Motoko glared at Naru pointedly, "I realise that you are unhapppy about Urashima's appointment. I am as well, but I am at least not taking out my anger on him over such a trivial thing like this."

"I'm not taking out my problems on him," Naru huffed. "I'm just making sure that he's up to the job. It wouldn't be good if he thought this was all just fun and games."

"When did I ever show that I thought it was fun and games?" Keitaro mumbled from his seat, his mouth filled with noodles.

"You didn't," Naru replied. "I'm just removing any ideas from your head that suggested otherwise.

"Well consider them vacated," Keitaro groaned, pain radiating from his hands. "Could you just give me some time to study now?"

"I guess," Naru shrugged. "You need to study as well. One day without it wasn't going to hurt though."

"Thank you for your prompt consideration," Keitaro grinned as he piled another plate full of noodles.

Kitsune smirked at Keitaro's light hearted remark.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner, Keitaro slipped into the smaller bathing area that was on the second floor. The girls had offered to let him use the hot springs after they were finished but he had denied their offer. He needed to soak ASAP.

"I'm aching all over," Keitaro groaned. "I hope that most days aren't like this."

He shifted his position and began to get out. He still ached, but any longer in the tub and he would have passed out from the heat. That was the last thing he needed to top of this 'wonderful' day. As he stepped out of the tub he began to hear voices. He moved to the edge of his tiny bathing area so to hear them better.

"...through all the work I didn't even hear him complain once," he heard Kitsune speak.

Keitaro mused about what he was hearing. If he could hear the girls then that must have meant that they were in the hot springs right now. His bathing area was pretty close so if he leaned out far enough he might be able to watch them.

'Yeah right,' Keitaro laughed in thought. 'Like I'd risk life and limb along the girls' trust just to get a peek.'

"I must agree with you," he heard Motoko reply to Kitsune's comment. "He worked admirably and very dilligently. The springs are much nicer to bathe in now that they are clean."

"Aren't they?" he heard Kitsune laugh. "He didn't even complain after all of Naru's bullying."

"Hey, don't say it like that!" Naru's voice spoke in indignation. "A guy like him is too good to be true. Guys like himnever come around. I bet he's got a deep dark secret that's going to blindside us."

"Oh, I already know that secret," Kitsune replied. "I even helped him with it."

Keitaro barely held in a snicker. If Naru and maybe Motoko were going to react to this thay way he thought they would, he wasn't sure if he would be able to hold in his laughter.

"You what?" he could hear Naru and Motoko shriek.

"How could you be that easy!" Naru shrieked.

"Yes! I had thought better of you!" Motoko added.

Su finally hopped into the coversation at that moment, apparently dragging Shinobu with her, "Hey Shinobu, why are you so red huh?"

"Ah, uh.." Shinobu sputtered.

Ignoring the two younger girls, Kitsune just went on with her little story, "It was just so cute I couldn't help myself."

Keitaro held his hand to his mouth to stiffle the laughs. What he wouldn't give to see the girls faces right now. He could already imagaine Naru and Motoko's jaws dropping like bricks. Kitsune was already playing it up and she probably was looking embarrassed like her first crush was found out. Knowing her, she most likely was.

"So where'd you two get freaky huh?" asked Su as Keitaro heard a splash. no doubt the hyperactive younger girl was tearing through the water.

"In a print club booth," Kistune replied, the huge grin could be heard in her voice.

"Kitsune!" Naru sqeaked.

"Are you without shame!" Motoko cried.

"What?" Kitsune asked. "We just took a picture. He is a print club otaku after all."

Silence reigned as the words took effect. What Keitaro couldn't see was that Motoko and Naru had facefaulted. Even if he couldn't see it, he could hear it. Snickers and gasps of laughter kept escaping from his covered mouth.

"Jeez, that's it?" Naru cried. "That's his big secret?"

"That's it," Kitsune laughed. "If anyone is a perv around here I'd say it's you two for thinking those thoughts.

"I-I was thinking no such thoughts!" Motoko insisted sharply.

"..." Naru had fallen silent.

Keitaro couldn't take it anymore. It was too much. To hear Naru get accused of being a pervert and the almost stoic Motoko losing her cool like that was too much to handle. Keitaro held his sides and just belted out laughing.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha!" Keitaro gasped. "Oh gods! it's too much!"

Back with the girls, Their conversations stopped as they heard Keitaro's laughter. Kitsune stiffled her own laughter as she realized that Keitaro had overheard them. Naru's face, which was red as it is, turned even redder when she drew the same conclusion. The only thing was that she was getting angry.

Shinobu listened to Keitaro's laughter, almost giggling, "That's Sempai isn't it?"

"That pervert!" Naru growled. "He's peeking on us! He must be!"

Motoko pulled out her sword and prepared to draw it as she regained her poise. Su giggled as she laughed along with Keitaro. She found the situation as funny as he did.

"I can't see you!" they head Keitaro gasp through his laughing. "I can hear you a mile away!"

Naru's face turned redder than before. She had just embarrased herself majorly almost in front of the guy she thought was a pervert. What made it worse was that she was being accused of being a pervert herself.

"You'd better not be peeking Urashima!" Motoko shouted into the air. "If you are then I will not show you any mercy."

"Don't worry Motoko," they heard Keitaro reply."I can't even see the fence for the hot springs from here."

Motoko nodded as she sat back down to enjoy her soak. Naru gaped at the swordswoman in shock.

"You're just going to trust him?" she gaped. "I thought you didn't trust men."

"Although I do not trust most men,"Motoko explained. "Urashima has not given me any reason to distrust his words. It would be rude of me to lump him together with most males that I have met at this point."

Kitsune nodded in approval, "I agree with that. It would be rude to him. Also, Keitaro's pretty shy around women and what you're putting him through isn't helping Naru."

Naru sank into the water until it touched her chin. When the others put it that way. She might have been a tad harsh on the guy. He really hadn't done anything wrong. Even she accepted that when she apologised to him about the hot spring incident.

"I..I guess you're right. I was sorta pushing it on him wasn't I?" she nodded.

Keitaro hadn't heard that part. He had already got all his laughs out and left. He needed to get some last minute studying in and his hands still hurt like hell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keitaro walked into his room, using his hands gently. The calluses hurt and some had broken into bleeding wounds. He had cleaned them during his bath and now they just stung like a bee sting.

As he closed the door, he noticed a box of bandages on his table. He picked up the box and smiled. He had a pretty good guess who left them.

"I figured you could use them after what I put you through," Naru's voice cut in.

Keitaro walked to the hole and looked up to see Naru's face looking back at her. She was wearing a bathrobe and her hair was tied back. She had proabably had gotten out around the same time he did.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Keitaro smiled.

"How can you keep being nice to me?" Naru asked with a small guilty frown. "I put you through hell today and I even accused you of being a pervert again. Why do you keep forgiving me?"

Keitaro rubbed the back of his head as he thought about that question, "Well, I figure that the reason you're so quick to accuse a guy of being a pervert is because you had some bad experiences with one. Besides, we only met about a day ago and not very well I might add. We barely know each other right now so I haven't really proven that I'm not a pervert yet, but I can promise that I can. I always keep my promises."

"Silly," Naru smiled as she leaned her head on her arms. "You're already proving that. If you are promisng to prove that you aren't a pervert, then I guess I can promise I'll try not to be so quick to brand you as one."

"Truce then?" Keitaro asked as he held his hand up to the hole.

Naru nodded as she reached down and grasped his hand, "Truce."

It was then that both of them noticed something. The way they were holding hands was in an almost romantic way. Both of them blushed and quickly pulled back their hands. Naru began poking her index fingers together while Keitaro rubbed the back of his head. Neither of them had really been like that with a member of the opposite gender before.

"Yeah,..um," Keitaro mumbled.

"Yeah," Naru agreed. "So...uh, goodnight Keitaro,"

"Oh, yeah," Keitaro nodded. "Goodnight Naru."

Naru stood up as she put the lid back on the hole. She then slipped into her futon and shot off her lamp. As she lat down to rest, she held her hand which she held Keitaro's with close to her.

'He's rather warm,' she thought in semi-conciousness. 'I wonder what it'd be like if he held me in his arms.'

With that single thought, she finally fell to sleep.

To Be Continued

A/N: There we are for chapter three. I don't know if Naru was bitchier than normal but since she was the only one who really didn't want Keitaro there then I had not choice. I hope the sort of romantic ending helped balance that out. As for what's next? Whoever reads the manga ought to know. I'll try to take a few more creative liberties here and there if you'd like. Thanks for pointing out spelling in the last chapters. I'll see what I can do.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Love Hina despite of all the wishing I do to the contrary. Ken Akamatsu still owns this creation and I do not. I am only writing a fic about it. I'm not even getting paid for this little project of mine so I hope you enjoy it.

-Ten-Faced Paldain

Love Hina Redux By Ten-Faced Paladin Chapter 4: Prep School Surprise.

The sun rose over Hinata House as the new day approached. The tennants all awoke in their own ways and began their mornings in their own ways. Keitaro had woken up bright and early so that he could get ready. He also caught some breakfast which Shinbou made for him since she had waken up the same time he did.

"Thanks Shinobu," Keitaro smiled as he gathereed up his books. "I appreciate this."

The young woman blushed with an embarrassed smile on her face, "Th-thank you Sempai. G-good luck with your studies today."

Keitaro nodded and he headed to the door. As he pulled on his jacket, a sleepy Kitsune made her way down the stairs. She was only wearing a white button up shirt and her panties. She was also brushing her teeth.

"Why are you up so early?" she mumbled in her half-asleep daze.

"I gotta go to cram school," Keitaro replied as he tried not to stare at her legs. "I am applying for university remember?"

"Oh yeah," Kitsune nodded."Where was it again?"

Keitaro pulled on his shoes and took a moment to adress Su who was also leaving for school before replying, "Where? Sagasi. Why?"

Kitsune shrugged as she continued brushing her teeth, 'Sagasi? Where have I heard that name before?'

Keitaro finally got his shoes on and grabbed his books despite Su's jumping around him in curiosity. He then opened the door and headed out with a goodbye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keitaro sighed as he went over the notes that he had missed for the past while. He had missed almost a week of school because of his getting thrown out of the house and subsequent ownership of Hinata House. He glanced over his English notes again as he felt a hand land on his shoulder.

"Well if it isn't our favorite second year ronin," one voice spoke.

"Think you can really cut it after skipping an entire week?" a second snorted.

Keitaro turned in his seat and looked up to see his two friends Shirai and Haitani. They were both ronins like Keitaro. Haitani was a second year ronin while Shirai was only a first year ronin. Together they made the self-named Ronin Trio.

Haitani was the taller one. He had short hair and small glasses that he wore on his nose. He was generally the best looking of the three. That was exampled by the chocolate he got on valentine's day every year. Shirai was a bit more plump than the other two. He had longer hair that he had tied back and large circle glasses.

"Well if it isn't my favorite fellow ronins," Keitaro smirked. "Don't start with me about skipping Haitani. If I recall, you ditched school to meet up with some girl you met on the way here."

"Ouch," Haitani smirked while holding a hand to his heart. "Straight through the heart."

"Nice one Keitaro," Shirai laughed."You know we got the results back from the last practice test."

Shirai took a folded bit of paper from his pocket and put it on Keitaro's desk. he quickly unfolded it into a long sheet of paper. After a few minutes of scanning the paper, he found his name. It was on the upper half of the sheet. Number fifty-two.

"Hey, not bad!" Keitaro grinned. "Out of everyone in the school I'd say that's pretty good!"

"It could be better when compared to the nation," Haitani smirked. "You're borderline acceptance there for Tokyo U."

"It could be worse," Keitaro grinned. "I could be third from the bottom or something."

"He's got a point there," Shirai nodded, he then smirked at Keitaro suspiciously. "By the way,I managed to catch you talking to the braided girl over there."

He pointed over to another student who was studying dilligently. She had two large braids in her hair and glasses as thick as coke bottles. She was also wearing a sweater and a skirt. Her eyes didn't leave the paper.

"Oh, her?" Keitaro asked. "More like I bumped into her on the way in and when she took a look on my face she panicked for some reason and bolted." Now that Keitaro got a good look at her, he seemed to think he had seen her before. The only problem was that he wasn't sure where. He'd seen her in class, but he felt as if he'd seen her outside of class.

"Ooooh, I see how it is," Haitani smirked. "Keitaro, she's got a crush on you."

Little did they know that the girl in question could hear them. Her hand started to tremble in agitation at their little conversation.

"Right," Keitaro smirked. "I'm not lucky as you are Haitani. I doubt many girsl like me in a romantic sense."

"Oh come on Keitaro," Shirai laughed. "Look at her. I think she's your type. Quiet and unassuming. She's the top in the nation too."

"Top huh?" Keitaro whistled in awe. "I gotta envy her for that. Tokyo U is just a matter of time for her."

"Uh-huh," Haitani shrugged. "Why don't you just ask her out? She's a nerd like you anyway. It's a cute couple."

They didn't notice the girl's hand clench so hard that the pencil she was holding suddenly broke.

"Hey," Keitaro frowned. "I'll bet you guys anything that if you take off the glasses and she lets her hair down, she's probably really cute, perhaps even beautiful. We don't know if she isn't."

The girls face then turned crimson. She looked to her paper a she fished out another pencil. She worked even faster while not looking up. She didn't want anyone to see her face and how red it looked.

"Point taken, "Haitani shrugged. "You could probably snag a girl like her if you tried. The good looks wagon didn't short-change you when it passed by."

Keitaro laughed, "I think it did. I'm just average. I don't really think that any girl would be very attracted to me. I'm no one special. Heck, I'm a ronin to boot. That lessens my appeal even more."

The girl sighed in irritation before standing up from her seat. She then made a beeline for Keitaro and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him out of the classroom.

"That was wierd," Shirai muttered.

Haitani sniffed like a proud parent, "She made the first move, but he's heading for his first date. I'm so proud."

Keitaro was feeling somewhat in the dark about why this girl was acting so wierd. She dragged him up a few stairs before coming out onto the roof. There she finally let go of him and took a few steps ahead of him.

"Uh, look," Keitaro began. "If it's about what my friends, or even something I said, uh..I'm really sorry."

"It's not about what they said that's bugging me," The girl replied. "What you said about me was really sweet too. What I'm upset about is what you said about yourself. How can you think those things about yourself?"

"Well, I," Keitaro began, but he stopped when he recognised the girl's voice. "Naru? Is that you!"

"Well,at least you aren't clueless about people around you," the girl muttered while removing her glasses, revealing Naru's brown eyes, "Now back to what I'm upset at you for."

"Well, It's true isn't it?" Keitaro shrugged. "I'm no one special and I'm not even that good looking. I doubt that any girl is attracted to me."

"I can't believe you!" Naru growled. "You are your own worst critic! Where's your self-esteem?"

"I'm just not socially active,"Keitaro replied. "What's wrong with that?"

"Ugh, no wonder you've never had a girlfriend," Naru growled as the first bell rang. "Nevermind, we'll pick this up later."

With that, Naru put her glasses back on and left in a huff. Keitaro watched he leave for a moment before shrugging and following her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day had continued pretty much normally for Keitaro. He actually noticed that Naru was in all his classes. Whenever she saw him she shot him a glare. Not like the one's when she thought he was a pervert. These glares seemed more like disbelief and perhaps a bit of pity.

Lunch finally came and Keitaro sat himself in the cafeteria. He was starving and needed to eat soon. His only problem was that he was so wrapped up in getting ready that morning, he had fogotten to get a lunch ready or even bring some money to buy it.

"Life is full of humor," Keitaro grimaced, his stomach gurgling loudly.

"Why are you just sitting there?" someone spoke. Keitaro glanced and saw Naru standing next to him. "Shouldn't you be eating something?"

"I forgot to make lunch and I didn't bring any money," Keitaro muttered.

Naru sighed but couldn't help but smile slightly, "You are such a dork sometimes. I had Shinobu whip up something for me last night so we can share I guess."

"Thanks Naru," Keitaro grinned.

Naru sat opposite of Keitaro and unwrapped some sandwiches. They had noodles and a kind of filling in them. They looked wierd, but Keitaro wasn't going to refuse someone's kindness.

"Why do you think so little of yourself anyway?" Naru asked. "Way I see it, you are kind of cute and being a ronin doesn't really hurt that."

Keitaro smiled as his sheeks began to heat up, "You're pretty much the second girl to say that to me. The truth is that I can see so many great things about others, but all I know about myself is things I don't like. You know, stuff I want to change."

"I get that," Naru nodded.

"What about you?" Keitaro asked. "Why does a cute girl like you have to dress up like you do now?"

Naru slumped in her seat a little, the small tinge in her cheeks visible, "It really doesn't matter. I have real short sight so I have to wear these glasses when I go out."

Keitaro nodded. He could understand that. His eyesight wasn't that great either. He'd made his eyes bad by studying too hard.

As he finished his piece of Naru's sandwich, Keitaro glimpsed Haitani and Shirai peering at him and Naru from the door. Shirai seemed somewhat shocked at what he was seeing. Haitani was on the verge of tears. This was probably a warning about how his moment with Naru was going to be examined later.

'I am not going to hear the end of this,' Keitaro muttered in his thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keitaro's prediction had come true when the final bell for the day rang. They immediately pounced him and interrogated on how far he went with the 'super-nerd.' He just told him theat they were friends and that she shared her lunch with him. He left out the part that they lived together and his new job. He'd never hear the end of it if he did.

They hounded him until he got on the tram back to the street where the dorm was situated. He leaped on and soon was crowded into tight spaces. He looked ahead of himself and noticed that Naru was standing in front of him. They even took the same tram and he never noticed. She was also studying some flashcards she had made.

"Flashcards huh?" Keitaro spoke. "Never thought of that one before."

"I'll lend them to you sometime," Naru spoke as she turned to face him. "If you're good."

Keitaro smiled as gthe tram started up. He waited patiently while Naru continued to study her cards. Then quite suddenly, she started to slump and her head landed on his shoulder. Using his free arm, he put it around her waist to hold her steady.

"Woah, Naru?" Keitaro asked slightly worried.

Naru started blinking and looked up to Keitaro again. He could see the dark circles under he eyes. She must have been exhausted through the entire day. He wasn't really sure how she had been standing straight all day.

"Oh, sorry," she mumbled. "I pulled an all-nighter after all that craziness last night."

"Oh," Keitaro nodded. He then remembered his arm around her waist. "So, think you can stay awake or do I have to make sure you don't fall?"

"Sure, no...worries," Naru nodded before she nodded off again, he head on his shoulder again.

Keitaro smiled as he shook his head. He kept his arm around her waist to make sure she didn't fall. He hadn't been this close to a girl before, but he didn't let himself get excited over it. This was just circumstance, nothing romantic. It wasn't easy however when Naru snuggled her face into his shoulder in her sleep.

'Wow, she works so hard to be the top," Keitaro thought glumly. 'With all the studying she did to get there, she must of made her eyes bad. No wonder she need the coke bottle frames.

As Naru slept against him, the entire tram suddenly began jerking wildly, "Emergency stop! Please hang on!"

Everyone was jerked forward and the two Tokyo U aspirants were no exception. Naru collided in to Keitaro and she woke up fully. She blinked a moment before looking at Keitaro.

"What's with the arm around me!" she hissed quietly.

"Making sure you don't fall," Keitaro replied. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Naaru replied. "Could you let go of me?"

Keitaro quickly pulled his arm away from Naru. With all the people crushing them, it wasn't easy. Just as soon as she was free, the entire tram jerked again. Someone pressed aginst Naru and her entire body was firmly pressed against him.

"Yow!" Naru cried in surprise.

"Ack!" Keitaro gasped.

He could feel the heat from Naru's body and he could also feel Naru's breasts pressed up against him. Most people would have thought that feeling the body of a pretty girl like Naru would be pretty cool. Those that actually knew her would see it as a death sentance for the guy who tried. Keitaro wasn't one to let himself get excited over a situation like this. One was because he did know Naru and what she would do. The other was that this was not the time for that thing.

"If you dare try to feel me up..." Naru threatened.

"Don't worry," Keitaro replied. "I'm not a pervert, remember."

"Well, you're scoring points as we speak so keep it up," Naru mumbled.

The crowds stopped pressing her and Naru quickly stood up again. She also turned away from him. Keitaro allowed himself a sigh of relief. It came all too soon as the tram jerked again. Keitato fell back against the wall and Naru fell into him.

"Gahg!" Keitaro cried in pain.

From the angle tht Naru had fallen, she had land squarely on Keitaro's manhood, effectively causing a large amount of pain. Naru hadn't noticed because her skirt was hiked up from the fall and she was struggling to pull it back down.

"Ugh," Keitaro groaned from the pain.

Naru finally glanced back at Keitaro and saw him grimacing in pain.

"Huh?" she spoke. "Keitaro, what's wrong?"

"Y-you hit a rather sensitive spot on impact from the fall," Keitaro groaned.

"I did!" Naru gasped, realising what he meant. "Oh I am so sorry Keitaro! We're kind of pinned right now. I can't move."

"Don't worry about it," Keitato groaned. "Just don't squirm or you'll make it worse."

Naru grimaced slighlty in guilt. It took a while, but they were able to stand straight again. Naru helped Keitaro stand while he took several deep breaths to get the pain out of his system. The tram ride from hell finally stopped at Hinata Hot Springs and the two aspirants were able to get off. Keitaro trailed slightly behind Naru because of the slight pain he still felt.

"I really am sorry," Naru spoke while she removed her braids.

"Don't worry about it," Keitaro replied with a small grin. "Nothing you could do about it."

Naru smiled as she let Keitaro catch up to him. They both came to Hinata House and began walking up the satirs. Both of them were silent.

"Hey Naru," Keitaro began. "Do you think it would be all right if I studied with you sometime?"

"Why?" Naru asked. "I saw your scores. They're not bad. You could get into Tokyo U with that."

"Well, even if I do well, I still have problems with some parts," Keitaro explained. "I was just wondering if it would be all right if I studied with you so I could understand it better."

Naru looked up the stairs as she considered it. She then looked to the ground before looking back at Keitaro.

"I'll think about it," Naru smiled. "May I ask why you want to get into Tokyo U so badly?"

"Why?" keitaro asked. "Well how about you? Why do you want to get in?"

They finally got to the top and NAru took a few steps ahead. She gazed the the sky for a moment, "Me? Well I'm..."

Naru then turned around quickly and stuck her tounge out mischeviously,"...not gonna tell you!"

Ketaro laughed as Naru joined him. That was a clever reply. They both came up to Hinata hpouse and saw Kitsune and Motoko sitting outside.

"Well well," Kitsune smirked. "Walked home together did you? That's so sweet."

"I trust you did nothing dishonourable towards Narusegawa?" asked Motoko.

Both aspirants sweatdropped as the recalled everything that happened during the tram ride back from the cram school.

"Of course not Motoko," Keitaro replied. "I thought you all knew me by now."

Keitaro walked for the doors to Hinata House when he recalled something. Usually wherever Motoko was, Su was not far behind so where was she?

"Hey Ronin! Time to play!"

Keitaro the found himself on the recieving end of an airborne kick which Su planted on him when she wung out of a tree next to the door.

"Yerk!" Keitaro crieds as he was knocked to the ground. 

Motoko watched the small exchange with mild curiosity. She had long suspected that her landlord had training in the martial arts, but she had yet to see anything to show that he did. In fact, the only thing that really aroused her suspicions was the fact that she heard Naru speak about how he had caught her 'Naru unch' without getting hurt. He was a real mystery and Motoko was determined to solve it.

To Be Continued

A/N: There it is. Chapter four. I know this is mostly Keitaro and Naru at this point but it focoused around her mostly at this point. Not much to do about it at this point. Don't worry, each of the girls will get their own time in the light and I'll try to strengthen romantic bonds between them. I'm gettimg lots of requests for pairings. Thanks everyone! 


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Love Hina or any of it's affiliated characters. Those belong to Ken Akamatsu and not me. I'm just writing this fic because I wanted to. I'm not even getting paid for this. With that said, no one can sue me now and we can ge on with the fic.

-Ten-Faced Paladin

Love Hina Redux By Ten-Faced Paladin Chapter 5: Kotatsu Complications

Everyone was just finishing dinner and Naru was washing the dishes. It had been her night to cook and everyone had enjoyed it. The meals that she cooked looked pretty funky but actually tasted pretty good. It was a pretty wierd thing in itself. Kitsune had pointed out that little fact and Naru cracked a dish as she clenched her hands in agitation.

"So," Kitsune began. "Our landlord. Think we can make an informed decision about him now?"

Motoko was standing in her seat and she closed her eyes for a moment, "He has been very kind to all of us and has worked hard. I do not see why he cannot stay ."

Su leaped over from the karaoke machine she had been setting up, "I wants Keitaro to stay too! He's really funny when I kick him and he goes 'prrgh' and 'yerk!'"

Shinobu nodded from where she was placing the last of the clean dishes into the cubords, "I want Sempai to stay too. He's really nice. He said I can do good in school if I really try."

"Well I know I'd like him to stay," Kitsune smirked. "How about you Naru?"

Naru turned from the sink as she wiped her hands and turned off the tap. She recalled the last week that Keitaro had been with them since he became the landlord. Ever since the tram ride, she and him had actually been getting along. She hadn't accused him of being a pervert since that day.

"He can stay I guess," Naru shrugged. "He's not bad at all, but if you'll excuse me, I have to study. I'll be in my room if you need me."

Kitsune smiled as her friend put her hand towel on the counter and headed for the stairs.

"Got it rough, eh?" she asked playfully.

"Exam students don't have free time," Naru replied as she walked through the doorway.

As Su started belting out songs on her karaoke machine, Kitsune put her fingers to her chin as a smirk came to her face again.

"I wonder what our other bookworm is up to right now," she thought out loud.

The other bookworm in question, Keitaro, was just about ready to blow steam out of his ears. He had been working on his studies for the past five hours. He had even skipped dinner so he could get this work done.

"Math," Keitaro groaned. "Why did it have to be math?"

Needless to say, Keitaro and mathematics got along as well as Indiana Jones and snakes.

"This was what killed me last year," Keitaro sighed. "I know there's only so may types of problems they can use, but even so, it's still hard as hell.'

An image of Nau in her 'super nerd' disguise flashed through his mind.

'I bet she could do these without breaking a sweat,' Keitaro thought to himself. 'I mean, since that tram ride she hasn't been that hostile to me. She hasn't even accused me of being a pervert.'

Keitaro looked at his answer column for his work. it was all blank save for two or three questions. Those were the only ones that he was sure of the answer. The rest was a big blank to him. After seeing that, he came to a conclusion. He needed help.

"Well, I'm not too proud to beg," Keitaro sighed.

Keitaro gathered up his notebook and an extra pencil. He then made his way up to the floor above him and stood at Naru's door. He took a deep breath and knocked at the door gently.

It opened quickly to reveal Naru's face with her coke bottle frames on, "What?"

Keitaro cringed at the tone of her voice. She sounded upset again.

"Uh, hey Naru," Keitaro began. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I asked for some help."

Naru glanced at the notebook in his hands and then back at Keitaro. After a moment she shruggged and sighed, "Fine, I guess it couldn't hurt. Come on in"

She opened the door all the way and she suddenly flinched as Kitaro saw her. She was wearing a cardigan and sweats. Her face heated up as she glanced at her room. It was a total mess. Books were thrown everywhere and dirty laundry was also all over the floor. Naru then slammed the door shut behind her.

"Could..uh you grab some hot chocolate or something for us?" she mumbled. "I-it might take a while."

"uh..sure," Keitaro replied, thouroughly confused. "I could use one myself anyway."

After Keitaro left, Naru charged into her room again. A series of crashes and bumps could be heard from the other side of the door. At one point, Naru raced from the room holding a huge garbage bag filled with stuff only she knew about. She then raced back in at breakneck speed and slammed the door shut again. Keitaro returned with a tray and two cups filled with hot chocolate and he was even more confused when he heard the banging from Naru's room. After another minute, Naru opened the door again. She was wearing a yellow sweater and a red skirt. She was also panting heavily, but the room looked like it was brand new.

"You know," Keitaro smiled in amusement. "I don't really care if you have a messy room"  
"Sh-sh-shut up," Naru mumbled, blushing. "I am a high school girl remember? You can't expect me to not care when I let a guy in my room."

"I'm flattered," Keitaro smiled. "Can I actually be let in now?"

Naru nodded as she stepped out of his way. Keitaro walked inside and placed the tray on the kotatsu that Naru had placed in the centre of the room. As he stood back up he noticed a strap coming out of the door of the closet. He could already guess what it was.

'If anything radiated 'do not touch' then that would be it,' Keitaro thought to himself. 'I'd better be careful.'

Naru took a seat in front of him and put on her glasses, "So, what are you having problems with?"

Keitaro opened his notebook and pointed out the section he was looking at, "Around here is what's been giving me problems."

Naru looked over the problems and placed the notebook back on the table. She then looked straight into Keitaro's eyes. They stared at each other for a moment before she finally spoke.

"How dumb are you?" she shrieked suddenly. "This is easy! It's trig!"

"I know that!" Keitaro replied with his own shout. "Take a closer look! I can do the basics but this advanced stuff really bogs me down!"

Naru frowned and looked back at the book. As she glanced at the problems she began to soften her face.

"Okay, I see your problem," she spoke. "It's the added terms and formulas that are getting to you. I'll try to explain."

Over the next hour, Naru helped Keitaro go over the problems that were giving him trouble. She had to explain some things twice but he got it pretty quick. Slowly, Keitaro began to find how each formula worked. Before long, Keitaro was finally able to finish the problems that were giving him so much trouble.

"Wow," Keitaro laughed. "I guess I am kind of dumb after all."

"Hey!" Naru growled. "Don't say stuff like that. You aren't dumb. Didn't you see your last scores? You're just having a problem or two with other stuff. I even have problems in subjects sometimes and I'm top in the nation remember?"

Keitaro scratched the back of his head. Her attitude had done a complete one-eighty,"Yeah, I guess you're right. It just feels like these problems are so simple now and I couldn't get them before."

"Don't bother yourself about it. You can do it now," Naru remarked. Her face then turned thoughtful. "Hey, Keitaro. Why do you want to get into Tokyo U so badly anyway?"

Keitaro on his elbow which was situated on the table, "Well, You're probably going to think I'm a sap for it, but I guess I can tell you."

Naru took a sip from her hot chocolate before Keitaro began his story. Keitaro himself took a deep breath to get himself ready. He hadn't told this story before to anyone.

"There was this girl that I was friends with about fifteen years ago," Keitaro explained. "We were really good friends too. When I was about five we made a promise to each other that we'd go to Tokyo University together. I mean, we had heard that two people who go there together end up living happily ever after. Childhood dreams y'know?"

Keitaro slumped until his chin was on the table. A kind of depression fell over on his face.

"The sad thing is that I can't really remember her name and I don't know what she looks like now. I'm not even sure if she remembers making the promise or even me for that matter," Keitaro then sat up and looked to Naru. "Do you think that after all this time she'd sill want to keep that promise?"

Naru blinked before leaning over the table into Keitaro's face.

"Absolutely!" she answered confidently. "She'd remember!"

Keitaro leaned back in slight surprise, "Do..do you really think so?"

Naru stood up with that determined air still around her, "Sure! If she really liked you then it wouldn't matter how much time passed. Of course she'd remember!"

Naru then stepped away from the table with her fists clenched in the air, "Overcoming all obstacles no matter what. I bet she's working hard to achieve her goal. Ooh, it's so romantic!"

She then turned back to Keitaro while removing her glasses, "Even if it's just to go to Tokyo U together."

Keitaro smiled at Naru's passionate speech. No doubt about it. She was a hopeless romantic. 'I wonder,' Keitaro pondered. 'Could she be my promise girl? No. She's too young.'

Keitaro was suddenly snpped out of his thoughts alongside Naru when a knocking came from her door, "Hey Naru! Can I come in?"

Naru immediately started to panic. This was bad. If Kitsune found them together at this time of night she'd tease her to no end. She then grabbed Keitaro by the shoulders who had no doubt come to the same conclusion.

"Oh crap!" Naru whispered. "If she sees you all hell's gonna break loose!"

"What do I do!" Keitaro whispered back, looking for a place to hide.

"Um, ah," Naru sputtered, her eyes then landing on the kotatsu. "Under the table!"

"What!" was all Keitato could get out before Naru threw him under the kotatsu.

Naru just managed to sit down when Kitsune opened the door on her own accord. Under the table, Naru's legs were draped across Keitaro's back as he was forced to lie on the floor as much as he could without making a sound.

"Uh, hey Kitsune," Naru smiled nervously. "Did you need anything?"

"No, I'm just here to bug you," Kitsune smiled as she examined the room. "Wow, you finally cleaned up." 

Keitaro was beginning to feel his body stiffen up while the girls spoke to each other. This was the last thing that he needed to happen in a girls dorm. If Kitsune found him now then then everyone was going to think that he and Naru were having a relationship. Not only would Kitsune tease him but Motoko would probably take a chunk out of his hide for what she thought was being perverted. Keitaro just sent up a silent prayer for Kitsune not to find him.

"I heard something earlier," he heard Kitsune comment. "Is something going on in here?"

"No!" Naru denied loudly.

'We are going to get busted if she keeps denying it like that,' Keitaro thought to himself.

After that, he hard words that made his heart stop.

"Hey, let me under the kotatsu," he heard Kitsune speak.

'Oh shit!' Keitaro cursed to himself.

He saw Kitsune's legs start coming under the table. He knew he didn't have much choice, he scrambled backwards. All the while praying that his life wasn't going to end. It probably would since there was no way that Naru was not going to see this as perverted. Realizing that little fact, Keitaro just prayed for Naru's wrath to be quick and relatively painless. He just hoped that the gods were in a giving mood.

Above them, Naru felt Keitaro squirming closer to her. Her face started heating up when she felt him move.

'What the hell is he doing!' Naru screeched in her thoughts. 'If he touches me he's so going to get it.'

Kitsune looked at Naru confusedly. Her face was red and she seemed uncomfortable. After a moment, she seemed to actually squirm as if something was touching her in the wrong spot or something.

"Uh...Naru?" Kitsune began

"Yes?" Naru barked instantly.

Kitsne sweatdropped at her firends antics, "You're acting a little strange."

"You think so?" Naru asked while tugging at the neck of her sweater.

Naru then squirmed unfomfortably again. Now Kitsune was definitely suspicious about something. Naru ws really acting wierd and her face was a bright red. In Kitsune's book, that only meant one thing.

"Are you sick or something?" Kitsune asked in concern.

If Keitaro could have face-faulted, he would have at this point. He took a deep breath and tried to keep his thoughts in order. He was going to suffocate if he stayed under any longer. Just how long was Kitsune going to stay here?

'I'm going to suffocate like this!' Keitaro thought to himself. 'Where's the damn switch?'

Keitaro shakily reched to the edge of the table and began searching for the switch to turn off the kotatsu. Taking a random shot in the dark, Keitaro grasped the edge of the kotatsu in his search for the switch. He instead touched something soft.

'Woah, that wasn't it,' Keitaro grumbled inwardly. 'Just what was that?'

Above, Naru almost squealed when she felt something touch her. She could easily tell who did it. Her face blazed red while that happened and Kitsune noticed immediately.

"Okay," Kitsune frowned. "Let me check your temperature."

"What?" Naru gasped.

Keitaro saw Kitsune leave the kotatsu and he immedaitely took action. In his oxygen deprived mind, he thought that if Kitsune left the kotatsu, she must have left the room. He immediately began to scramble for the edge.

'If I stay under here any longer I'm gonna suffocate!' he shouted inwardly.

Naru Immeadiately felt Keitaro try to get out from under the table. She almost went into a panic when she felt him move.

'You idiot!' She thought. 'Don't come out now! She's still here!'

Kitsune placed her hand on Naru's forehead and the other on her own. Naru was already blushing like mad with Keitaro under her table and his squrming about was not helping. This would of course make anyone who took her tempaerature the way Kitsune was think she was sick. Of course, if Keitaro came out now, Naru would have more to think about than a fever. So, she did the only thing she knew she could do at this time. She grasped Keitaro's head and pushed it to the floor with a slam.

"What was that?" asked Kitsune, noticing the noise.

"Um..ah..hit my knee! Yeah," Naru replied while feigning pain. "Ow, ow ow."

Under the table, Keitaro was feeling the real thing. His face was shoved into the floor which was quite unexpected on his part. He was pretty sure that his nose was broken along with the panel of flooring that Naru slammed his head into.

'I'll have to fix that too,' Keitaro sighed inwardly.

Back above, Kitsune had finished her examination.

"Wow girl, you have a fever," Kitsune reprted. "I think you'd better turn in soon, okay?"

"Uh, sure," Naru nodded. "I'll do that."

Kitsune smiled and left the room with a small wave. Naru finally let go of Keitaro's head and the boy in question immediately dove out from under the table with a loud gasp.

"Ugh, my nose," he groaned. "I think you broke it."

Naru stood up from her seat looking royally pissed,"Well that's what you get for groping me under the table!"

Keitaro found his thoughts completely blank.

'Oh shit,' he thought. "That soft thing was you? I was looking for the switch."

"Oh yeah?" Naru frowned while clenching her fists. "Well next time use your eyes, not your hands!"

Keitaro flinched and closed his eyes, awaiting Naru's attack. He wasn't going to block it this time. He probably deserved the punch. When the punch never came, he opened his eyes slightly to see if Naru was going to pound him. He only saw her quivering with laughter.

"You honestly thought I was going to hit you?" Naru laughed. "I'm not blind you know. I could tell you were looking for the switch. Besides, I know you wouldn't take advantage of the situation like that."

Keitaro sighed in relief. It seems the gods were being incredibly generous after all. He wouldn't be dying today.

"Hey Naru! I got this cold remedy"  
Or the gods were just setting him up for a bigger fall.

Kitsune froze when she saw Keitaro and Naru together in her room. Just by seeing the looks on their faces she could tell that they were together for a while. They were probably studying but Kitsune knew she could really tease them about this. Kitsune also felt something that she hadn't felt in a while. When she saw Keitaro and Naru, she couldn't help but feel...jealous.

"You two...," she began. She then turned to lean out into the hallway "Hey everyone! Keitaro and Naru are getting it on in her room!" 

"Kitsune!" Naru shrieked, her face burning bright. "Were just studying!"

"Y-yeah!" Keitaro sputtered while waving his arms. "Just studying!" 

Kitsune then came back itno the room, "Sure you are. Studying a little human anatomy?"

"Kitsune!" Naru shrieked.

Keitaro sighed and let his face heat up at Kitsune's taunts. There was no way he was going to hear the end of this. He was just glad Motoko wasn't around.

To Be Continued

A/N: Well, there's chapter five. I had a real problem with ending it. I just couldn't find a fitting one. If the ending's a little weak then I'm sorry. If you've read the manga then you can tell I'm trying to follow it as closely as I can with my changes. If you're pining after a romance between Keitaro and another girl then don't worry. I'm changing major events to involve the other girls too. I'm not saying what or else it's going to ruin the story. Thanks for all the reviews you guys! I really appreciate it. 


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Love Hina or any of the associated characters. Those belong to Ken Akamatsu. A guy can dream I guess. Anyhow, now that I've said this I can't be sued so enjoy.  
-Ten-Faced Paladin

Love Hina Redux By Ten-Faced Paladin Chapter 6: Don't Cry Shinobu

It was dinnertime at Hinata house and all the residents were present. The five girls and one guy were all sitting at the table and digging in. Su was by far going the fastest in her whirlwind of food inhalation. Motoko was just eating quietly, still not one for dinnertime conversation. Kitsune was busy sipping sake again while she ate while Keitaro and Naru talked about things they had recently studied. Shinobu seemed as quiet as usual.

"Oh wow," Keitaro smiled as he took a huge bite. "Shinobu's cooking not only looks good, but it tastes awsome too."

"Yep, that's our Shinbou," Kitsune grinned. "Hinata's master chef."

"I'm..uh..I'm not that great," Shinobu sputtered while looking at the table.

"Humble too," Kitsune smiled. "So, what's everone's master plan for the weekend?"

Naru glared at her best frined from her seat next to her, "Don't you ever have anything to do"  
"Hey, don't diss my freelance writing," Kitsune spoke as she pointed her chopsticks at Naru. "I have plenty to do. My calender is full of dates."

"I'm sure it is," Naru smiled as she took another bite from her food.

Su finally inhaled as much food as she wanted an she gave a small burp while leaning back in her chair with a content smile. She then opened her eyes and leaned over to Shinobu.

"Shinobu!" she smiled. "What are you doing this Sunday?"

"Oh, uh, me?" Shinobu replied quietly. "Well, um..I..."

Motoko glanced over to the younger girl as she took a sip from a glass, "What's wrong Shinobu. You seem a little down."

Shinobu's face started heating up and the blush was visible on her face and spreading quickly.

"Nothing," She quickly answered. "I'm fine. Honest."

Keitaro was watching the exchange with a little curiosity, "Are you sure Shinbou? If not then I'd be happy to help with whatever it is."

Shinobu's face turned an even deeper red, "N-n-no Sempai. I-I-I'm really okay."

Keitaro looked at Shinobu with a slight frown on his face before he shrugged, "Okay. If you're sure."

Shinobu nodded again before she went quietly back to her meal. Keitaro still kept a lingering glance on her.

'Okay, something is wrong,' he thought. 'I think I'd better ask Motoko about it later. She was the only other one to notice Shinobu's lack of smiles tonight.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Motoko was busy with her evening training exercises on the roof. She went through her normal maneuvers and also readying herself with her special techniques. Without the ki of course. Keitaro had enough work on his hands. She was preparing for her Hundred Blossom Profusion Strike when she heard someone coming. They were trying to be quiet, but her trained senses easily caught the sound.

"Uh...Motoko?" she heard Keitaro's voice speak.

Motoko turned and saw none other that Keitaro himself standing by the stairs which led back inside. She let her rest in her hand and glanced at Keitaro.

"You're disturbing my training Urashima," she stated cooly. "What do you want?"

Keitaro rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, "Well, I wanted to talk to you about Shinobu. I just figured I'd talk to you first since you noticed that she seemed a little down too."

Motoko sighed and sheathed her sword, "You would be right about that. I did notice that she seemed rather depressed. I think it might have to do with her grades. Before you arrived she was very depressed about them. Pehaps her grades have slipped again?"

"I hope not," Keitaro frowned as he looked to the ground. "If it is then I'd be happy to help her with that."

"But what about your on studies?" Motoko asked. "Shouldn't you be studying for Tokyo U?"

Keitaro shrugged, "I guess, but I'm also the landlord here. It's my job to make sure you girls are all happy isn't it?"

Motoko looked at Keitaro with a slight hint of respect in her eys, "Though it is not your job to ensure our happiness, it is heartening to see that you take all aspects of your life seriously. That is admirable."

Keitaro rubbed the back of his neck as a red tinge came to his face, "Thanks Motoko. Even if I'm probably nowhere near as dedicated as you are. Thanks for the insight. I think Haruka might have something to add. I'll ask her"

"That is a wise idea," Motoko nodded. "She is quite intelligible. She would have some good advice."

Keitaro smiled with a nod, "Yeah, she's been like that since I've known her. Sorry for interrupting your training."

"You are forgiven," Motoko nodded. "Just be sure you have a good reason should you do it again."

Keitaro nodded and he left. Motoko unsheathed her sword and returned to her training.

'He is quite kind,' she thought. 'There is more to him than meets the eye.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the next day before Keitaro finally managed to get a chance to talk to Haruka again. He was just getting off the tram from town when he recognised the opportunity. As he was walking up the stairs, he made a detour to head for Haruka's teahouse.

He opened the door and the usual bell tone rang as the door hit a bell that was hanging near the door. There were several poeple sitting at tables and Haruka was bringing out a tray filled with various drinks. Even with all the tables that were occupied, she didn't seem overworked. She even had a cigarettee in her mouth. She finishied passing out the tea when she glanced at the door to see Keitaro.

"Glad you're here Keitaro," she smiled. "I've been meaning to give something to you. Just a minute."

Keitaro didn't even get to ask his question when Haruka vanished into the back part of her shop. Not wanting to look strange, Keitaro sat at a nearby table. After tapping his fingers on the table fo a moment, Haruka came back out carrying a black book.

"Here you go," she spoke as she handed it to Keitaro. "It's a list of all the residents in Hinata house and their personal information. You'll need it since you're the landlord."

"Well, uh, thanks I guess," Keitaro mumbled. "Oh, Haruka, I need..."

Keitaro was cut off as more people came into the teahouse. Haruka sighed as she took a drag from her cigarette.

"I'll have to cut this short," Haruka spoke. "You'd better head back to Hinata House."

Sensing that he wasn't going to be able to get his question answered, Keitaro just nodded and left the shop. He looked through the book as he went up the stairs. Haruka wasn't lying. Everything that he needed to know about his residents as their landlord was there.

"Don't know what I'll need this for, but you never know. Especially around here." Keitaro commented with a smirk.

Back at the cafe, Haruka leaned on the counter while the new arrivals looked through the menu. She had a slight smirk on her face as she he took her cigarette in her fingers.

"That should help with Shinobu," she smiled. "I just hope that boy is sharp enough to pick it out." 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shinobu sat in her room and gave a depressed sigh. She was looking at her calender as she tapped on the current date with a mechanical pencil.  
"I guess no one remembered after all," she sighed.

Shinobu felt a little like crying. Even back home her parents were usually too busy fighting to remember much of anything about her.She was really happy when she came to Hinata House. Everyone was really nice to her and it got even better when Keitaro came. He was really nice to her and he really believed in her too. It made her feel really good inside. Everytime Keitaro talked to her he always said soemthing nice. He made her feel warm inside.

"Not even Sempai remembered," Shinbou murmured, tears in the corner of her eyes.

Heaving another huge sigh, she began to shake her he to get all the depressing emotions out of it. All she had to do was her usual chores to keep her mind off it. That way she wouldn't get sad about it.

"Okay!" Shinobu nodded to herself. "Time to get to work on that laundry."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keitaro just finished getting his shoes off as he went through the entire book about his tenants. He shut the book and began heading for the stairs when he saw a large stack of folded laundry walking towards the stairs.

"Shinobu?" Keitaro asked curiously. "Is that you?"

"Oh! Hello Sempai," Shinobu greeted.

"You, uh, need some help?" Keitaro asked in slight concern.

"Oh I'm fine Sempai," Shinobu smiled from behind the laundry. "I've been doing this for a while. I'm used to it.

"Well, if you're sure," Keitaro remarked while rubbing the back of his head.

Shinobu nodded, making the pile shake and she went up the stairs. Keitaro shrugged and continued on his way. When he got up to the floor where his room was situated, he started looking through the resident list again.

"Why do I get the feeling that there's something I missed in here?" he asked himself.

As he looked through the book, he didn't notice Shinobu coming around the corner in front of him. She was piled up with sheets this time and she couldn't see in what was in front of her. It was a collision waitng to happen.

Keitaro looked straight ahead only to see a pile of sheets which collided with him. He fell back and was covered with the sheets.

"What the!" he gasped in surprise.

Keitaro pulled the sheets away from his head and saw Shinobu frantically folding up the sheets again.

"Oh jeez!" Keitaro gasped. "I'm so sorry Shinobu! I should have watched where I was going."

Shinobu looked from her folding, "Oh no Sempai! It's my fault. I should have been watching where I was going."

Keitaro and Shinobu both collected all the sheets and they both managed to get them back into a pile again. It was lucky he had wiped down the floors again or else she might of had to wash the sheets again.

"Thank you for helping me Sempai," Shinobu smiled.

"It's no problem Shinobu," Keitaro smiled while rubbing the back of his head. "Are you sure you still don't want me to help?"

"I'm sure Sempai," Shinobu smiled as she picked up the stack. "I'll see you later."

The girl then charged off to complete her chores. He looked to the ground and found his book lying open on the floor. He picked it up and found that it was open on Shinobu's information. As he continued towards his room he read it over.

"Moved to Hinata House because of family issues," Keitaro read as he entered his room. "Wow. A girl her age living on her own. Must be tough. She probably gets lonely."

He took as seat at his table and placed the list on it. He looked over the information again in his need to know what was bothering his youngest resident. His eyes ran over a bit of information and widened in surprise.

"Oh no way!" he gasped. "How'd I miss that?"

He leaped out of his seat and ran over to his calender to check the date. After looking at the current date he dropped his head in guilt.

'No wonder she's so depressed,' he thought to himself. 'How could we have missed this?'

Keitaro tore himself away from the calender and raced back for the hole that connected him to Naru's room. He grasped the edges of it and hopisted himself up, pushing up the lid that she used to cover it.

"Hey Naru!" he called. "Are you there?"

"What?" she answered curtly. "I'm studying here so this had better be good."

Keitaro hoisted himself up through the hole where he found Naru sitting at her kotatsu. She had a number of books opened and she seemed to have been working since she got back from cram scchool.

"I think I know what's wrong with Shinobu," Keitaro reported. "You know how she's been depressed over the last few days."

Naru's face softened instantly. "Really? Well, spit it out already."

Keitaro walked over to Naru and whispered what he found out in her ear. Afer that she gasped and brought her hands to her mouth.

"Are you serious!" she gasped. "Oh man! How could we have missed that?"

"I know," Keitaro nodded. "I'm not feeling great about this either."

"So what do we do?" Naru asked with a tone of guilt in her voice.

"Well, you get Motoko and Su, I'll get Kitsune," Keitaro explained. "We'll meet up downstairs."

"Gotcha," Naru noddded.

Keitaro nodded and scrambled back down the hole he came through while Naru stood up and went out the door, intent on finding Motoko and Su.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shinobu finally put the last load of laundry into the dryer and she went to the living room to see what evertone was doing. She was slightly surprised to see that no one was there. Usually Kitsune could be seen there with a drink or passed out on the couch. It was odd to not see her there.

She then walked upstairs and silently knocked on Keitaro's door.

"Sempai?" she asked quietly. "Is anyone there?"

No answer came. Shinobu then opened the door a crack and confirmed that little fact. There wasn't any light coming down from the hole that connect his and Naru's room. That meant that Naru wasn't in her room either.

"where'd everyone go?" Shinobu asked herself.

She walked to the third floor expecting to find Su working on some kind of invention or Motoko in the midst of her meditation. Nothing. No one was there and it didn't look like they were there for a while.

"They're all probably out having fun," Shinobu muttered sadly. "They really did forget."

Shinobu wanted to cry again and this time she didn't have any chores to keep her mind off of it. Hot tears leaked to the corners of her eyes. She just shook her head. She couldn't cry just yet. Taking a shuddering breath, Shinobu ran for the stairs which led to where she hung the laundry. It was her secret place. She always went there when she was feeling sad.Right now she needed it more than anything else availible to her right now.

Shinobu came into the cold evening air and walked slowly over to the railing which surrounded the area. She looked out into the darkening sky and felt the tears coming to her face again. This time though, she wouldn't stop them. She was all alone so it didn't matter.

"Shinobu?" a voice asked.

Shinobu quickly turnd around and saw Keitaro standing at the stairs. She was caught by surprise at his sudden appearance.

"S-Sempai?" she gasped in surprise.

Still feeling the tears in the corners of her eyes, Shinobu decided to make a break for it. She didn't want Keitaro to see her like this. A small part of her was also a little upset with him for not remembering something that was so important to her.

As she ran past Keitaro, he reached out annd gently clasped her hand. Shinbou felt her face turn cherry red as she felt Keitaro's warm hand holding hers.

'He-he's holding my hand!' Shinobu squealed in thought. 'Am I dreaming?'

"I thought I'd find you up here," Keitaro smiled as he let go of Shinobu's hand. "There's actually something I just have to tell you."

"W-what's that Sempai?" Shinbou asked uncertainly.

Keitaro's face broke into a huge smile, "Happy birthday Shinobu."

Shinobu's face turned into the perfect example of surprise. What Keitaro had said had completely blindsided her.

'He knew?' she thought to herself, her face reddening again. 'He remembered!'

There was a rustling sound past the railing and suddenly the rest of the residents of Hinata House came into view. They were all wearing party hats and throwing confetti into the air.

"Happy birthday Shinobu!" they all shouted at the top of their longs, well, everyone except Motoko anyway.

"Ah!" Shinobu gasped in surprise.

"November 15th, that's your birthday isn't it?" Keitaro smiled. "You turn 13 if I'm not mistaken."

Shinobu smiled as tears came to the corner of her eyes yet again. This time however, these tears represented just how happy the young woman was.

"Th-thank you eveyone," Shinobu smiled. "I'm..I'm so happy."

Kitsune walked over to Keitaro and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"You should thank this big lug most Shinobu," Kitsune explained. "This whole surprise was all his idea to begin with."

"Hey, come on now," Keitaro smiled embarrassingly. "You all helped out too."

Shinobu didn't seem to hear that last part as she looked up to Keitaro with stars in her eyes again. It caught everyone by surprise when she raced at Keitaro and leaped at him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank you Sempai!" she cried into his shirt. "Thank you so much!"

"Hey, hey," Keitaro smiled as Shinobu backed away with a red face. "Come on Shinobu. Tears aren't meant to be seen on a birthday. Come on, you've got presents to open."

"Time for presents!" Su cheered noisily.

"Time to party!" Kitsune cheered just as loudly.  
Everyone then took the party down to the living room where it really went into full swing. It actually got so noisy that Haruka could hear it clearly from the cafe. She just stood outside the door with her usual cigarette and a pleased smile.

"Looks like they figured it out," she smiled. "Knew that kid was smart."

To Be Continued

A/N: There we go. I want to thank my reviewers for pointing out my spelling mistakes. Sometimes it's a little hard to notice them and I don't have spell check. On the story front, I hope you guys like what you're reading so far. I know I'm enjoying writing it. For Motoko fans, the next chapter is for you. For anyone who still doesn't know, I'm working from the manga. I hope you guys are enjoying that. I'll see you all next chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Love Hina or any of the connected characters. When I say I own none then I mean I own none. They all belong to Ken Akamatsu. I just read the manga and write fics like this. So, I hope you all enjoy my writing and don't sue me.

-Ten-Faced Paladin

Love Hina Redux By Ten-Faced Paladin Chapter 7: Kendo Challenge

It was the end of November and the sky was a murky gray in Hinata Hot Springs. It was raining and everone was avoiding going outdoors if they could help it. Of course, not everyone could avoid being out in the rain. This included three ronins in particular.

Keitaro, Shirai, and Haitani were just leaving the cram school and decided to walk home. Keitaro preferred to go on the tram, but his two friends insisted. resigning himself to his fate, Keitaro just walked alongside his friends.

Today also marked when the students got back their practice exam marks. These marks let every student know just what their chances of getting into university were. For some, they had excellent chances. For others, well, the future didn't look to bright anytime soon.

Keitato, Shirai, and Haitani were looking over their results. Haitani held a pretty low 25 chance of getting into his selected university. Shirai's chances weren't much better at a slightly bigger 30. Keitaro had by far the best chance of the three with a solid 55. Of course, he was just at the wire for getting in. The times did not look comforting for the Ronin Trio.

"Whaaaaa!" Haitani shouted into the air. "It's November and this is my score!"

Shirai shook his head at his friend's outburst, "You know, at this rate, only Keitaro might get into his first choice."

"55," Keitaro muttered while looking at his paper. "Well, I suppose it could be worse."

Shirai shook his head again, "Looks like none of us are very happy about our scores. Oh well."

"There's only one thing to do to get out of this depression," Haitani grinned while he touched his glasses dramatically.

"Why do I get the feeling I know what he's going to say?" Keitaro muttered to Shirai.

"You know me well Keitaro," Haitani smirked. "We'll go babe hunting and forget about the entrance exams!"

Shirai sighed, "I think you and I may be psychic when it comes to him Keitaro."

Before they could even try to convince Haitani to forget about going on the hunt, he had already zoned in on a target. Three to be exact.

"Right off the bat," he grinned. "There's a good looking trio."

Keitaro looked down the sidewalk to see three girls walking away from them. He smirked as he recognised them. The one on the right had was Naru in her super nerd dsguise again. The one on the middle was Motoko in her high school uniform while the one on the left was Su in her own school uniform.

"Hey, not bad,"Shirai smiled. "I like the one on the right. How about you Keitaro?"

"Well, if you want my honest opinion, I wouldn't try hitting on them. They might hit back." Keitaro remarked.

"What are you talking about Keitaro?" Haitani frowned. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Before Keitaro could even begin giving examples of what Motoko alone would do, both Shirai and Haitani began zeroing in on the three girls. Filling with dread on wondering if his friends would survive this next encounter or not.

"Hey cuties, do you have some free time? How about having some coffe with us?" Haitani began.  
"Yeah, how about it?" Shirai added.

"I wouldn't do that!" Keitaro shouted urgently. "I really wouldn't!"

Motoko stopped walking before her voice could be heard. She was talking softly, but her voice was dead serious.

"Stop being so obnoxious," she muttered.

The next moment happened in a heartbeat. Using her umbrella as a sword, Motoko unleashed a horizontal slash which was aimed at the three ronins. Acting just as quickly, Keitaro managed a backflip even with all his school supplies in his backpack. He sailed over the attack just as it collided with Shirai and Haitani. The two ronins landed on the ground with a solid crash while Keitaro managed to land on his own two feet, but he slipped on the wet pavement and crashed on his butt.

"Ow ow," Keitaro muttered as he stood up. "I guess I'm in worse shape than I thought."

Keitaro looked at his two friends and saw that they were both knocked out and lying on the ground. He grimaced at the sight, but he really didn't pity them.

"I told you so," he muttered to them.

He turned back to see both Su and Naru gaping at him in shock. They had apparently seen Keitaro dodge the attack. Motoko was also staring at him. She seemed to be analyzing how he moved as compared to how he looked.

"Good show Urashima," she remarked. "Few have managed to dodge my attacks. This also confirms my suspicions."

Keitaro tilted his head to the side while raising an eyebrow, "Uh, what suspicions?"

"For some time now I believed that you had some experience in martial arts," Motoko explained. "Those beliefs have now been confirmed, though you have gotten rusty through not using your techniques."

"Well, uh, I haven't really practiced for a while, true," Keitaro mumbled while he rubbed the back of his head. "So, uh, what do we do about these two?"

He pointed over to where Haitani and Shirai were still lyng on the ground. Motoko just frowned and turned her back to them.

"Just leave them," she remarked. "Those perverts got what they deserved."

Motko then began walking again. Su skipped happily behind her while Naru walked over to Keitaro.

"Come on," she sighed. "We'll get these guys over to a bench. I can't believe you hang out with these guys and aren't a pervert though."

"I sometimes wonder that myself," Keitaro laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some time later, Keitaro was drying his head with a towel in the living room. Kitsune was lying on the couch waith a drink watching her horse races. The rain was even letting up and the sun was coming out.  
"Ahh, I feel so much better," Keitaro sighed. "You know, I've never notice how skilled Motoko is with the sword. She took out two guys in one strike."

Kitsune glanced over at Keitaro and smirked. The races weren't intersting, but hanging out with her new favorite stud sure was.

"I'm not," she replied. "She's been here long enough for us all to see just how strong she is."

"Oh yeah?" Ketaro asked while setting the towel down. "Just how good are we talking about here?"

"Well I'm glad you asked," Kitsune smiled as she sat up. "She's the descendant of a master swordsman whose school is situated in a secret part of Kyoto. It was founded by that master to perfect the art of exorcism and banish the demons which haunted the area forevermore!"

She had gotten so carried away with the act that she was now standing on the cushions of the couch. Keitaro blinked for a moment. That was quite an explanation.

"You're pulling my leg aren't you?" Keitaro asked skeptically.

"Yeah, pretty much," Kitsune shrugged as she flopped back onto the couch with a smile. "You were buying it for a minute."

"You kinda blew it when you stood up," Keitaro laughed.

"Oh well," Kitsune shrugged. "The truth is that Motoko is a really skilled swordswoman. I heard from Naru that her parents sent her here saying that her skills were great but her mind wasn't as sharp."

"Ouch," Keitaro grimaced. "I can relate to that. Just without the sword part."

"Yeah, it stinks but it's true," Kitsune sighed.

Shinobu then came into the room. She had an apron on and she was also holding a spatula in her hand.

"Dinner's ready," she announced.

"Hey, okay!" Kitsune grinned as she stood up. "Music to my ears."

"Um...Sempai?" Shinobu asked, turning to Keitaro. "Could you tell Motoko please? I asked Su, but they should have been down by now."

"No problem Shinobu," Keitaro replied. "Just make sure there's some left for me."

Keitaro made his way up to the top floor where Motoko usually trained. At this time of day that was the only place she could have been. He was proven right as he saw her practicing as he arrived on the top floor. She was slashing leaves that fell from the trees above her.

Keitaro watched with a martial artist's eye. It was one thing besides his reflexes that hadn't degraded from lack of exorcise. Her movements were still as gracefull and strong as ever. To the casual observer anyway. When Kaitaro watched her, he could tell that her movements seemed a little more jerky. Either this was just exorcise for her or she had something was on her mind. A swordswoman of her caliber normally wouldn't let her movements continue like that.

"Again we find ourselves up here Urishama," Motoko finally spoke.

She turned around and looked at Keitaro. She sheathed her sword so to give him her full attention. She had a slight accusatory look in her eyes, but she didn't say anything to betray that look.

"Uh yeah," Keitaru mumbled. "Sorry about this interruption Motoko."

"I will excuse it if you will answer a qustion of mine," Motoko responded.

"Um...Okay. Shoot." Keitaro agreed.

"Why did you let your martial arts skills go rusty?" she asked. "From what I have seen, you were once very good at it. It seems to be a terrible waste."

Keitaro rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I stopped practicing so I could put all my attention into my studies. I just figured I could start practicing when I got into Tokyo U. Then I failed once, then twice. I haven't practiced in so long. I'm surprised I could still dodge your strike."

"Hmm," Motoko nodded. "That is a good excuse I suppose. Perhaps when you finally pass I shall whip you back into shape. I am curious as to just how well you fight. It may actually be a good workout."

"Well, if you want to put up with me getting back into practice,"Keitaro shrugged, looking at the floor.

"It shouldn't take long," Motoko smirked as she headed for the stairs.

She took about one step before some rustling could be heard in the tree above her. She looked up in curiosity. Keitaro also peered into the tree.

"Motoko...Ronin," a voice whispered.

Su's cheery face suddenly dropped out of hiding from the tree right in front of Motoko.

"Dinnertime!" she announced loudly.

"Ack!" Motoko cried from the fright.

She attempted to take a step back, but she slipped since the floor was still a little wet from the rain. As she began to fall backwards, Keitaro moved quickly and caught her around the waist with one arm, halting her fall.

'Boy, she's lighter than she looks,' Keitaro thought to himself, a red timge coming to his face. "A-are you okay Motoko?"

Motoko looked up to Keitaro from her new position and her face turned crimson. In a flurry, she broke away from Keitaro and stood up again.

"I-I'm fine," she stuttered. "I can catch myself."

She then left a confused Keitaro and Su just trailed behind her like always.

'W-what is wrong with me?' she asked herself. 'My heart is beating so fast and my face is red.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was finally sitting at the table and enjoying dinner. Motoko sat next to Keitaro's left while Kitsune was on his right. It was the usual dinner conversations, but tonight, Motoko was even more quiet than usual.

Keitaro made a reach for the soy sause only to find his hand over Motoko's The two looked at each other before both of them turned red again. Keitaro pulled back his hand like a shot while Motko grabbed the soy sauce.

"Sorry about that Motoko," Keitaro grimaced.

"Be sure it doesn't happen again then," Motoko growled as she began to pour soy sauce onto her meal.

"uh, got enough soy sauce there?" Kitsune asked while pointing to Motoko's meal.

The swordsman looked down and gasped to see her meal practically floating in the stuff. She stopped the flow of sauce and slammed the bottle back onto thetable. She then attacked her food and ate it all quickly before standing up. The red hue never leaving her face.

"Thanks for the meal!" Motoko spoke loudly as she pushed back her chair.

Everone just stared at the young swordswoman strangely.

"Uh, Motoko?" Keitaro remarked.

"What!" Motoko shot back.

"You feeling okay?" Keitaro asked, showing slight concern.

"I'm fine!" Motoko replied sharply. "Leave me alone!"

Motko then turned around and walked wuickly away from the table. She didn't get far when she walked stright into a support pillar with a loud clunk. Everyone just watched her strangely as she stumbled away, stepping in a bucket. That just forced her to trip and crash into the floor.

"Okay, that does it," Keitaro remarked, frowning. "There is something wrong."

Keitaro stood up and walked over to the recovering Motoko. He kneeled next to her and examined her eyes. She still had the red flush on her face. When she looked up to see him staring at her, she turned evem more red.

'What-what are you doing!" she cried. "I said leave me alone!"

"I don't think so," Keitaro replied, showing a large amount of backbone. "Not until we figure out what's wrong."

He then placed a hand on Motoko's forehead and one on his own. Motoko's thoughts were all scrambled at this new development.

'Wh-what is he doing?' her thoughts shrieked. 'What's wrong with me? My heart is beating so fast again. My breath feels short. I can't get this blush off my face.'

"Wow, I think you're running a fever," Keitaro finally spoke. "I think you'd better go to bed early tonight."

"I-I said I'm fine," Motoko replied as she stood up. "I'm going to have my bath now."

She then stormed off, leaving everyone behind at the table. Su quickly bounced along behind her, the playful smile never leaving her face.

"Is Motoko going to be okay?" Shinobu asked worriedly."If she's sick then she should get to bed."

"I'd agree with you there," Keitaro nodded. "But we can't make her if she doesn't want to. The best we can hope for is that it doesn't get any worse until she goes to bed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Motoko poured a tub of water over her head. She just sat on a stool near the hot springs. She held her hand over her heart while her thoughts were in a jumble.

'What is wrong with me?' she thought to herself. 'When Urashima was close to me and actually touching me, my head felt all foggy. I'm still blushing about how close we were.'

Motoko sighed and slid silently into the water. She let it envelop her as she pursued her thoughts.

'I just don't understand,' she continued. 'What could cause this?'

Her eyes suddenly widened as Su made her splashdown into the water. Motoko didn't even pay any attention as she came to her conclusion.

'That must be it!' she thought. "I did not think it could be possible, but there cannot be any other reason. I..I am in love!'

Motko leaned against the edge of the springs as Su bobbed through the water around her.

'It cannot be!' she thought to herself angrily. 'It cannot be him!'

Her eyes softened again as she looked to the bathing area. Keitaro had just finished cleaning it yesterday. He gave it a good washing every week. Su was still bobbing around, begging for attention.

'Well, it's not to say he does not have any good points,' Motoko reasoned. 'He is honorable. I have not found him to be perverted in any way either. He is very kind-hearted and patient. He is also dedicated and reasonably intelligent. I suppose he is rather cute. Being a martial artist himself also makes him somewhat more desirable.'

Her face turned further red when she thought of her family, "Mother would assuredly approve of him because of his kind heart. Father would approve because of his martial arts teachings. Perhaps Onee-san would approve of him too.

Motoko shook her head and stood up quickly, her face taking on a mix of anger and embarrassment.

"No!" she spoke heatedly. "I will not just let this happen. I am the heir to the God's Cry school! I cannot let him do this to me. Even if he is my first love. If he wants my heart, then..then he will have to earn it! Yes!"

Motoko then stormed off to the change rooms. She had much to prepare for. Su just watch her sleeping buddy storm off. She was slightly confused.

"First love?" she asked. "I wonder if that tastes good."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some time later Keitaro and Motoko were standing on a small island that sat in the river that ran next to Hinata House. Motoko often trained there when Shinobu had laundry hanging up on the thrid floor. The rest of the residents were sitting on the shore, watching what was going down.

"Any idea what's going on?" Kitsune asked Naru.

"Nope," Naru replied. "Motoko just came and told me waht was going on. I think she's gonna fight Keitaro."

"Oh boy," Kitsune frowned. "I do not envy his chances."

Kitsune may have been playing it cool, but on the inside, she was really worried about Keitaro. When Motoko got angry at someone, her scary sword skills really came to light. Kitsune was actually enjoying Keitaro's company when she could get it and now it seemed he was going to get killed by the samurai girl.

Keitaro himself was questioning why he was even there at the moment. A while ago, Motoko stormed into his room and threw some kendo equipment at him. She stated that he was to put it on and meet her at the river. She even gave him a shinai. It felt a little awkward in his hands. He did get sword training, but he preferred to use his own two hands.

Motoko glared over at Keitaro, her face still slightly red. Keitaro really did not want to fight her. One reason was because of his morals, but the other was because she was still probably running that fever and this match was not going to help it.

"Urashima!" Motoko shouted, pointing her shinai at him. "I challenge you! Should you win then I shall...I shall assist you in regaining your skills! If I win then you shall become my sparring partner and do whatever I say when we sparr!"

"Are you nuts Motoko!" Keitaro shouted to her. "What about your fever? You shouldn't be out here!"

'This is the only way,' Motko thought to herself. 'To see if he is worthy of my heart. To see if he is truly my first love. If he is then I might lose.' Keitaro looked at Motoko and saw that she was serious about the challenge. There was no backing out at this point. He was actually going to have to fight her.

"There's no way I can win with a sword," Keitaro muttered to himself. "I might be able to end this quick if I can still use some of my techniques."

"Enough talk!" Motoko shouted. "Begin!"

Motoko raised her blade above her head and leaped at Keitaro with expert speed. Keitaro leaped to the left to avoid the attack.

"Rock Split Maneuver!" Motoko crieed as she brought her shinai down on Keitaro.

Keitaro managed to avoid the attack, which split the boulder he was standing in front of.

"Well, it delivers what it promises," Keitaro muttered.

Motoko stood up again at Keitaro. He had backed away from the swordswoman and removed his gloves and let his sword fall too his side. He was staning in a battle position that Motoko hadn't seen before.

"So you choose to face me unarmed?" Motoko smirked. "Your arrogance will lead you to defeat."

"Yours may lead to worse Motoko," Keitaro remarked worriedly.

The spectators on the shore were being treated to areal show. They hadn't seen anyone else dodge Motoko's attacks like that before.

"Go Motoko!" Su cried in delight.

"Good luck Sempai!" Shinobu shouted.

"Kick her ass Keitaro!" Kitsune shouted loudest of all.

Naru decided to remain silent. She really didn't want to take sides for this little brawl.  
Motoko readied her shinai again and pointed it at Keitaro. He just clenched his fists as he prepared to see another attack sent his way. He was not to be disappointed.

"Boulder Cutting Blade!" Motoko cried as she unleashed a wave of ki.

Keitaro recognised that attack. She had used it on him when they had first met. Seeing the attack racing towards him, he leaped backwards as it crashed into the ground. As Motoko landed on the ground, Keitaro raced around her until he stood by one of the large rocks that she was standing by. He drew back an arm and he allowed his ki to flow into his fist.

"Urashima Dragon Fang!" Keitaro cried as he slammed his fist into the rock.

"What!" Motoko gasped in surprise.

The rock exploded into a shower of dust and debris. Motoko's soght was impaired by the dust flyiong everywhere. Keitaro had just vanished in the explosion.

On the shore, the other residents were put into shock from what they had just witnessed. Someone besides Motoko had just broken one of the large boulders. With his bare hands!

"I didn't know Sempai could do that!" Shinobu gasped.

"Motoko said he had skill," Naru remarked. "I don't even think she knew he could do that though."

"Wow," Su smiled. "I guess I can play with him with my gadgets after all!"

"He's a martial artist too?" Kitsune gasped, her eyes opening wide. "Is he Superman or something?"

Motoko coughed as the dust dried her throat. She had no idea that Keitaro could use ki attacks. After gods knows how long of not practicing and he could still use them?

'He is very skilled,' Motoko remarked in thought. "Oh Father and Oneesan would most assuredly approve of him...No! Keep your mind on the battle! Where is he?"

From behind her, a figure appeared in the dust shroud. The rock pieces still falling on the ground hid his footsteps. Motoko turned her head slightly to see behind her, but it was too late. Keitaro leaped out from the dust and looped his arms under Motoko's and grabbed her shoulders. That little trick restricted her movements so that she couldn't move or hit him.

"Wh-what are you doing Urashima!" Motoko shouted angrily. "Let me go!"

"No way Motoko!" Keitaro shouted back. "Not until you calm down. You're sick and I'll be damned if I let it get any worse!"

As he spoke, Motoko felt his breath touch her by her ear. She couldn't help but shiver when she felt it. That shiver continued to run down her spine. It was rather new to her, but what really surprised her was that she found that she was enjoying it.

'He is concerned for my well-being?' she asked herself. 'He is also holding me? This...this is not so bad. It is actually quite comfortable. He is very warm and...WHAT AM I THINKING!"

Motoko began to struggle in Keitaro's grip. Her strength was somehow drained from her and she found herself trapped. She growled angrily before giving one last growl and breaking free from his grip.

"Urashima!" she shouted as she turned to face him. "This ends now!"

She leaped into the air with her shinai raised again. Keitaro watched her movemtns and prepared to use his defence. As she was about to bring down her sword, Motoko suddenly did something unexpected.

"Achoo!" she sneezed.

This broke her concentration for a second, but it was all Keitaro needed. He sidestepped Motoko's attack and as she landed on the ground, he wrapped his arms around her again, restricting her arms altogether.

Motoko's first instincts told her that he was feeling her up, but her common sense told her otherwise. From past interactions with Keitaro, she soon realised that he wouldn't do such a perverted thing.

"Urashima...K-Keitaro," she muttered, slowly growing weaker. She then slumped into his arms. "I..I don't feel so well."

"Glad we agree," Keitaro sighed in relief. "Can you walk?"

"Ugh," Motoko groaned. "I..I can try."

"Don't," Keitaro replied. "I'll get you to bed,"

Normally, Motoko would have argued heatedly, but she wasn't in any condition to do such. Keitaro picked her up in her arms and began to carry her bridal style back to Hinata House. The other residents were all slack-jawed at what they were seeing.

"Keitaro won!" Su cried in glee.

"We'll call it a tie," Keitaro replied. "Motoko's sick right now and we need to get her to bed. Think you could get something ready for her Shinobu?"

"O-of course Sempai," Shinobu nodded. she then began running back to Hinata House.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keitaro finally managed to get Motoko back to her room and into her futon. He placed a hand on her forehead just as Shinobu came in with a wet cloth and a bowl of ice water.

"How is her fever Sempai?" Shinobu asked worriedly.

"Worse than before," Keitaro sighed. "Way worse."

"No umbrella in the rain, practicing in the freezing cold, getting to hot in the bath.." Su spoke as she listed all the things Motoko was doing to get her cold.

"I'm just amazed that she could fight so well with a cold," Naru remarked as she popped a thermometer into Motoko's mouth.

"Well, I just made it worse by agreeing to that duel with her," Keitaro frowned as he placed the wet cloth on her forehead. "I'm sorry Motoko."

Motoko opened her eyes and looked up to Keitaro. She took a deep breath before actually speaking.

"It is not your fault," she whispered. "It is mine for not seeing it sooner. Do not blame yourself."

Keitaro smiled as she adjusted the cloth. Motoko likewise smiled. In her thoughts, she was still little torn, but not in turmoil anymore. She now knew that it wasn't love, that much was sure, but the warmth in her heart she felt when Keitaro fawned over her made a compelling argument that love perhaps was on the way.

"Thank you Urashima-kun," Motoko smiled.

Kitsune sat beside Keitaro and her eybrows rose at Motoko's remark.

'Well well,' she thought. 'If I didn't know better I'd say all that red on her face is from the cold. It seems Motoko might be my rival. Sorry girl, but I have first dibs on him.'

End Of Book 1

A/N: There! I finished th first book of the manga! Whoopie! If anyone is questioning Keitaro's technique, well, it's been used in the manga. Volume 14. Keitaro may have been a little macho in this chapter, but he was concerned about a friend so I think we can let him get away with that. 


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters that are remotely connected to it. Those all belong to Ken Akamatsu. Not me. So no one get any funny ideas about suing me. You wont get a single dime out of me. I don't have any money. -Ten-Faced Paladin 

Love Hina Redux By Ten-Faced Paladin Chapter 8: Come On, Let's Sleep Together

December had rolled around and Hinata House was alive as ever. Motoko had thankfully recovered from her cold rather quickly. Su was delighted with this and was jumpy all over again. Once Motoko was on her feet again, things were back to normal. The only real difference was that she was perhaps a little friendlier to Keitaro. She at least spoke more than one word to him at dinner.

Su as currently sitting on the roof of Hinata House. She had several birds sitting around her. She giggled every time their feathers tickled her skin. She was also enjoying the cool temperatures.

"Such nice weather," she cooed to the bird which landed on her finger. "Japanese winters feel soooo good!"

She suddenly heard someone coming and she tunred to the source of the noise. It was none other than Naru and her favorite ronin. Even if he was the only ronin she knew, he was still her favorite.

"Your arm still bugging you?" Naru asked Keitaro as they headed back to her room to study.

"A little," Keitaro sighed. "I haven't used a ki attack for a while."

"Don't you think breaking a rock with your bare hands has something to do with it?" Naru asked skeptically.

Su saw the perfect opportunity to say good morning to the ronin. She immediately stood up and began running towards the open area where she could leap in. Keitaro had stopped walking to flex his arm a little. Su leaped from the roof and extended her right foot.

"Heyas!" she cried in delight as her foot slammed into Keitaro's face.

Su had grabbed on to the top of the window opening, but he hand had slipped. He rbody continued moving until she collided with Keitaro. Unfortunately, she was wearing a skirt and that part of her body collided with his head. This gave Keitaro a very good view of Su's panties. He clamped his eyes shut, but he still managed to get a good view.

"Oopsie," Su giggled as she leaped off. "I missed my landing."

"Pretty energetic this morning aren't you?" Naru smiled.

"Ugh," Keitaro moaned, attending to a bloody nose he had gotten. "What was that kick to the face for?"

"Oh come on Keitaro," Su giggled. "Wasn't my 'good morning' nice and refreshing?"

"It woke me up," Keitaro grumbled. "That's for sure."

Naru walked closer to Keitaro and checked his nose. She suddenly got a great idea to tease Keitaro.

"So just where do you get off getting a nosebleed by oogling an middle-schooler's panties?" she teased.

"'Scuse me?" Keitaro grumbled, a slight sile on his face. "Did you not see the drop kick she landed on me?"

Su listened to the coversation with rapt attention. With being who she was, she didn't quite catch the teasing bit that the two Tokyo U aspirants were throwing at each other.

"So Keitaro only wanted to see my pantie huh?" Su smiled. "I'll show 'em to you as much as you want."

She then proceeded to flip up her skirt. Keitaro immediately turned away while Naru tried her best to get her not to do that.

"Man Su," Keitaro laughed. "Is everyone that generous where you come from?"

"Yup!" Su smiled. "You'd like it there Keitaro."

"I would, would I?" Keitaro laughed. "Maybe we'll see someday."

As Su continued to joke around, Motoko appeared at the end of the hall. She walked to the small group and sighed slightly.

"Su, are you bothering Urashima and Narusegawa?" she asked sternly.

"Hiya Motoko!" Su giggled as she leaped onto the older girl's shoulder. "Nope. I'm just saying good morning!"

"You do know that they have to study, right?" Motoko asked the hyperactive foreigner.

"But..I like Keitaro," Su giggled. "He's funny and really nice. I like spending time with him."

Keitaro laughed as he scratched his cheek, 'If Su wasn't the type who liked everyone I might be flattered by that comment.'

Motoko nodded before turning back to Keitaro, "Urashima, I must inform you that I will be gone for three days. My kendo club is going on a training trip to a special camp."

"Oh..okay," Keitaro nodded. "I'll remember to lock up. Don't worry."

Neither them or Naru noticed Su beginning to act strangely. She started looking a little lost. It was something odd to see her so quiet and standing still.

Motoko leaned in closer to Keitaro with a smirk, "Just remember Urashima, when I return, expect a rematch at any time. I must avenge my previous defeat."

"I'll be waiting," Keitaro laughed.

Motoko nodded before backing off. She then wordlessly walked away from the others. Su immediately followed her and leaped onto her own back for a piggyback ride.

"You know," Keitaro remarked. "I don't think I've seen those two very far from each other,"

"You're right," Naru agreed. "Those two seem to be together almost all the time. Don't they?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some time later, The residents of Hinata House were all at the front door to see Motoko off. The swordswoman in question was in her school uniform and her sword was wrapped in a cloth.

Kitsune leaned a little closer to Motoko, "Don't get me wrong, but isn't camp a little high-schoolish?"

Motoko turned to Kitsune with and even stare, "I am a high school sophomore, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Kitsune nodded. "I forgot about that."

Motoko sighed as she stood up and collected her bag. She then opened the door and turned back to her firneds.

"I will see you in three days," she remarked as she bowed. "Until then. Oh, and Keitaro, remember the rematch we will have."

The small smile on her face seemed a little more playful than threatening. It didn't stop Keitaro from feeling a little bit fearfull for his future. Even if the common sense part of his brain told him that Motoko wasn't going to kill him or anything.

"Have a nice trip," Kitsune waved as Motoko reached the stairs.

As she was waving, she noticed Su watcher Motoko go with a somewhat lost look in her eyes again. Feeling a sudden chill going down her spine, she immediately remembered what was going to happen next.

"Time to hide Shinobu!" Kitsune whispered, pulling the younger girl into the next room.

Keitaro let his hands drop to his sides as he pondered what to do next.

'I guess I should get some studying done," he thought. 'I wonder if getting back into shape wouldn't be a bad idea after all?'

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt something grasp his arms. He looked down to see a smiling Su holding his arm.

"Uh...hey Su," he remarked as the younger girl held his arm tighter with a giggle.

Kitsune spied the two from her hiding place with Shinobu. She couldn't help but smirk.

"Uh-oh. It looks like Keitaro's the new victim," she smiled.

"Huh?" asked Shinobu. "Victim? Is there something wrong with Su?"

"Well, you know how Su always has to latch on to someone?" asked Kitsune. Shinobu nodded. "Well, being her play partner is realy difficult. Even I had trouble with her, remember?"

"Oh, yes," Shinobu nodded. "Weren't you Su's play partner before Motoko came?"

"Yep," Kitsune nodded. "Physically, Motoko is the only one who can kep up with her. Especially at night. Boy is that rough."

"Huh?" Shinobu blushed. "At night?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some time later, Keitaro was doing his daiy check on Hinat House to see if there was anything that needed fixing. Lights needing replacing, broken boards, etc. This time he had a guest. Su was getting a piggyback and obviously enjoying every moment of it. Every time he moved into a new hallway, she shifted her position so to see everything in a new light. After a while. Keitaro finally had enough, Su hanging by her feet on his back was also the last straw. He grasped the girl's legs and after making sure that she wasn't going to fall and hurt herself, he let go, letting Su flip to he feet.

"Um..Not that I mind but, why are you following me?" Keitaro asked the smiling girl.

"'Cause you're fun," Su smiled. "And I like you."

"Well, I'm flattered Su, but I have to study," Keitaro sighed. "I won't have time to play with you."

"Please?" Su whined with extreme puppy dog eyes as she latched herself around Keitaro's neck. "I promise I won't get in the way. C'mon Keitaro."

"Okay okay!" Keitaor sighed. "Just don't cry."

"Okies!" Su smiled, letting go of his neck, any sign of tears vanishing.

Keitaro faccefaulted. He had the faintest thought that this girl may end up being the death of him yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keitaro was studying his notes and looking through his textbooks for extra information. He felt like he had been at it for hours. He just finished writing a single word before finally stopping. He sighed deeply before he stared at the wall evenly, his eyebrow twitching.

"Can't study," he muttered.

Su, most likely forgetting her earlier promise, was making more noise then Keitaro thought possible. She not only managed to scramble up jis bookcase in search of 'dirty magazines', but she also managed to leap from the top of said bookcase and swing from the overhead light. After that she proceeded to knock the closet doors and begin to search through his things.

Keitaro looked over to where the young girl was tossing things aside. He quickly stood up and looked at the mess she was creating. He was almost at his limit at this point.

"Just what are you doing?" Keitaro asked, trying to remain calm.

"Lookie what I found!" Su cheered, not answering his question.

She then proceeded to hold up his notebook. The black one that he held all his pictures in from his print club booths. She then quickly went through the pages with all the stickers.

"Hey give that back!" Keitaro called, his embarrssment rising.

He lunged at Su who just dodged, giggling like mad. She kept riffling through the pages.

"There's only pictures of you!" Su giggled.

"I said give it back!" Keitaro shouted loudly.

It degraded into a chase. Su leaped and hopped over everything in her way. Keitaro tried his best to catch her. It was mostly an exorcise in futility. There wasn't a wonderful chance of him actually catching the girl.

"Hey!" Su spoke. "Kitsune's in this picture with you."

"Gahh!" Keitaro gasped as he stood rigid.

Su leaped over to Keitaro, showing him the picture he had with Kitsune. He had put it on it's own page. Seeing the picture reminded him of how surprised he was when Kitsune leaped into the booth with him.

"Is Kitsune your girlfriend?" Su asked with a giggle.

"Um..ah..er," Keitaro mumbled, his face turning red.

"Eeew, Keitaro's embarrassed!" Su teased in a sing-song voice.

"Su!" Keitaro shouted. "Just give it back!"

Keitaro leaped at Su again only to have her leap out of the way. He couldn't stop in time and his face crashed into the wall with a loud thud. He gave a small groan and slid to the ground in a daze

"Will you two be quiet!" a voice shouted from above.

Both occupants looked up and saw and irate Naru looking down at them. Keitaro was slowly getting up and Su ran over to where Naru could see her best.

"Hey Naru!' Su smiled. "Lookit all these pictures Keitaro has! He's all by himself!"

"SU!" Keitaro shouted again, his face turning beet red.

Naru smiled as she peered at the pictures, "Man Keitaro. You really are an otaku. Don't you have pictures of anyone else in here?"

The door slid open to see a very amused Kitsune peering at he chaos that was Keitaro's room.

"Hey Keitaro," she smiled. "Having fun?"

"Hey Kitsune," Keitaro grimaced. "why don't you join us and find out."

"Ahh, I don't think so," Kitsune laughed. "I know all too well what it's like to be Su's playmate."

"Hey Kitsune!" Su smiled. "Lookit this!"

She held out the book. Kitsune took he book and looked it over. She flipped to the last page where the picture she was in was placed. It was a special place obviously and that made her smile.

"This picture we took is that special to you?" she smiled. Keitaro's face turned beet red. He didn't need this embarrassment in front of her.

"Thanks," she smiled.

Keitaro looked straight up in mild shock at Kitsune. Naru almost fell through the hole. Both of them saw a small tinge on Kitsune's face. She also had a sweet smile on her face.

"I mean that," she continued. "That's really nice."

"Ooh!" Su smiled brightly,"Kitsune and Keitaro sittin' in a tree K-I-S-"

"SU!" both Keitaro and Kitsune shouted, their faces turning red again.

"Nya ha ha!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun had set and everyone just wanted some sleep. Only that Keitaro was having some company tonight. Su had brought her futon and sleeping gear to Keitaro's room just as he had cleaned everything up. It turned out that she couldn't sleep unless she was sleeping beside someone. If she was anything asleep like when she was awake then Keitaro was in for a rough night. So far, everything was quiet. They were both in either P.J.s or a bathrobe.

"This is fun!" Su smiled as she sipped some tea she had made.

Keitaro held another cup that she had made. He managed to get a little bit of studying done, but not as much as he wanted to.

'At this rate I'll be a third-year ronin,' he sighed inwardly.

"Kitsune!" Su suddenly smiled in delight.

Keitaro looked to the door and found Kitsune standing in it again. She was wearing a bathrobe. It did compliment her features, like her curves. She also managed to tie it up so that her cleavage showed slightly. What didn't make sense was the futon rolled under her arm.

"What's that for?" Keitaro asked her, already guessing the answer.

"Weeell," Kitsune smiled, drawing out the word. "I figured since you're Su's playmate, I'd lend you some support, since I like you so much."

"Yay!" Su cheered. "It's like a field trip."

"Why not make this a slumber party?" Keitaro laughed. 'I'd nver thought I'd find myself sleeping in the same room with two girls. This had better not be the gods playing jokes on me.'

Any further speculation was halted when a pillow was slammed into his face. He quickly came to his sense and saw Kitsune and Su giggling. He smiled evily as he gripped the pillow in his hand.

"So you want to play games eh?" he grinned. "Okay, we'll play games."

Keitaro then hurled the pillow with all his strength at the two girls. It collided with Su's chest and she giggled while sending a retaliation along with Kitsune. Keitaro dodged them both and slammed another pillow into the two of them. Su giggled and managed to slip away from the two of them.

"Take that!" she cried, hurling a pillow at both of them.

It collided with Kitsune's back and she tumbled atop of Keitaro. They both fell to the floor with a crash. Kitsune came to her sense and found herslf practically glomping Keitaro.

'Hmmm,' she thought. 'This could be fun.'

She leaned in close to the awakening Keitaro and began whispering in his ear.

"Can we sleep like this?" she whispered quietly. "It's really comfy."

"Uh, bah,..guh," Keitaro sputtered, at a loss for words.

Kitsune giggled again. It was a lot of fun to tease the poor guy. Espcially when he was such a gentleman to her no matter what. Even during little situations like this he never took advantage of anything.

"Just kidding," she laughed as she got off him. "You should have seen your face!"

"Anyone tell you you're a horrible tease?" Keitaro laughed nervously, his shock finally leaving.

"I've heard it once or twice," she grinned, her eyes opening slightly.

Keitaro got a smirk on his face, 'two can play at that game.'

Adopting a sly look, he began to lean over to Kitsune who suddenly stopped laughing. She started gettin nervous.

"Uh...Keitaro? she spoke nervously.

He continued to lean closer and she could feel her face heating up. He went closer to her ear and started whispering something.

"You should open your eyes more often," He wispered, hiding his smirk. "They make you look downright beautiful."

"Hah!" Kitsune gasped, her face turning red.

Keitaro drew back with a smirk as he watched Kitsune sputter. He started laughing as the red started leaving her face and she started breathing normally again.

"That was a cheap trick!" she frowned. "I didn't know you had it in you to tease a woman."

Keitaro rubbed the back of his head with an embarrassed flush and a smile, "Well, it wasn't easy. I thought I was going to blow it so badly because I was so nerovus, but it was so worth it to see your face. I guess even you get embarrassed too."

"Nya ha ha!" SU giggled after watching the exchange. "You two were as red as tomatoes!"

"Well, uh, time for bed!" Keitaor spoe quickly, seeing the look in Kitsune's squinted eyes. She was already plotting a counter-attack. "You too Su."

"Okies!" Su smiled as she leaped into her futon.

Keitaro sighed in relief as he and Kitsune slipped into their respective futons.

"This isn't over stud," Kitsune smirked. "I'll get you back."

Keitaro couldn't help but feel a shiver run down his spine at those words. Once Kitsune got an idea in her head, there wan't much anyone could do to get it out.

"Nighty night," Su smiled as she managed to turn off the lamp she had located near her futon.

AS Keitaro finally settled to sleep, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. His heart started pounding about a mile a minute. Then he remembered Kitsune. She was probably doing this to freak him out. he opened his eyes and suddenly remembered the placement of the futons. Su was in the middle with Kitsune and himself on either side.

"Big brother," Su's tiny voice whispered in her sleep.

Keitaro turned arond and saw Su's sleeping face. It then dawned on him. No matter how happy or jumpy she was, Su was still a kid in a foreign country with none of her old friends or relatives around. Keitaro then silently decided that he would do what he humanly could to get Su to see Hinata House as a second home. That way she wouldn't feel so alone.

That train of thought was quickly stopped whe Su wrapped her legs around him. He could only let out a brief 'huh' before Su started squeezing with all her might. It turns out that Su is pretty strong.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kitsune turned to see the tiny spectacle. She smiled as Keitaro thrashed and jerked, trying to get out of Su's grip.

'Oops,' she thought. 'Forgot to tell him about Su's sleeping habits.'

To Be Continued

A/N: There we go. I'm still rolling on. I am still dedicated to rolling out more and more chapters to my stories. I decided to give Kitsune her time in romantic light with Keitaro. He was not acting out of character her. With his new personality in this fic he actually has the guts to get his revenge on the girls for their pranks. Remember?


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Love Hina or any of the connected characters. Those belong to Ken Akamatsu and not me. A guy can dream I guess. Anyhow, I'm not getting any money out of this and I am only writing it for my own enjoyment. I hope you all enjoy it too.  
-Ten-Faced Paladin 

Love Hina Redux By Ten-Faced Paladin Chapter 9: The Eve of Goodbye

The air was cold and Christmas was just around the corner. The residents of Hinata House were busy trimming one of the trees that grew out in front. Kitsune and Shinobu were busy putting on tinsel while Su played with a stuffed reindeer. Motoko just sat on a bench and watched. She really did not participate in more modern celebrations like Christmas. She preferred the older ones.

That was the scene that Keitaro and Naru walked home to find. They had just returned from cram school and hadn't take part in the celebrations just yet.

"Wow!" Keitaro smiled as he looked at the tree. "It's almost Christmas isn't it?"

"Hey guys!" Kitsune greeted. "You back already?"

"Welcome home Sempai, Naru," Shinobu smiled.

"Hey Keitaro!" Su cheered as she ran up to the ronin." You gonna get us presents?"

Keitaro rubbed his chin and began to look thoughtful, "Well gee, I don't know Su. I have been pretty busy and presents are not cheap either." he looked at the foreign girl with an amused look in his eyes. "But, since it is Christmas, I guess I can get you all a little somehing."

"Yay!" Su shouted as she caught Keitaro in a bear hug.

The rest of the tennants soon joined Keitaro and Naru on the conversation. Kitsune was the first to speak.

"But I thought Christmas and New Years didn't exist for ronins." she smiled.

"In most cases no," Keitaro agreed. "Only thing is that I'm not your average ronin and..."

He trailed off as he pulled out a sheet of paper. Everyone peered at it to find it was a progress report for Keitaro's studies. It was showing a gradual increase since about three months agao when he came to Hinata House and started studying with Naru.

"Wow Sempai!" Shinobu smiled.

"Hey stud, not bad," Kitsune smirked.

"I am almost impressed Urashima," Motoko smiled in her own slight way.

"It's not exactly Naru's level," Keitato admitted.

"You got that right," Naru remarked from where she stood beside Keitaro. He shot her a fake dark look before continuing.

"Anyhow, it's not her level, but I'm still feeling happy about it," Keitaro explained. "Why not celebrate?"

"I'l tell you why not," Naru replied. "The mock placement is coming up and we should study. Celebrating isn't going to get us into Tokyo U."

"Mock placement exam?" Kitsune asked. "What's that?"

"Oh that?" Naru asked. "It's basically an exam based on the Tokyo U entrance exam."

"Right," Keitaro nodded. "Our cram school is pretty well established for evaluating those tests. Really it just means that if I can do well on this then I have a better chance of getting into Tokyo U."

"Really?" Kitsune asked. "Well then good luck to the both of ya. I know I'll be rootin' for ya."

"Me too! Me too!' Su cried while jumping up and down.

"I will too," Shinobu smiled.

"I shall as well," Motoko nodded.

"Thanks guys," Naru smiled.

Keitaro just rubbed the back of his head with a goofy smile. His fun was cut short as Haruka came walking out of the building. She still had a cigarette in her mouth and the usual Cafe Hinata garb. The only difference now was she had a winter jacket on, accompanied by a frown.

"Sorry to bust up the pep rally," she spoke, a tinge of fading hostility in her voice. "but you've got a call Keitaro."

"Judging from the frown I'd say it's either Mom or Dad wasn't it?" at Haruka's nod he gulped. "Well, I hope you didn't chew them out too much."

"Naah," Haruka smirked. "I just read them the riot act."

Kaitaro shuddered at the thought as he walked inside. An angry Haruka was something that he never wanted to see. He had heard of an old boyfriend she had in college who ended up on the recieving end. Something about running off to America and just leaving her his fossil collection. He didn't quite get it, but he realy didn't want to. He finally got to the phone and picked it up. Little did he know that the girls had followed him.

"Hello?" he asked into the phone. "Hey Mom... Yes I am going to try for Tokyo U again... Look, I'm sure Haruka read you the riot act about this already... You still want me to come home? I'm pefectly happy here, school or no school...I'm not going to argue with you about this...I have an idea. The mock placement is coming up so how about this, if I can do well on that then I can stay. Does that sound fair?"

All the while he talked, the girls listened in.

"Can he really do that Naru?" Kitsune asked her best friend.

"I think he had a good chance before," Naru explained. "With these improving grades then I think he has an even better chance."

"I hope so," said Shinobu. "I really want Sempai to stay."

"I do too!" Su agreed. "It wouldn't be as fun without him."

"He still owes me a rematch," Motoko stated firmly.

Keitaro hung up the phone and sighed. He then turned to Haruka.

"Just how much of the riot act did you read her?" he asked. "I would have expected some more resistance on her part."

"Not much," Haruka smirked. "Just the entrie thing three times over."

Keitaro snorted and he turned to face the girls, "Well, I guess I should really study now. I'd rather not go home."

With that, he bolted up the stairs. The girls watched him go. Each them felt a bit of worry. They had all grown a little fond of him. They all knew that if he had to leave then they would all at least be a little sad. Haruka just looked at them with a small smile. The boy was working his magic after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keitaro sat at his desk again with all his books out. He really did not want to go back home. Where his parents were waiting for him, ready to push him into the candy shop business again. The only real pleasant thing besides the people was his little sister Kanako. He hadn't even seen her since she went travelling with granny.

"Okay," he muttered with a sigh. "No time to live in memory."

He looked back to the textbooks and actually noticed that one was Naru's

'Oh, yeah,' he thought. 'I borrowed this from Naru. I guess I'd better return it.'

He moved up to the hole in the roof and knocked on the covering of the hole. after a moment, there was no reply. Slightly interested, he slipped through the hole into Naru's darkened room.

"She isn't here after all," he muttered. "I'll just leave her book on her table."

He walked over to the table and placed the book on the table. He turned around and made his way back to the hole. Along the way, he had neglected to actually turn on the lights. That little mistake came back to haunt him when he tripped on his own two feet and came crashing down. He was totally unprepared when his head smashed into the bookcase, causing several of them to fall out and hit him.

"Next time," he grumbled. "I'm turning on the light."

He proceeded to shake himself free from the books. After letting the stars escape from his head, he began to put the books back in onto the shelf. He grasped the last book nd was about to put it on when Naru returned and turned on the light. Both her and Keitaro stared at each other for a momet.

'This is not going to end well,' Keitaro thought to himself.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" Naru growled.

"I was returning your textbook," Keitaro replied, tensing. "I then tripped and crashed into your bookcase. Some of your books fell out so I was putting them back."

"Right," Naru growled. "Then why are you holding my diary in your hand there?"

"Huh?" Keitaro remarked as he looked at the book in his hand.

True to Naru's word, it said 'diary' right on the front. Keitaro felt his heart do a dive as he saw it. Naru was definitly going to want a chunk of his hide after this. There was no way around it. All he could do was try to explain his side of the story.

"Well, I didn't know I was actually holding it," Keitaro explained. "I was just putting it on the shelf."

Naru stomped over to him and snatched the nook out of his hand, "I'm sure! I bet you were riffling through it to see if you could find any dirty secrets!"

Keitaro felt his own temper rising. After all this time, Naru still had problems about his actions and how they sometimes looked.

"So you admit having dirty secrets?" he replied darkly. "Now I wish I read it. I knew that the nation's top had to have a few skeletons in her closet."

Naru's fist clenched as she started trembling. She was seriously pissed now. How dare he make suggestions like that to her?

"GET OUT!" she shouted before pushing him hard in the chest.

Keitaro stumbled back and promptly fell through the hole in the floor. He landed with a crash and scattered his books all over the floor. His glasses had fallen off and his vision was slightly blurred,but he could still make out Naru's image.

"You can study by yourself from now on!" Naru shouted through the hole.

"Okay fine!" Keitaro shouted back, his temper getting the better of him. "I bet you won't even miss me if I did leave, would you!"

The slam from the lid Naru used to cover the hole was all the answer he got. He sighed and began to pick up his books. Cleaning up the mess helped keep his mind off how angry he was.

'I can't believe she doesn't trust me even after how long we've know each other,' Keitaro grumbled inwardly. 'Doesn't she ever listen?'

Above him, Naru fumed in her room. She was angry about his apparent invasion into her her personal life, but she was really mad about his last words. How could he say something like that about her?

"What's wrong with that moron?" Naru asked herself angrily. "Of course I'd miss him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day of the test came the next day. Keitaro and Naru hadn't spoken a word to each other since their little argument. They ate their breakfast quick and silent before storming off to their rooms. They had even sat on opposite ends of the table so to stay away from each other. Naru was still mad at Keitaro for what she thought he did and Keitaro was mad at Naru for not trusting him after the time that they had known each other. At the exam center, they were only a row away from each other, but they weren't quite happy about it.

As Keitaro metally went over everything that he had struggled to remember, he was suddenly interrupted by Haitani and Shirai.

"So, you all set for this test Keitaro?" Haitani asked.

"Yeah," Keitaro sighed. "I just hope I can do well on it."

"Hey, I noticed you and the super nerd weren't talking today," Shirai spoke. "You have a lover's spat?"

"Don't call her that and she's not my girlfriend," Keitaro grumbled. "We just aren't on the best of terms right now."

"Ahh," Haitani nodded. "On a lighter note, I noticed that your grades were going up. That might give you an edge."

"I can only try my best," Keitaro sighed.

The test was scheduled to begin soon and the Ronin Trio split to their assigned seats. Keitaro took a glance at Naru, who he found was looking at him. They both frowned and looked back to their work area while the test was placed in front of them. When the instructor gave the signal, the test began.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks had passed since the test and Keitaro and Naru still hadn't officially made up yet. By now, Keitaro was ready to forget about why he was upset with her. Naru may have her issues about perverts, but it wasn't worth losing her friendship over a small misunderstanding. What he didn't know was that Naru was having similar doubts on why she was upset at him.

Currently, Keitaro was heding towards his cram school to get the mock placement exam results. He was also considering how he was going to apologize to Naru about his rather hurtful comments towards her.

"I guess there's no getting around it," Keitaro thought to himself. "I just have to go and apologize. No ifs, ands, or buts."

Further musing was cut off when someone called out to him.

"Is that Keitaro I see out there?" someone called.

Keitaro stopped and turned to see Kitsune walking the opposite direction from him.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" she smiled with her right eye opened slightly.

"Oh, hey Kitsune," Keitaro greeted. "The exam results are out today. I really want to see my results."

"Oh, that's right," Kitsune laughed. "Well, tonight's Christmas Eve so I'm on party prep. Don't take too long stud 'cause I know I'll be waiting for you."

Keitaro smiled as he felt a red tinge come to his face, "Then I'd better hurry up and get those results. I wouldn't want to miss one of your kind of parties."

"You'd better not stud," Kitsune smirked. "Now go get your results and get your butt back home."

Keitaro nodded and he bolted to the cram school. He had to search for a while, but he found where the results were being handed out. On old man was sitting in the booth, reading a newspaper.

"Excuse me," he spoke to the older man. "I'm Keitaro Urashima. A982635."

"Oh, you again," The man smiled while handing him a pice of paper. "I hope you have better luck this year."

"Thanks," Keitaro laughed as he took the paper.

Keitaro walked to the nearest bench and sat down before he looked. As his eyes fell on his result, he couldn't believe what he saw. He was not expecting a mark like this. His jaw had dropped like a rock and he thought his heart had stopped for a moment.

"Oh, no freaking way!" he exclaimed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Hinata House, everyone was busy preparing for the Christmas party. As Shinobu walked past the window, she managed to catch a glimpse outside.

"Look everyone!" Shinobu called. "It's snowing!"

"Yay!" Su cheered as she leaped to the window. "It's gonna be a white Christmas!"

"What is Keitaro doing?" Kitsune asked impatiently. "The party's going to start."

Naru sat in her seat with a small study booklet. Even with her concentrating, she just wasn't into it tonight. He mind was still on her argument with Keitaro.

'Is he still mad at me?' she asked herself. 'I should have known better that to bite his head off. I hope he isn't staying away because of me.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keitaro looked at the sky as the snowflakes began to fall.

"Hey, snow," He smiled. "Perfect timing."

He folded the exam results and put them in his pocket. They would really help when the next test came around. They were a real eye-opener to say the very least.

"Well, no point in standing around," Keitaro sighed as he stretched. "I've got things to do.

He stepped off the curb and began crossing the street with a destination in mind. He had so much to do and so little time to get it done.

"I just hope the girls can forgive me for not being there for the party," he smiled to himself.

To Be Continued

A/N: How's that for a cliffhanger? I'm still following the manga as closely as I can. FYI I'm sorry to my reviewers who are against Naru/Keitaro pairings, it's not my fault that certain chapters are concentrated on her interactions wih Keitaro. I'm trying to give the three oldest girls their fair share of time with Keitaro. Jut be patient and your favorite girl will get some alone time with him.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Love Hina or any of the connected characters. Those belong to Ken Akamatsu and not me. So I just write fics to spend my time. So I don't want any letters coming to me saying I'm going to court. I just hope you guys are enjoying my writing.  
-Ten-faced Paladin 

Love Hina Redux By Ten-Faced Paladin Chapter 10: Eve of Goodbye (Part 2)

Keitaro stood on the sidewalk, considering his next move. He wasn't quite sure what to do next.He had a few stops to make and he knew that they weren't going to wait for him. So he just went on his way. He went into several different places and came back out with bags filled with his purchases. After his wallet was considerably lighter, he was carrying a huge bag filled with the things he had gotten.

"Okay," he smiled. "That should about do it."

He placed the bag down and managed to fish out his exam results. He looked at them again just to be sure he hadn't gotten it wrong. When he first saw it he was afraid that he might have gotten the wrong results or something, but he was proven wrong when he managed to find his name on that piece of papaer.

"I'd never thought I'd get this mark," Keitaro laughed. "I mean, 62. Who would've thought that I could do that."

He put the paper away and managed to get a look at his watch. His eyes bugged out as he saw the time.

"Oh crap!" Keitaro gasped. "If I don't get home they're going to kill me!"

He quickly picked up the packages and began running down th street. He was probably going to be late for the party Kitsune had planned. No doubt she was going to make him pay for that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Hinata House, the party was in full swing. Kitsune had set of the Christmans crackers and everyone was digging in to Shinobu's cooking. Su had actually managed to get the cork off a bottle of champagne, causing it to fizz everywhere. Even Motoko seemed a little into the celebrations. She at least smiled a bit.

Out by a tree, Keitaro was hiding in it's branches. He had all the things he bought wrapped in a large bag. He had bought the girls gifts, but he handn't gotten a chance to wrap any of them except for Naru's. That little chore was done because the store he got it from did it for him.

'Okay,' he sighed inwardly. 'I have to get these presents inside so I can wrap them. The only problem is that I can't let the girls see me or else they'll want them now. I guess I'll have to sneak in.'

As he made his way down the tree, he could actualy hear the girls talking about him.

"Where do you think Keitaro went?" he heard Kitsune ask. "I told him to come home early, but he hasn't shown up yet."

"Do you think he's okay?" Shinobu asked worriedly.

"I bet he failed," Naru remarked. "He's probably already heading home and was too ashamed to tell us."

'You're all heart Naru,' Keitaro sighed, feeling a littl hurt.

Keitaro crawled out to the branch that ledto the balcony near his room. He had some wrapping paper in there and he could actually make it there easily. He had the hood of his jacket over his head to help him blend into the darkness. He checked each side of the hall before slowly climbing to the edge of the branch, reaching for the balcony.

'Hey this went easier than I thought it would,' he smiled. 'I guess my luck held out tonight after all.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the party, Su had just finished eating the last leg of chicken and Kitsune gulped the last drink.

"We're out of food Shinobu!" Su called.

"We're out of drinks too," Kitsune added.

Shinobu turned from where she was putting away some dishes.

"Don't worry," she smiled. "I'll go fetch something."

She walked up the the third floor where Kitsune had stashed some of the desserts that she had bought. It was proving to be a very nice Christmas Eve after all. She only wished that Keitaro could be there to enjoy it with them. She turned the corner to where Kitsune's room was and she suddenly stopped. There, climbing in through the balcony was a man in a black jacket with a hood hiding his face.

"Kyaaaa!" she screamed. "A thief!"

Keitaro turned and saw the screaming Shinobu. He instantly gulped.

"No! Wait!" he began, but Shinobu was already down the hall. "Oh I am so dead."

He reached to remove his hood when Motoko came from around the corner that Shinobu just retreated from.

"A thief on Christmas Eve?" she asked with a growl.

Keitaro tried to sputter something to let them know it was him, but she had already drawn her sword.

"You will pay for your crimes!" she cried with deep angeer in her voice.

She unleashed a slash at Keitaro, which destroyed a section of railing and a chunk of the floor in the process. Keitaro swiftly dodged and tried to put some distance between himself and Motoko. If he was going to have any chance of revealing who he was then he would need distance to go it.

That thought came to a crashing halt when he saw Naru standing at the other end of the hall. She looked just as mad as ever. He skidded to a halt in front of her and leaped off the balcony and onto the overhanging roof.

"Stop villan!" he heard Motoko shout.

Keitaro looked down and saw Motoko racing across the property to try and catch him.

"Will you jst hold on a sec?" Keitaro shouted to her. "It's me..."

He was cut off as he suddenly felt a complete lack of ground below him. He looked down and found that he was falling into the river behind Hintat House.

"Crap!" Keitaro managed to spit out before he slpashed into the river.

The girls all looked to here the apparent thief had escaped.

"He got away!" Kitsune growled.

"He's a good one," Motoko nodded.

"Why would a thief come to Hinata House?" Shinobu asked timidly.

Naru sighed and shook her head, "That was no thief. That dork was none other than Keitaro Urashima."

"What?" the others gasped.

"Why would Sempai have to sneak in?" asked Shinobu.

Naru looked out to where Keitaro had fallen into the river. The answer seemed pretty obvious.

"He probably failed his exam," Naru sighed. "Remember that bet he made wiht his parents? He was probably too ashamed to see us."

"Really?" Kitsune frowned. "Then I'm going to look for him."

"I will too," Shinobu nodded.

"Why bother?" Naru sighed. "His dream has been pretty much ruined now. Bringing him back would only make it worse. If we really care about him then we should at least help him give up."

Kitsune and Shinobu looked down while Motoko reluctantly nodded. Su just seemed to not understand the seriousness of the situation and just darted between everyone childishly. Just as they finished speaking, Haruka came walking around he corner. She had heard the whole conversation.

"I wouldn't do that just yet," she smiled. "I just got off the phone with Keitaro's folks."

"Oh yeah?" Kitsune frowned. "They feeling smug right now?"

"Actually no," Haruka continued to smile. "Keitaro called them earlier and told them his exam score. 62."

"What!" all the girls gasped.

"Yup," Haruka nodded. "You have to admit that his time here has helped out with his grades. I also can tell that if he left, you'd all be sad about it. So if we do care about him then why are we still here?"

"That's right!" Su giggled. "let's go!"

"Besides, if he froze to death in a ditch it would kinda be your fault for chasing him into the river in the first place." Haruka smirked

Shinobu and Su immediately headed for the front door with Motoko and Kitsune close behind. Naru was bringing up the rear when Haruka caught her shoulder.

"By the way," she said handing Naru a wrapped gift. "Keitaro must have dropped this. I found it in the hall. It's got your name on it."

Naru took the gift and looked at the tag. It had a small letter attatched to it. She quickly opened it and read it over.

'Dear Naru

I want to apologize about the mean things I said to you. It's just that I was really hurt that you didn't trust me enough to not do something like reading your diary even though you've known me for close to three months. It kind of hurt. I just want this argument to end and to be friends again.

-Keitaro'

Naru took a deep breath and tried to keep calm. The tears at the corners of her eyes kind of betrayed her emotions. Haruka took a look and smiled while patting Naru on the shoulder.

"Come on," she smiled. "Let's find that nephew of mine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keitaro slogged his way dow the streets. He still had the bag of presents with him. He was feeling pretty down though. The one he got for Naru was missing. The others weren't damaged. Luckliy getting wet didn't ruin them.

"Not one of my best ideas," Keitaro sighed. "I shouldn't have disguised myself. They all really freaked."

Keitaro kept going along, even though there was snow on the gorud, he didn't feel terribly cold. He finally stopped and looked at his surroundings. His eyes widened as he found a very familiar building.

"Tokyo U?" he asked. "Just how did I end up here?"

He walked onto the grounds and just explored for a minute while thinking about the situation. He pondered about the promise he made so long ago and also on his current situation.

'Well, the front door doens't seem so bad anymore,' he thought. 'Might as well get going and see if I can get these presents in.'

He turned around and headed for the sidewalks again when he saw someone familiar walking toward him.

"Kitsune?" he gasped.

"Hey stud," she smirked.

She walked over the keitaro and stared at him through her squinted eyes for a second. She then promptly flicked Keitaro right between the eyes.

"Ow," Keitaro grimaced. "What was that for?"

"That was for making me worry," Kitsune smiled. "And this is for being okay after all."

She then trapped Keitaro in a tight embrace. Keitaro was stunned for a moment, but he soon returned it. The two of them shared each other's warmth for a moment before they broke off the hug.

"Now, care to explain your little daredevil stunt?" Kitsune asked.

"Well," Keitaro smiled. "I was actually trying to sneak in some presents I got you girls so I could wrap them. Of course, Shinobu caught me and the rest is history."

Keitaro rubbed the back of his neck. He then reached into the bag he had been carrying and pulled out a bottle of sake that he had gotten her.

"I knew you liked sake and soap opera's but I didn't know what kind so I went for the premium stuff," Keitaro smiled. "I hope you like it."

Kitsune took the bottle and read the label. He eyes then widened as she gasped at her gift.

"Keitaro..." she began. "W-where'd you get this? This stuff is famous!"

"Haruka pointed me in the right direction," Keitaro shrugged. "I take it you like it?"

Kitsune smiled at Keitaro with her eyes open again, "I love it. I guess I should give you something in return."

"Well, you don't have to," Keitaro shrugged, a red tinge coming to his face.

"Of course I do," Kitsune smiled, her eyes squinting again. "Now just close you eyes."

"Uh..okay," Keitaro replied uncertainly as he obeyed.

He waited for a moment and nothing happened. He was about to open his eyes again when something cold smacked him in the face. He quickly wiped it away to see a giggling Kitsune and remnants of a snowball in her hands.

"Oh this means war," Keitaro laughed.

The two of them quickly engaged in a snowball war. They both ran all around the area, hurling snowballs at each other. Some of them were solid hits while others were way off. They were both soon out of breath and kneeling on the ground.

"Think we should head home?" Keitaro wheezed.

"I guess," Kitsune smiled. "All the food's there after all."

Keitaro stood up and helped Kitsune to her feet. As they left, Kitsune looped her arm around Keitaro's. The boy in question blushed at her actions. Kitsune had a similar tinge to her face.

"I-I'm just cold. No big deal," she replied.

"S-sure," Keitaro nodded.

They finally got back to Hinata House and everyone was waiting for them. Su jumped up and down in a frenzy with some special food she had made. Shinobu already re-heatedsoem leftovers. Motoko seemed somewhat happy to have them back, but she was sneezing from the cold. Naru solemnly walked over to Keitaro while wearing the watch the he had given her.

'That's where it went,' he thought to himself.

Naru looked to Keitaro and took a deep breath before talking again.

"I kind of read your note," she spoke. "I guess you're right. I should have trusted you a little more. I figured you wouldn't do that sort of thing. I'm sorry I overreacted."

Keitaro smiled, "Good to hear. Come on. Let's get something to eat."

Su imediately leaped into the fray, "Keitaro, Keitaro! Have some New Year's dishes. Special Indian flavour too!"

"Urashima," Motoko spoke from her seat. "Try not to repeat this behaviour would you? There is enough of Hinata House to fix from just the first time."

Keitaro laughed, "No problem Motoko. Won't happen again."

"It had better not," Motoko smiled. "You are our landlord after all. I wouldn't do for you to just leave. That would bve irresponsible."

Haruka watched the party from her position near the table. Her cigarrete was still in her mouth and a smile on her face.

"Some silent night," she smirked as she took another drag.

To Be Continued

A/N: Aha! There we go. The chapter is finished. I hope you guys weren't waiting too long for this update. I guess the Keitaro/Kitsune fans will really like this. The two of them get to have a special moment at long last. Notice how Keitaro was somewhat as clumsy as he was in the manga. I hope that someone appreciates it. I decided to give you guys this second update in one day. Hope you like it.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Love Hina or any of the connected characters. Those belong to Ken Akamatsu. I can't do anything about that so I just write fics to end up filling my time. No suing me or I'll stop writing.  
-Ten-Faced Paladin 

Love Hina Redux By Ten-Faced Paladin Chapter 11: Lucky in the New Year

The first dawn of the new year came without a hitch. it brought light to every darkend spot that was under it. Hinata House was no exception. The light illuminated every room and awakened the residents. The only one who was already awake was Keitaro. He was on a studying frenzy and he had been like that for two days. He called it his 48-hour-old-to-new-year, super study endurance marathon. Really it was just a way to drain all his energy. As the sun touched him, he allowed himself to fall to the ground.

"Whew!" he sighed. "At last! I'm done!"

He leaped to his feet and headed for the roof. A determined smile on his face as he greeted the morning sun.

"Just you wait world!" he caalled. "I'm gonna get into Tokyo U no matter what!"

He slipped to the ground with a goofy grin, "And I have my friends to thank for helping me get there."

Standing up again, Keitaro made his way back downstairs. The New Year's celebrations were going on today and he didn't want to miss them. He grabbed an energy drink so he could at least get through the day. He made his way to the main living room and was treated to a surprise. Kirsune and Su were all dressed up in kimonos for New Year's. Motoko was donned in what appeared to be something a miko might wear.

"What'cha doin up so early?" Su smiled

"Nothing really," Keitaro replied. "Wow, everyone looks really cute. Where'd you get these?"

"Oh Haruka's a big time fan of kimono's," Kitsune grinned. "Whenever New Year's comes around she helps us get all dressed up."

"Isn't it the coolest?" Su giggled. "I even got a lion-dance thing that bites!"

Su then pointed to a thing that was on the couch which looked like one of the lions from mythology. It's jaw moved up and down. The teeth looked dangerously sharp.

"Oh, you should see Shinobu!" Kitune giggled as she reached behind the couch.

Kitsune tugged the younger girl into view. She had a healthy blush on her face and seemed rather shy about looking Keitaro in the eye.

"H-happy New Year's," she mumbled

"Wow Shinobu," Ketaro smiled. "You look cute. Happy New Year's to you too."

"Th-thank you Sempai," Shinobu smiled.

Kitsune giggled at Shinobu's shyness. That crush she had on Keitaro was just so incredibly cute. She didn't have to worry about her as competition so she just enjoyed the sight before her.

"Say Keitaro," she smiled. "You wanna head down to the temple for our first visit in the new year?"

"Actually, I was gonna head there myself," Keitaro replied. "I wouldn't mind some company personally. Who knows? I met get some good luck this year."

"Good to hear," Kitsune grinned. "I even managed to convince Naru to come too."

"Oh!" Su smiled. "Happy New Year's!"

Keitaro looked to the doorway of the the living room and found Naru. He then promptly facefaulted. Naru was in her 'super nerd' disguise. There wasn't even a sense that she was even aware that it was New Year's.

"You are aware that it's New Year's right?" Keitaro asked, with a smile tugging at his lips.

"Oh shut up," Naru frowned. "There isn't a New Year's for someone who has exams! You should know that."

"Oh well," Keitaro shrugged. "It's my first New Year's with you all. Of course I'd want to celebrate."

"Oh forget it," Naru sighed. "Let's just go already."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The residents all made their way to the Hinata shrine. It was packed with people and there were all sorts of things going on. People were at booths to get their fortunes while others were making wishes. It was a really busy place to be exact.

The residents were all making their way through the crowds. Motoko had gone off to tend to the booths while everyone else decided to go enjoy the celebrations. Su and Shinobu went off with Motoko while Naru went to get an ema. Kitsune dragged Keitaro to get some good luck.

"Tossing coins for good luck?" he asked. "Worth a shot I guess."

Keitaro walked up to the small shrine and tossed a coin to it. After he rung a small bell situated above it, he placed his hands togetheer and began wishing.

"I wish to make it into Tokyo U this year," he muttered quietly.

Kitsune smirked at his seriousness at his wish, "For someone who doesn't seem to believe in the forces that be, you seem pretty into this,"

Keitaro turned his head to Kitsune and shrugged, "It never hurts to have a little faith,"

"Okay then stud," Kitsune grinned. "Then let's go get some fortunes. It can't hurt can it?"

Keitaro didn't even get to reply before Kitsune snagged his arm and began dragging him away. He didn't bother protesting. It didn't feel like Kitsune was going to let him go anytime soon. Kitsune continued to drag Keitaro along until they reached the fortune booth. Su and Shinobu were already there. Motoko was apparently helping out. She was making sure that everyone got their fortune.

"Ah, welcome," Motoko smiled. "Come for your fortunes as well?"

"You bet Motoko. Thanks for working today," Kitsune smirked as she drew her paper. "Oooh! I got the best luck!"

Su bounced over, waving her fortune in the air, "Me too! Me too!"

Keitaro shook his head and smiled. Seeing Su all giddy always got his spirits up. Well, except when he was in the middle if studying and he really need to concentrate. Sighing, Keitaro walked up to Motoko to get his own fortune.

"Perhaps you should refrain from drawing your fortune Urashima," Motoko remarked as Keitaro came clear. "The fortunes drawn here have a reputation of coming true. What if you draw the worst kind of fortune?"

"Then I'll just have to grin and bear it," Keitaro shrugged. "We're all destined for some bad luck sooner or later. Perhaps I'll be able to just get it out of the way sooner."

"You're a brave man," Motoko smiled. "I hope you draw the best fortune."

Keitaro nodded ashe went to the booth and got his fortune. After getting it, he took a deep breath before opening it. When he saw it, he smirked a little while sweatdropping.

"What did you get Sempai?" Shinobu asked while leaning over his shoulder.

Keitaro remained silent as he turned his head so he could see Shinobu. He then revealed his fortune to the curious girl.

"Bad luck," he sighed. "Somehow, this actually makes sense. After talking about bad luck with Motoko,"

"Maybe Motoko can help with it Sempai," Shinobu suggested. "She knows plenty about getting rid of bad luck and things like that."

"Really?" Keitaro asked hopefully. "Thanks Shinobu!"

The bright smile that came to Keitaro's face made Shinobu's heart skip a beat, "Y-your'e welcome Sempai."

As he moved to try and find Motoko, Keitaro read the rest of his bad luck fortune.

"Avoid water hazards," he read. "Where am I going to find water hazards here?"

As he wondered this, Keitaro just narrowly avoided being splashed by a priest who was cleaning the walkways. He didn't even notice

"Beware your head," he continued. "What does that mean?"

Just as he asked that question, a flower pot fell from the building next to him and crashed into the ground he was standing on just a moment ago.

"Male-female relations may ease the pain," he continued. "That doesn't sound so bad at least. Beware bird and/or dog droppings? Where do they think of this?"

He stopped momentarily as Su ran past giggling like mad in her lion dance outfit. While he had to stand still, a bunch of birds flew past, leaving obvious markings of their passings where Keitaro would have been standing if he kept moving.

"To remain on a path alone will only increase the chances of the next failure," Keitaro read as he smiled. "No arguments there."

He finally found Motoko as she was sweeping some of the walkway that led to the booth she was tending to.

"Hello again Urashima," she smiled. "Bad luck I assume?"

"You'd be right," Keitaro laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I was told you might be able to do something about it."

"I believe so," Motoko nodded. "let me see your fortune."

Keitaro handed her the slip of paper. She took a moment to read it before she finally turning her attention back to Keitaro.

"Rather worrisome I will admit," Motoko spoke. "The only way to remove any bad luck recieved by a fortune is to tie it to a tree branch."

"Really?" asked Keitaro. "Won't the temple keepers get mad?"

"Not at all," Motoko replied, shaking her head. "This temple has a few trees growing for such a purpose. Follow me."

Keitaro followed Motoko as she navigated her way through the crowds. She seemed to know where she was going while Keitaro was just along for the ride. They finally arrived at a corner of the property where several trees were growing. Keitaro and Motoko tried to find a tree that had branches low enough for them to reach, but it didn't seem that there was one.

"So..what do we do now?" asked Keitaro.

Motoko closed her eyes and then looked up to the branches. A red tinge rose to her cheeks as she got an idea.

"I suppose we have no choice," Motoko sighed. "You'll have to hold me up while I tie it for you."

"Eh?" Keitaro remarked, surprised.

Soon, Keitaro found himself with Motoko sitting on his shoulders while she tied the fortune to the tree. She had to lift her skirt up so she could sit on his shoulders properly, but it didn't stop her heart from beating rather quickly. She wasn't quite used to being this close to a boy. Much less doing something like this for one. Keitaro was also having trouble keeping his thoughts in one place. Having Motoko's thighs next to both sides of his face was proving to be quite the distraction. He tried to keep his mind on other things, but it always came back to how close Motoko was to him at the moment. It was all he could do to make sure a certain part of him didn't stand to attention.

"Th-there," Motoko finally spoke. "I am finished."

Keitaro nodded, accidentally touching Motoko's inner thighs with his hair, causing her to turn crimson and sent a huge shiver up her spine. As he kneeled down, Motoko quickly got off and stood straight. The red blush not leaving her face as Keitaro turned to face her.

"Th-thanks Motoko," Keitaro smiled. "I guess I owe you one."

"You're welcome Urashima," Motoko nodded, her eyes not meeting his. "I-I think we should perhaps go back to the shrines."

"Uh, yeah. Sounds good." Keitaro agreed nervously.

The two of them walked wordlessly back towards the main shrine. As they came out from the grove, something suddenly caught their attention.

"Heyas!" Su shouted as she collided into the two in her lion dance outfit.

She had leaped at Keitaro and collided right on target. The force of the blow caused him to collide with Motoko and all three of them went down. They all crashed to the ground as Su dug her lion fangs into Keitaro's head. Before the dust even cleared, she bounced right back up.

"Gotcha Keitaro!" she shrieked with joy. "Now you'll be happy for a full year!"

She then bounced off again. Keitaro shook his head to get the stars out of it. As his eyes came back into focus, he found himself staring into the face of a recovering Motoko. Both of them took one look at each other before their faces turned crimson and they leaped away from each other.

"S-sorry Motoko!" Keitaro sputtered.

"I-It was an accident," Motoko replied, not meeting his gaze. "D-do not worry about it."

Keitaro nodded and the two of them made for their seperate ways. Motoko had to go back to the booth she was tending to. Keitaro was just going to see whay else was there.

'Ow, those fangs hurt,' Keitaro thought to himself while rubbing his head. His little invulnerability trick had the bite mark heal pretty quickly. 'Just where did Su get that thing anyway?'

As he came closer to the torii gate that was situated near the entrance of the temple he saw something that made his heart stop. A girl in a kimono was lying on the grass. He raced over to the girl and gently moved to turn her over.

"Hey miss?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

He helped the girl turn over, only to be met by the smiling face of Kitsune. She also had a flush on her face.

"Well, if it isn't Keitaro," she giggled.

"Kitsune?" he asked in surprise. "What are you doing on the lawn?"

Kitsune hadn't seemed to have heard him as she continued talking, "What are you doing anyway, pushing me onto the lawn like this?"

"What!" Keitaro cried. He then noticed the flush on her face. "You're drunk aren't you?"

As Keitaro helped her sit up, she started grinning, "Well, there was an all-you-can-drink display so I helped myself to about 20."

"Thought so," Keitaro snorted.

"Anyhow," Kitsune continued. "Keitaro, don't you know that if you're going to push a girl down you need to get permission first?"

"True," Keitaro sighed with a red face. "But I didn't push you down!"

"Ah well," Kitsune giggled, ignoring his protest. "It's a bit earlier than I hoped, but I have no problem with that."

She then turned away from keitaro so that her back was facing him. She was wearing a seductive smile that also had a bit of anticipation in it.

"Just sit back and I'll do the rest," she smiled.

Keitaro felt slightly confused, but his eyes suddenly bugged out when Kitsune shrugged her kimono from her shoulders. She wasn't wearing any underwear and Keitaro felt himself coming onto the verge of a bloody nose.

"Like what you see?" Kitsune asked, a bit of hope in her voice.

Keitaro gaped before he shook his head and took a deep breath, "I'd be lying if I said no, but..."

He trailed off before stepping closer to Kitsune's bare back. He then grabbed the edges of her kimono and put it back over her shoulders. As he wrapped her sash back around her body, she grabbed his arms and kept them wraped around her body.

"Gee, and I was in the mood," Kitsune pouted.

"Sure," Keitaro laughed. "Like I was going to take advantage of you while you were drunk."

Kitsune giggled as she shuffled backwards so she could sit in Keitaro's lap. Even if she was pretending to be disappointed, her heart was actually feeling warm again. She had tested him and he passed with flying colours.

"You owe me now stud," she laughed. "Now we're going to sit here until I feel like moving,"

"Sounds better than the alternative," Keitaro smiled.

"Oh?" Kitsune asked, inquisituve. "You don't think I'm good in bed do you?"

"Uh..ah..er.." Keitaro sputtereed, his face turning beet red, not wanting to say something that would get Kitsune angry with him.

"Gotcha," Kitsune smiled her eyes open slightly.

Keitaro began grumbling as Kitsune giggled some more. She was content to just sit like that. She figured she might as well. She may not even remember what happened when the hangover finally hit and knowing Keitaro, he may be too shy to even talk about what happened.

As the two sat on the grass, Motoko had actually caught them talking. At first, she was going to pound Keitaro for getting near her stripping friend. That thought changed when she saw Keitaro put Kitsune's kimono back on her. As they sat and talked, Motoko turned and headed back for the booth.

'So it seems I have a rival,' she remarked to herself. 'I will not lose.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone had finally come back home from the shrine and had gone onto their daily duties. Keitaro was sitting in his room studying. The trip had gotten hectic and by the time everyone managed to get home. He had to carry Kitsune back home because she fell asleep. She was now in her bed sleeping soundly.

"So much for a hopefully peaceful new year," Keitaro smiled to himself.

His attention was turned away as the door to his room slid open. He looked up to see Naru in a kimono standing in the doorway.

"Well, what's this all about?" he asked, slightly surprised.

"Well, everyone was having so much fun in these I decided to get dressed up to," Naru explained. "I also have a fortune I'd rather have tied to a tree."

She held out a slip of paper that had a fortune written on it, "The trees around here are pretty tall so I figured I might need some help."

"Sure," Keitaro smiled. "I'd be happy to help."

With that, he and Naru set out for the shrine once again.

"Looks like I'll be bothering you again in the new year," Keitaro smiled.

"You're not a bother," Naru laughed. "I could use the company anyway."

The two of them continued down the long rows of stairs. Their conversations soon turned towards studying and what they wanted to take when they got into Tokyo U.

To Be Continued

A/N: There we go. Another chapter over and done. I hope this one goes for quality with you reviewers. I also decided that the three ladies should each get their own time with Keitaro in this chapter. I'm trying to be fair and keep you all guessing. How am I doing?


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Love Hina or any of the connected characters. thise belong to Ken Akamatsu, not me 'sob.' So I'm writing this fic for the sheer enjoyment of it and I hope you guys enjoy reading my work as much as I enjoy writing it.  
-Ten-Faced Paladin

Love Hina Redux By Ten-Faced Paladin Chapter 12: Happy or Unhappy?

The residents of Hinata House were being a little bit on the relaxed side for the time being. The previous night, they had thrown a party for Keitaro and Naru who were supposed the write their first set of exams today. It was their centre test which they had to pass if they wanted to take the actual Tokyo U exam.

The party itself had started off pretty well, until Keitaro and Naru started asking each other questions. Everyone else assumed it was a trvia contest. Su and Kitsune immediately turned it into a strip contest which really didn't turn out too well. Everyone woke up the next morning in a daze when both Tokyo U applicants ran out the door screaming they were late.

Shinobu was currently cleaning the kitchen while Kitsune was leaning on the counter.

"Do you think Naru and Sempai got there on time?" she asked worriedly.

"Of course they did," Kitsune smiled. "They weren't that late were they?"

Before Shinobu could even reply, they could hear the door opening to Hinata House. Everyone congregated to thhe front doors and saw Keitaro and Naru walking inside.

"Welcome home!" Shinbou greeted with a shy smile.

"Heyas!" Su cheered happily.

"How were the first days of your examination?" asked Motoko.

"I thought we weren't going to make it," Keitaro laughed. "It was pretty tense for a while."

"Crap," Kitsune grimaced. "We held you back that much?"

"It wasn't you guys," Naru reassured. "We just missed the bus really."

"That wasn't the worst part," Keitaro continued. "We actually managed to get ourselves locked in a delivery truck that we mistook as a bus."

"How does one make that mistake?" asked a slightly stunned Motoko.

Keitaro and Naru both fidgited embarrasedly.

"Well," Naru reluctantly spoke. "The truck had centre on it so we thought it was a special bus. It kind of degraded from there."

"Did you get there?" asked Shinobu.

"Actually, yeah." Keitaro smiled. "Turns out the truck was delivering to Hinata University. That was where we were being tested."

"Wow!" Su smiled. "Lucky!"

"Yeah," Naru nodded. "Can we actually sit down now?"

"Well, come on in!" Kitsune laughed.

Everyone came into the living room as Naaru and Keitaro dropped their bags by the couch. As they sat down, Shinobu came into the room with a tray of snacks and tea. Both the Tokyo U aspirants then began to explain how the entire exam went for them. keitaro felt that he hadn't done horribly while Naru felt confident with what she wrote. After a while, Keitaro and Naru went up to their rooms to study before going to bed. They had another set of exams to go through tomorrow and they didn't want to be caught by surprise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naru stretched after finally finishing her last exam. It was the next day and there wasn't a mad scramble to get to the bus that morning.

"Ahhh," she sighed. "Not bad. Not bad at all. I wonder how he did?"

She looked over to Keitaro and saw that he was leaning over on his desk. He looked like he was totally burnt out. Naru felt slightly worried about him.

"I feel totally bleached for some reason," Keitaro sighed. "I'm not feeling really confident about this one."

Naru shook her head, "Look, don't start being down on yourself now. The exams are over so don't bother thinking about it. We won't know the answer until we finish scoring them."

"Ahh, you're right," Keitaro nodded as he sat straight. "It's just that it kinda went downhill after this point for me."

"Well, history is not going to repeat itself," Naru smirked confidentaly. "Now come on. We have to score ourselves tonight and I don't want to do it on an empty stomach."

"Sure," Keitaro laughed. "Me neither. Lead the way."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun had set again and everyone had finished eating their dinner. Su finished with her usual happy smile while patting her stomach. Keitaro finished his last bite and put down his chopsticks.

"Well," he sighed. "That's enough goofing off for me. Sorry for not helping with the dishes tonight Shinobu, but I have to grade my test."

"Th-that's okay Sempai," Shinobu blushed. "I hope you do well."

"Thanks Shinobu," Keitaro smiled as he took to the stairs.

"Grading himself?" asked Kitsune. "What's he talking about Naru?"

"You thre a party for us over this and you don't know?" Naru asked incrediously. "Okay, I'll explain this once. The centre test is what we go through to see if we can take the actual entrance exam. We write the centre exam, but the prep school doesn't tell us what we got. We have to look at the newspaper where they publish the answers and we grade ourselves. If we pass we can send the results away and get our exam tickets for the real thing."

"Kids in Japan have it tough," Su giggled.

"I..guess I get it," Kitsune shrugged. "Don't really think I'll go through with it though."

"With that said, I'm off," Naru smiled. "See you guys later."

She then took to the stairs as well. Over the next while, everyone in Hinata House was more quiet than any other time. Even Su was quiet as she enjoyed tinkering with some kind of gadget she whipped up. Motoko sat in a medative pose as she waited for her fiends. Kitsune felt nervous enough for both of her friends as she lay on the couch, not touching the bottle of sake she brought out. Shinobu was frantic in keeping herself busy, looking for things to do.

After about an hour, or even longer, Naru finally came back down. She had a bright smile on her face as she gave her friends a thumbs-up.

"That's my girl," Kitsune smirked. "Brainy as ever!"

Motoko looked up to the stairs where Keitaro had yet to come back down.

"Do you think Urashima could pass?" Motoko asked with slight concern.

"I think he's more than capable," Naru replied. "As long as he scores somewhere in the six-hundreds then he'll probably be fine."

"I hope so," Shinobu murmured. "Sempai's worked really hard."

"Yeah," Kitsune nodded. "It wouldn't be the same if he was all depressed."

Upstairs, Keitaro had just finished scoring himself. All that he needed to do was tally the score. His eyes roved over the sheet and his eyes widened as he finally got the final score. If he was a smoking type, he would have lit one up at this point. He wasn't though so he didn't. He just fell back while holding the tally in his hands.

"I don't believe it," he laughed. "690! That tops last year's score easily. I can't believe it!"

He just sat back and laughed. he was in such a good mood he just couldn't help it. He checked the cut-off rate and knew that he passed easily. The day was going great for him after all. He thought he had blown a good chunk of the exam, but it turned out all right after all.

Outside his room, the other residents were outside his door. They didn't exactly hear his words, but they could hear the noises he was making. It sounded like laughter of despair. Each of the girls felt their hearts sink when they heard it. It seemed to them that their landlord was going to be a ronin for the third time.

"Oh no stud," Kitsune whispered.

"Sempai," Shinobu whimpered.

"It can't be," Motoko whispered.

"Keitaro sounds happy," Su giggled.

"Oh Keitaro," Naru muttered looking downcast.

None of the girls knew what to do at the moment. They all knew that if Keitaro was going to end up as a third-year ronin, it would really hurt him. Even if not all of them were ready to admit it, seeing Keitaro hurt so much would end up hurting them as well.

"I think he finally snapped," Naru mumbled.

"I think he may actually try to take his life over this," Motoko commented with a tremble in her voice.

"What?" Kitsune and Shinobu shrieked.

"it makes sense when you think about it," Naru agreed. "His entire world just came crashing down for a third time. He doesn't even have a girlfriend or anyone to help his pain either. Who wouldn't be suicidal?"

"Bu-bu-but there has to be something we can do!" Shinobu sobbed.

Any further speculation was halted when Keitaro's doors oened wide and the male in question stepped out with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh, you're all here," Keitaro laughed. "Guess what!"

All the girls, except for Su, had an image on an obituary on Keitaro run through their minds.

"Uh...sorry Keitaro," Naru said hurredly. "Can't talk. Gotta study!"

"Yeah, I've gotta go!" Kitsune added.

"I have to train!" Motoko nodded.

The girls then broke into a run away from him. Su was dragged away by Motoko. Shinobu was the only one left there. She looked around frntically for a means of escape. She just didn't want to hear her crush's dreams breaking.

Keitaro finally noticed her and turned to her with a huge smile, "Hey Shinobu! Guess what!"

Shinobu did something that was unexpected to him. Her eyes started pooling with unshed tears and a red flush came to her face.

"Uh...you okay Shinobu?" Keitaro asked in concern.

Shinobu's eyes pooled with even more tears before she finally broke into a run with a strained sob. Keitaro was so shocked by the development that he didn't even go after her right away. After a moment, he finally caught his senses and started following her.

Kitsune and Motoko were hiding near a corner when they saw Shinobu run past, crying with all her might.

"So he failed after all," Kitsune sighed sadly. "Oh man."

"It seems so," Motoko nodded. "What are we to do about it?"

Their speculation was halted as Keitaro came running into view. He glanced and saw both girls leaning against the wall.

"Kitsune! Motoko!" he spoke.

"Yiiii!" both girls shrieked in surprise.

"Have you two seen Shinobu?" he asked. "She seemed really upset about something and I want to make sure she's okay."

"Uh...uh..I think she went to the bathroom! Yeah," Kitsune spoke hastily. "Come to think of it, I have to go too! I'm gonna explode!"

"I have to go practice Urashima!" Motoko spoke with equal haste. "Do not disturb me!"

Both girls then bolted from him. Keitaro watched them go with a look of confusion. He just couldn't figure out why everyone was acting so wierd all of a sudden.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All the girls had called a meeting up in the attic. They knew Keitaro wasn't going to be there so they all knew it was going to be safe. Su was actually playing a video game while the entire meeting was going on.

"It's worse than we thought," Motoko sighed. "He seems to be in complete denial."

"Not good," Kitsune agreed. "He might off himself at any time."

"Bu-but-but-but there has to be something we can do!" Shinobu sobbed. "I feel so bad for Sempai. Even when he was hurting he cared about how I felt."

"Yeah, he's really sweet. We have to show him we care about him as much as he does about us." Kitsune nodded. 'Besides, this might be my chance to really get close with him.'

Unknown to her, Motoko was having similar thoughts, 'Urashima will no doubt be in need of someone to lean on. Perhaps that will be a role I can fill.'

Naru just had her head leaning in her hand which she had propped on her knee, "Now hold on.Who says that he wanted to kill himself anyway?"

"Oh come on Naru," Kitsune remarked. "You heard him going on in his room. The guy is clearly depressed right now. We have to cheer him up."

"But...but how?" asked Shinobu.

Kitsune put her hand to her chin as her familiar foxy grin came to her face. No doubt she had been planning this already.

"Oh I think I have an idea," she smirked.

Naru sweatdropped. No doubt Keitaro was going to be in for a surprise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keitaro at the moment was walking along the halls of Hinata House, trying to find someone to tell his good news to.

"Just what is up with everyone?" he asked himself out loud. "They've been acting really wierd since I finished grading myself. I know I didn't fail, but everyone seemed really on edge for some reason. It was like they thought I went crazy or something."

Keitaro did actually think he had failed for a moment, but he checked the cut-off rate and found that he was well above it. So he was now sure that he didn't fail. He just couldn't figure out why thee girls were acting all strange.

"Maybe it's PMS," Keitaro laughed to himself. "I've heard girls do wierd things when that time rolls around."

Truth was, Keitaro knew better. He just couldn't fathom what was going on with the girls and he wasn't quite sure if he wanted to. Any further thought was cut off as Shinobu came around the corner with a healthy blush on her face and a tine with bathing supplies in her hands.

"Hey Shinobu," Keitaro smiled. "Feeling better?"

"Um..yes Sempai," Shinobu nodded shyly. "Uh..can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Keitaro smiled. "Ask away."

Shinobu's blush deepened as her eyes became hidden by her hair, "I-I was going to take a bath and uh..wouldyouliketojoinme?"

If Keitaro was expecting any kind of question, that was not it. He stared blankly at the younger girl before his mouth was finally able to move again. Sadly, it was another minute before his brain could properly use it again.

"Excuse me?" Keitaro gaped. "I think I had something in my ear. Did you just ask me if I wanted to take a bath with you?"

"Uh-huh," Shinobu nodded meekly. "Please? I-I don't want to go in alone."

Keitaro rubbed the back of his neck as a blush came to his face. He normally would have suggested she go ask Kitsune or someone, but he couldn't really bring himself to say no to Shinobu.

"Ahh," Keitaro sighed in defeat. "I'll do it on two conditions. I'm wearing swim trunks and I'm also going to be at the far side of the springs where I can't see you. Is that okay?"

"Uh-huh," Shinobu hiccuped, her blush growing deeper.

With that, she ran towards the hot springs. Keitaro shook his head as he began heading for his room for his swim gear. The whole time he walked, he wondered if he really was turning into a pervert or not. He grabbed his shorts and headed to the change room. He knocked on the door and no answer came.

'No one there," he reasoned. 'Might as well get this over with.'

He walked into the change room and quickly got into his swimming shorts. As he finished putting his things into a bin, Shinobu timidly walked into the room wearing a towel. Keitaro caught a glimpse of her, but was sure to turn away completely.

"Um, everything's ready Sempai," she whispered.

"Okay Shinobu," Keitaro nodded. "Thanks."

When Shinobu exited, Keitaro waited a moment before finally heading outside himself. As he finally stepped into the open air, he looked straight ahead only to turn crimson and avert his gaze.

Ahead of him was something most guys only dream about. All of the residents were ahead of him donned in nothing but towels and were sitting on some benches thay had brought in or just standing. Naru was the only one who was still clothed.

"Did I hit my head or something?" he asked out loud. "Since when do you girls invite me into the springs with the rest of you?"

"Always the gentleman," Kitsune giggled. "This is a special occasion stud. You are allowed to look at us you know."

"Only if the towels are secured and that's a unanimous decision," Keitaro replied, eyes not leaving the ground.

"I give you permission," Motoko spoke.

"Look all you want," Su giggled.

"It's okay with me Sempai," Shinobu spoke timidly.

Sighing deeply, Keitaro slowly looked straight up. He was met by Kitsune's smirking face.

"Now you're in for a real treat stud," she smirked.

She then signaled the other toweld girls, and ina single moment, they all dropped their towels. Keitaro thought his heart stopped before it suddenly dawned on him. They were all wearing bathing suits underneath their towels.

"Man," Keitaro sighed. "You almost gave me a heart-attack!"

"Almost?" Kitsune pouted. "Then I'm not working hard enough. Time for the cheer-up party to get started!"

"Cheer-up party?" Keitaro asked.

Before he could ask what the cheer-up party was for, Kitsune yanked him over to one of the benches and handed him a cup of sake.

"Drink up stud," She smiled as she leaned on his shoulder, her eyes opening slightly. "You need all the comfort you can get."

"I do?" Keitaro asked, now very confused.

"Well sure," Kitsune commented while sliding closer to him. "I mean, failing the centre test and all must be pretty tough."

"Fail?" Keitaro asked. "What are you-"

He was suddenly cut off as Motoko grabbed his arm and yanked him away.

"Come with me Urashima," she spoke, a blush on her face. "I will give you a massage."

"Huh-wha?" Keitaro remarked.

Keitaro really didn't have much time to react before Motoko put him down on a towel and promptly sat on his back. Her hands then began kneading into his back. Despite the obvious pain of her hands pressing so hard into his back, it wasn't that bad actually. He'd never had a girl in a swimsuit give him a massage before.

"You're quite tense Urashima," Motoko commented offhandedly.

"I 'ack' never noticed," Keitro groaned as Motoko hit a soft spot on his back.

After Motoko finished, Keitaro stood up feeling a lot better. Seeing his opportunity, he sat next to Naru who was with the drinks.

"No that I'm complaining, but what's this party for?" Keitaro asked, his confusion apparent.

"You are so dense sometimes," Naru frowned. "This is a party to cheer you up. I mean, you failed the centre test after all."

"I did, did I?" Keitaro asked suspiciously. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't the cut-off somewhere in the upper 500's?"

"Yeah, it was," Naru comfirmed. "Why?"

"Thought so," Keitaro smiled. "I scored a 690. I passed the exam."

"What?" Naru shrieked as she stood up. "You passed!"

Unknown to them, everyone else had frozen around them.

"Yeah, I did," Keitaro nodded. "I tried to tell you all, but for some reason you all kept avoiding me."

Everything went quiet for a moment. Only the movement of the water could be heard. The silence was broken when Kitsune began to giggle while Su quickly joined in.

"Well don't I feel dumb," Kitsune giggled. "We thought you failed."

"What made you think that?" Keitaro asked.

"We heard you laughing to yourself in your room," Motoko sighed, feeling quite foolish. "It sounded as if you were on the verge of tears."

Keitaro snorted laugh. He didn't want to laugh at his friends because they went through so much trouble to set this up. Shinobu actually sighed with relief as she heard the news. Her sempai's dream was still alive after all.

"I really appreciate all this," Keitaro smiled. "I'm glad I've got friends like you who would do this for me."

Blushes came to the girls faces in various degree's, except for Su anyway.

"Aw, you'd do the same for us stud," Kitsune smiled. "I guess this is a 'congratulations' party now."

"Sure you don't want me to leave?" Keitaro asked. "I mean, with all the bathing suit stuff. You really aren't trying to cheer me up anymore."

"Do not be foolish Urashima," Motoko spoke. "We gave you permission."

"Besides, we're all out here anyway," Kitsune shrugged.

"Yay! Pool party!" Su shrieked with joy.

"I have snacks ready," Shinobu smiled as she held out a tray.

So the 'cheer-up Keitaro' party turned into a 'Congratulations Naru and Keitaro' party. Even when everyone was having fun, Keitaro was still keeping a sharp eye on where he put his hands and tried not to stare at any of the girls. They partied into the night since there weren't any exams the next day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day came and Keitaro managed to get himself out of bed and down to his cram school where the results were posted.As he saw them, Naru caught up with him to check the results as well.

"How d'you like that?" he smiled. "I knew I passed!"

"Yeah," naru nodded. "So did I. Now to study for the real thing,"

Keitaro groaned as he looked down at the ground. He was in such a good mood, he had forgotten about that.

To Be Continued

A/N: Chpater 12! I skipped the Run! Centre Test! chapter because there wasn't much to change. So I decided to cram it into this one. I want to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing my stories. I worked hard on them and I really appreciate the positive feedback. You guys make it all worth it! Thanks! 


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Love Hina or any of the connected characters. Those belong to Ken Akamatsu and not me. Sob. The only thing I can do is write my fics so I can enjoy it. I hope all my reviewers still apreciate my work.  
-Ten-Faced Paladin

Love Hina Redux By Ten-Faced Paladin Chapter 13: In Dreams

Keitaro was sitting on the roof of Hinata house just enjoying the peace and quiet. The birds were fluttering past and making quite the peaceful scene. He was also reading a small booklet that was part of his study material. He only had twenty days until the actual exam and he didn't want to blow his chances for the third time.

He looked up to the sky and began to ponder for a moment. The girl from fifteen years ago was on his mind again.

"I wonder," he thought. "Naru seemed pretty into the story. She maybe too young to be that girl, but...maybe she knows her."

"I know who?" Naru's voice spoke.

Keitaro turned around and saw the redhead in question. She was standing behind him with a faint smile and the breeze was making her hair flow gently around her.

"Oh..uh..noth..no..No-ACHOO!" Keitaro sneezed.

"Woah," Naru laughed. "Better be careful. You don't want a cold do you?"

"I-I-I...Achoo!" Keitaro sneezed again.

Keitaro then broke into a coughing fit. Naru stepped closer in concern and rested her hand on his forehead. She gasped when she felt his temperature.

"Wow," she gasped. "You have a fever. What are you doing out here? Get inside and back into bed!"

"Yes ma'am," Keitaro snickered as he stood up.

As he stood up, he ripped off another large sneeze. His balance was off at the time and the sneeze caused him to lose it altogether. He fell on his back with a slam.

"Okay, this can't be good," he groaned.

Naru shook her head and helped Keitaro to his feet, "I can't believe you had to catch a cold this badly."

"Not my fault," Keitaro grumbled. "I'll be in my room."

As he made his way back to the stairs, he found that Naru had followed him. He looked at her questioningly.

"Well?" Naru replied. "I'm just making sure you don't pass out in the middle of the hall."

Keitaro nodded and began making his way to his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In his room, Keitaro was in his futon. Naru had just pulled out the thermometer which had been in Keitaro's mouth for the last few minutes.

101.7 degrees," Naru read."okay, that does it. You're staying in bed today."

"Great," Keitaro grumbled. "Just what I need."

"Nothing you can do but rest right now," Naru shrugged as she stood up. "I'm getting an ice pack. Just rest right now. Got that?"

Keitaro nodded as he lay on his pillow.

'While I'm sick here, thousands of other college hopefuls are probably gearing up for the exam. Sometimes I think I'm cursed,' he sighed inwardly. 'I guess I can only hope to get better quickly.'

Any thoughts Keitaro had on getting better were suddenly interrupted by something coming down hard on his stomach.

"Prrrgh!" Keitaro sputtered.

"Heyas!" a happy Su called. "You alive Keitaro?"

Keitaro groaned as he opened his eyes weakly. Sure enough, there was Su, sitting on his stomach with a large happy smile. Strangely, she was also holding a mug of beer and what seemed to be an ostrich egg of some kind.

"I won't be alive for long if you keep that up Su," Keitaro groaned.

"Nya ha ha!" Su giggled. "Don't worry. We came to see you! We even brought gifts!"

Keitaro glanced over to his door and saw Kitsune and Motoko coming into the room.

"Hey there stud," Kitsune smiled. "How ya feeling?"

"Urashima, why am I not surprised?" Motoko greeted with a small smile of her own. "To catch a cold at such an important time."

"Hey, I didn't choose to catch it," Keitaro sighed.

"That's okies," Su giggled again. "I'll make an egg malt for you."

"I also have a remedy for you," Motoko added as she produced a dried gecko and a dried toad. "This remedy has been passed down through the generations and it will defeat your cold quickly."

"Uh...you sure about that?" Keitaro asked weakly.

Neither of them seemed to have heard him as they made their remedies. Su cracked open her egg and poured it into the mug. Motoko had already begun mixing the two dried animals together into a kind of powder. The finished pretty quickly.

"There. It is finished," Motoko announced. "Now eat all of it Urashima."

Keitaro swallowed the powder. Not that he had any real choice in the matter. She practically pushed the stuff down his throat.

"Me next! Me next!" Su cheered as she raised her mug.

She planted herself on Keitaro's chest again and 'helped him swallow the mug of beer. When he finished, she backed off, holding the empty mug. Keitaro sat still for a moment before he started trembling. He then promptly burst into a bloody nose.

"Gah!" he cried as he dove for the tissues. "A little strong in my opinion."

"Sorry," Su giggled.

"My apologies," Motoko frowned guiltily.

Keitaro's nose was quick to subside and he let himself back into bed.

"I really appreciate the sentiment everyone," Keitaro sighed. "But I don't think a remedy is what I need at this point."

Kitsune suddenly cut in. She was holding her own Mug of beer which Su must have brought for another egg malt. Her face also had a flush on it. There was no doubt about it. She was drunk again.

"Of course you don't," she giggled. "They're doing it all wrong. If you want to get rid of a cold, you gotta do it directly."

Kitsune then put down her beer and began unbuttoning her shirt. Keitaro promptly began to freak out.

"What are you doing Kitsune!" he shouted in panic.

"Me?" she asked while continuing to unbutton. "I'm just gonna help take out your cold."

She then opened her shirt, revealing her white-lace bra which she had underneath. Keitaro then promptly looked away again as she giggled. Kitsune then sauntered over to his futon and began to tuck herself into bed with Keitaro.

"Kitsune!" Motoko shrieked, forgetting herself. "Control yourself!"

"Yeah!" Keitaro quickly agreed. "You aren't yourself right now!"

"That looks like fun," Su smiled.

Kitsune didn't listen as she then gripped Keitaro and began to lie on top of him. Keitaro could feel her breasts pressing against his chest. His face turned crimson as he tired desperately to think of things other than what he was feeling at the moment.

"There there Keitaro," Kitsune cooed gently, losing her party animal tone and her eyes opening slightly. "No need to be shy. I'm not gonna bite. I'll just tuck myself in and keep you warm. Okay?"

"Uh..ah..er," Keitaro mumbled incoherently.

Any further speculation was cut off when a crash was heard. Everyone looked over to the door and saw a trembling Shinobu. She had apparently brought something for Keitaro to eat and walked in on the little scene Kitsune created. She had then dropped what she was carrying in shock.

She looked like her heaat was breaking fir a moment before she bolted from the room, "Noooo!"

Shinobu didn't get two feet before she bumped into Naru. The older girl was looking into the room with an angry look on her face.

"Okay you guys!" she shouted. "That's enough!"

After everyone had calmed down, Naru finally set the ice pack in Keitaro's head. After that, she turned to face the others.

"I know you guys are worried about him and want to make him get better," Naru sighed. "but if you keep this up then his cold is going to get worse. Remember, he is a student preparing for his second exam. If his cold gets worse then he's going to be down even longer. In other words, don't toy with him like you usually do."

"Yes ma'am," the three girls sighed.

Su then looked up to Naru with a questioning gaze, "Well... I wanted to read Keitaro a story I found. Is that okay?"

"Hmm. I guess so," Naru replied.

Su smiled brightly and hopped to Keitaro's bedside with a book in hand.

"I found this book that's all about you Keitaro," Su smiled. "See?"

Keitaro looked up and saw the book. It was the story of Taro Urashima. Keitaro couldn't help but smile. He had been compared to Taro when he was in school.Something about being really nice to other people.

As Su began to read the story, the other girls soon produced books of their own.

"I see Su's point," Motoko spoke. "It must be lonely being curled up her in bed with no company."

"I guess I can read you something too," Kitsune smiled.

"Um...me too," Shinobu spoke shyly.

As the other girls went into their stories, Keitaro decided that he could try to fall asleep. He needed it. His last thoughts before he fell asleep were on how lucky he was. Even if he might end up as a third-year ronin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keitaro woke up and he found himself lying on a beach. Cherry blossom trees were in full bloom. He didn't feel sick and he was still in his pajamas.

"Must be dreaming," he reasoned to himself.

The sound of someone crying caught his attention. He looked over down the shoreline and saw two kids beating up on a third with a fan and rubber mallet.

"Hey!" keitaro shouted as he ran over to them. "Stop picking on him!"

The two attacking boys turned and looked at Keitaro. He was met with the faces of Shirai and Haitani when they were kids.

"Okay," Keitaro sighed. "This dream took a step to the weird. Anyhow, stop picking on him! Why are you being mean to him?"

Keitaro looked at the boy they were picking on. His jaw almost dropped when he saw ayounger version of himself. He was teary-eyed and looking at Keitaro expectantly.

"We're picking on him because he's a stupid second-year ronin who still thinks he can get into Tokyo U. He's like a slow turtle."

"Oh yeah?" Keitaro frowned. "In case I forget, aren't you two ronins too?"

"Ah!" Chibi-Shirai and Chibi-Haitani gasped.

Keitaro then bonked both of them on the head rather sharply, "Now get outta here and don't let me catch you teasing him again!"

As both boys ran away crying, Keitaro turned to his younger self, "Are you okay?"

Chibi-Keitaro nodded, "I'm okay. Thanks Oniichan."

"Don't worry about it," Keitaro smiled. "I'm glad to help."

"I know!" Chibi-Keitaro smiled. "I'll take you to the dragon palace for saving me! We can play with the princess there!"

Chibi-Keitaro then grasped his older self's hand and began to pull him closer inland. Keitaro wasn't sure what was going on, but he decided to see how the dream was going to turn out.

When the two boys got to a clearing, the heard something.

"Heyas Keitaro!" someone shouted.

Keitaro looked and saw a large ostrich running towards him. On it's back was none other than Su. The only difference was thta she was smaller than before. She looked like she was about five years old.

"Is that you Su?" Keitaro gasped. "Why are you so small?"

Su giggled, "I heard you weren't feeling so well. I know just the thing! Egg malt!"

The ostrich turned around and began laying eggs like no one's business. Keitaro and his younger counterpart were quickly buried in eggs. When the were completely buried, they both found themselves dunked in a giant swirling mug of booze.

"What the-!" Keitaro gagged.

"This will fix you up in no time!" Su cheered as she swirled the beer with a large stick from the ostrich's back.

At one point, Su stirred too much and knocked the mug over. Both Keitaro and Chibi-Keitaro tumbled onto the ground.

"Feel better?" Su asked curiously.

"You almost killed us!" Keitaro shouted.

After finally getting up, Keitaro and Chibi-Keitaro headed for the dragon palace again. Su followed close behind. She had gotten off the ostrich and was tightly clamped to Keitaro's hand. They moved through several more trees before coming to anotheer clearing.

"Urashima!" someone shouted. "It seems you are sick."

Keitaro looked around for the voice, but there wasn't anyone else around. The small group was about to keep moving when a large cloud of pink smoke erupted from the ground in front of them. When it cleared, Keitaro's eyes bugged out. There was a giant toad and a giant gecko standing in front of him. On the toad's head was a five-year old Motoko and a baby Shinobu.

"To defeat your illness you must mix these creatures and partake their essence," Motoko smiled. "They're a warty toad and a gecko after all."

The giant gecko stepped forward and licked Keitaro with it's slimy tounge.

"I think he has a better chance of being eaten!" Chibi-Keitaro spoke fearfully.

Motoko leaped off the giant toad and walked towards Keitaro. The gecko backed off as she got closer. As she did get closer, her face slowly turned redder.

"Ummm...Urashima?" she asked shyly. "Can I have a piggyback ride?"

"Huh?" Keitaro asked. "Uh, sure."

After Motoko scrambled onto Keitaro's shoulders, they set off for the dragon palace once again. The five-year old's face was still a little red as she sat on Keitaro's shoulders.

"Oooh!" Su giggled. "Motoko's all red."

"I'm just hot!" Motoko snapped. "That's why I'm up here!"

Baby Shinobu just gurgled something through the pacifier in her mouth.

"Come on!" Chibi-Keitaro smiled. "We're almost at the dragon palace! We can play with the princess there!"

"Don't worry! The princess has come to you!" someone shouted.

Everyone looked forward and saw two more people in front of them. One was Kitsune who looked like a four-year old in a bunny girl outfit. The other one was a two-year old Naru who was in a tiny yukata and had oversized glasses on her face and short hair.

"Figures," Keitaro smiled. "I finally get to see her as a bunny girl and she turns out so small. I wonder why she looks so familiar though."

Kitsune looked at the group of friends and her eyes landed on Keitaro.

"Hey, no fair!" she frowned angrily. "I want a piggy back ride too!"

"I was here first!" Motoko shouted back.

"I had first dibs!" Kitsune retorted.

"Uh-uh!" Motoko pouted.

"Uh-huh!" Kitsune replied.

"Share!" Naru smiled proudly as her glasses slipped off her face.

A short time later, the friends were moving again. Chibi-Keitaro led the way while everyone else followed. Keitaro was close to the back because of the added weight to his shoulders. He was carrying both Motoko and Kitsune on his shoulders. Both of them had smiles on their faces. Baby Shinobu was also gurgling happily from her vantage point on Motoko's back.

'I'm lucky they're so small here,' Keitaro smiled. 'Or else I'd be a goner.'

As they travelled, Keitaro began seeing familiar streets. I was the street that he had run down with that girl from his dreams.

"Oh yeah," he spoke. "I came to Hinata House when I was younger. That was where I met her."

Chibi-Keitaro raced up the stairs and everyone followed him. When they finally came to the top of the stairs, they found him in the sandbox. There was a little girl with him too. They watched as both her and Chibi-Keitaro made the promise to go to Tokyo U together.

"Wovey-dovey!" Naru squealed in delight.

"That's so romantic," Kitsune sighed.

Chibi-Keitaro looked up and saw thee others. He smiled brightly and turned back to the promise girl.

"There's the person who saved me!" he smiled as he pointed at Keitaro.

The promise girl smiled and picked up a small box and headed over to Keitaro.

"Thank you so much Oniichan," she smiled. "Here's a present for you. Just don't open it okay?"

"Uh, sure," Keitaro nodded as he took the box in one hand.

"What's in it?" Su asked as she popped open the box.

"SU!" Keitaro shouted as smoke erupted from the box.

Keitaro coughed and looked through the smoke. When he could see clearly, he saw a surprised looking normal Su and a very embrassed normal Naru clutching at her clothes. It was then Keitaro realised something. He had a normal Kitsune, Motoko, and Shinobu on his shoulders, trying to protect their modesty. Their combined weight sent Keitaro sprawling and put his face into the ground with a loud splat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keitaro woke up from his dream with a loud gasp. He sat up and looked around to see that he was back in Hinata House and his room. He looked around and saw the girls sitting around his room. Su was still reading her book while Motoko was in meditation.Kitsune was watching T.V. while Naru was studying. Shinobu was sitting at the table politely.

Motoko looked at Keitaro and smiled.

"Good to see you awake Urashima," she spoke.

Everyone looked to Keitaro as he sat up. It didn't take them long to crowd around him.

"Welcome back stud," Kitsune smiled as she rested her palm on his forehead. "Your fever's finally broken I see."

"That's wonderful Sempai!" Shinobu smiled brightly.

"Yay!" Su cheered.

"Have any good dreams?" Naru asked wwith a smile.

"Well," Keitaro laughed. "It was a crazy one, I'll be honest. If you feel like listening I guess I can share it with you."

"We're all ears stud," Kitsune grinned.

"Okay," Keitaro laughed. "Well, it started with me waking up on a beach..."

To Be Continued

A/N: That's chapter 13 in the wraps. I'm still going on strong and working hard to bring out my stories. I hope you reviewers are enjoying it and I hope to keep hearing from you. I have over 16000 hits for this story so I guess I'm doing something right. I just hope I can keep doing it. I'll see you guys next chapter! 


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Love Hina or any of the connected characters. Those belong to the one and only Ken Akamatsu. As much as would love to own them, I don't. I'm only writing this fic for fun and I am not getting any kind of money from doing it. So don't go suing me.  
-Ten-Faced Paladin 

Love Hina Redux

By Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 14: I Hate Valentine's Day!

The sun was setting again as the tram from the main city stopped at Hinata Hot Springs. Naru and Keitaro both stepped off and began heading back home.

"Well," Keitaro sighed. "I suppose today could have been worse. That math lesson was murder."

"I guess it was a little harder than usual," Naru shrugged. "Then again, you're anti-math aren't you?"

"I'm better with words or physical work," Keitaro grinned sheepishly. "Like history or something."

"It's your only hope," Naru replied. "Still, tomorrow's February 14th. It's no time to ease up now.

Keitaro's eye twitched, "February 14th is tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Naru answered. "Why?"

"Nevermind," Keitaro sighed. "It's nothing."

Even if Keitaro did say that it was nothing, he did pick up the pace to get back inside. Naru's eyebrow was raised in confusion as she watched him enter Hinata House.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keitaro leaned against his table with a sigh. February 14th was none other than Valentine's day.

"Just perfect," he sighed. "Who thought of the tradition of giving guys chocolate anyway?"

It wasn't that Keitaro hated Valentine's day. It was just that he found it somewhat annoying. He enjoyed the chocolate like any other boy did. He was also very flattered when he got it. The most he ever got was ten. What bugged him was that none of it was actually given to him directly by a girl. It was always in his locker or on his desk when he got to school. He realised it took some girls plenty of courage to even do that, but he also felt that it was kind of missing the point if a girl didn't give the chocolate to him directly. It was a day of confessing love after all. Not making a mystery out of it.

"Shirai and Haitani say I'm a perfectionist," Keitaro smirked. "They're the ones who grade whoever gave them chocolate every year."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, while everyone was getting ready for their morning, Shinobu was trying to gather the courage to undergo a task for herself. She was currently mixing ingredients together with a determined look on her face.

Naru walked by the kitchen in her pajamas as she saw the young chef working away.

"Hey Shinobu,"Naru greeted. "What are you doing?"

"Kyaaaa!" Shinobu cried in shock.

Sice she didn't see Naru coming in, Shinobu was rather shocked to hear her. When Naru scared her, she had jumped. Unfortunately, she was holding a mixing bowl while she was at it. The little scare sent the bowl flying into the air.

"Ah!" Shinobu gasped.

"Look out!" Naru cried as she dove to catch the bowl.

She managed to grab it without any of the contents spilling. She looked into the bowl and saw a dark brown substance inside.

"What's this?" she asked. "Chcolate?"

She looked over to Shinobu for an answer. The younger girl promptly broke into full crimson blush.

"well..um..i-it's Valentine's day," Shinobu mumbled. "A-and the testing is close too...I-I thought I'd cheer Sempai on."

Naru smiled as the younger girl looked down as her blush grew bigger.

"Shinobu, you're so sweet," Naru smiled. "I really can't say how much Keitaro's going to get, but knowing him, I'm sure he'll really appreciate something from you. He's never had a girlfriend from what Haruka told me so how much can he really get?"

"But.." Shinobu began timidly. "Aren't you going to give Sempai your honmei-choco today?"

Naru facefaulted and smacked her head on the table on the way down. The bowl of chocolate almost came crashing down again.

"What are you talking about Shinobu!" Naru shrieked. "Why would I give honmei-choco to that guy?"

"Well... you two are always together," Shinobu replied. "And Sempai's so friendly with you."

Naru watched as the younger girls face continued to change crimson. She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose in agitation.

"Shinobu, Keitaro and I are always together because we're studying together," Naru explained. "In case you haven't noticed, Keitaro is just as friendly to you as he is to me. I'm not getting any special treatment."

"Oh," Shinobu smiled. "Okay. I'm glad about that. You see...you're just so pretty Naru. There's no way I could compete against you."

Shinobu gasped as she realsied what she said. She started flailing her arms as she tried to say something to cover up what she meant.

"Not that umm.. I care about S-Sempai that way or anything!" she spoke rapidly.

"Well," Naru smiled. "You might not have to worry about me, but I'd be more worried about Kitsune at this point."

"K-Kitsune?" Shinobu squeaked.

"Just kidding," Naru continued with a smile. "I might not be able to help you make this thing, but I'll cheer you on."

"R-really?" Shinobu gasped, a smile appearing on her face. "Oh thank you so much Naru!"

Naru smiled as she grabbed a cup of coffee. Her thoughts began turning to the day in question. She hadn't given much thought to things like Valentine's day before. When she really thought about it, Naru remembered not doing anything but study for the last two years.

'What am I thinking?' Naru sighed inwardly as she shook her head. 'I've got to get ready. The exams are coming up.'

After gulping down the rest of her coffee, she left Shinobu to her cooking and headed back to her room. She had to get dressed still. She also wanted to get some revision on her notes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day had come and gone for everyone at the cram school. It was mostly a flurry of girls passing their chocolate to boys and the boys in question feeling pretty smug about it. Keitaro was sitting near Shirai and Haitani in their class. The teacher had decided to give up teaching anything for the end of the day when he saw how distracted his students were. Even Naru wasn't paying attention as she scribbled in her notebook. She was actually writing math formulas, but everyone else was too busy to notice.

"Hey Keitaro!" Haitani grinned. "I got eight chocolates! I even got one from the hottie Eri down the hall!"

"That beats me," Shirai laughed. "I only got three. At least one came from Yuka. How much you get Keitaro?"

Keitaro sighed and opened his book bag. He riffled through it for a moment before procucing five small boxes of chocloate.

"About five," keitaro replied, his voice sounding disinterested.

"Shoot Keitaro!" Shirai frowned. "You're more popular than me!"

"That's how it goes sometimes Shirai," keitaro shrugged. "You'll probably get more than me next year though."

Haitani then moved his chair and looked at Keitaro with that dramatic look he had when he went girl hunting.

"So Keitaro," Haitani spoke. "Which one are you going to go after?"

"None," Keitaro rplied simply.

"What!" both Shirai and Haitani gasped.

"Why not?" Shirai asked. "I know some of these girls that gave you chocolate. They're really cute."

"I'm just not looking for a relationship right now," Keitaro replied while rubbing the back of his neck. "It's no big conspiracy or anything."

"Oh I get it," Haitani smirked. "You're waiting for chocolate from the super nerd."

"How many times have I told you not to call her that?" Keitaro sighed. "I'm honestly not looking for a relationship right now. Really."

"Me doth thinks the man protest too much," Shirai smirked.

"Guh," Keitaro groaned as he put the chocolatesback into his bag. "You guys never believe a word I say, do you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After finally getting off the tram, Keitaro was walking up the stairs back to Hinata House. He still had the chocolates from school in his bag. He was going to share them with the girls. It was just chocolate to him anyway.

'I just wish I would get a Valentine chocolate from a girl face-to-face,' Keitaro thought to himself. 'That's the point of today, isn't it?'

As he came closer to the entrance of Hinata House, Shinobu spied him coming. She felt her heartbeat speed up and her face turn red as she prepared herself. She could just imagine herself giving her 'sempai' the chocolate she had made. He would thank her and maybe give her a hug. The thought of her semapi holding her like that made her red face turn to a deeper shade.

'Okay,' she thought to herself. 'I can do this. I'll have him eat this and do well on his exams!'

Naru, who was behind the younger girl, rooted her on.

"Just stay calm Shinobu," Naru whispered in her ear.

"I...I'm trying," Shinobu mumbled quietly.

Keitaro walked through the door and slipped off his shoes while putting his bag by his slippers. Shinobu took a deep breath and gripped her wrapped present for security. When Keitaro stepped into his slippers and onto the wooden floor, she stepped out into view with her gift.

"Um...Sem-" she began.

"Hey stud!" Kitsune's voice greeted.

When the foxy-eyed girl stepped into view, Shinobu seemed to quickly lose her nerve. She then tured to the wall and began wiping it, commenting about a spot she had missed. Naru facefaulted for the second time that day.

"Hey Kitsune," Keitaro smiled. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Kitsune replied. "I wanted to give something to you."

Kitsune then pulled a box out from behind her back and pressed it into Keitaro's hands. He took a look at it and realised that it was a box of chocolates. His eyes widened when he saw it.

"Wow Kitsune!" he gasped. "Thanks. This means a lot to me."

"No problem stud. Just remember me on White day," Kitsune replied before walking away. 'That chocolate was a way better choice than the ten Yen stuff I usually get.'

Shinobu watched the exchange and stuggled to keep in a sob.

'That could have been me,' she thought sadly. 'Okay, this time for sure.'

Shinobu stepped timidly out from her hiding place again and walked closer to Keitaro. She shivered a little before looking up to Keitaro.

"Ummm, Sempai?" she asked.

Keitaro looked from his chocolate he got from Kitsune and looked to her. Shinobu felt her resolve weakon slightly, but she remembered why she was doing this.

"Hey Shinobu," Keitaro greeted. "You need something?"

"I..I.." Shinobu began, a blush storming onto her face.

"Heyas Keitaro!" Su called.

Keitaro suddenly found himself tackled from the front by Su as she latched her legs around his torso. She was holding a square of chocolate which seemed to have been made from a machine. It had her usual signature symbol on it.

"Su!" Keitaro gasped. "What are you doing!"

"I gots the choco of course," she giggled. "Eat up! It's yummy!"

She then promptly began to ram the block into Keitaro's mouth. He stuggled and tried to get the hyperactive girl off of him. At the same time he was also trying to chew up the chocolate in his mouth lest he suffocate. It was an odd spectacle for everyone to see. Keitaro managed to swallow the chocolate and Su leaped off him with a giggle. Keitaro was left panting as he held his hands to his mouth.

"Ack!" he cried desperately. "Su! What kind of chocolate is this? It's so spicy!"

"It's my special honmei-choco silly," Su giggled. "Special curry flavour just for you Keitaro."

As Keitaro panted with the spicy valentine he just got, Shinobu clutched her gift closer with another sob trying to get out.

'He even got a honmei-choco,' Shinobu thought sadly. 'I have to do this. I just have to!'

Shinobu straightened herself and prepared to try again. Unfortuneately, while she was readying herself, Motoko had already walked past her.

"Urashima," Motoko spoke clearly, getting the man's attention.

Keitaro looked to the kendo girl and saw that she had a healthy flush on her face.She also seemed a little nervous from the way she was fidgeting with the handle of her sword.

"Yes Motoko?" Keitaro asked politely.

"I...I usually do not participate in more...mordern holidays like this," Motoko nervously explained. "But..since it is your first year with us, I..I decided that there was no harm in taking part in today's festivities."

Motoko looked down as she presented her gift. It was a package of cooking chocolate. Keitaro sweatdropped at it. He had to admit that it was original. He hadn't been given cooking chocolate before.

"Uh, thanks Motoko," Keitaro smiled. "Thanks for thinking of me."

Motoko's face turned a little brighter. She nodded shyly.

"Th-think nothing of it Urashima," Motoko stuttered.

By now, Shinobu's resolve was gone. After seeing Keitaro so happy about the other chocolates he'd gotten, she thought hers would be horrible compared to them.

Motoko swiftly turned away and walked away. The blush still refused to leave her face. Keitaro watched her go for a moment before he turned his attention back to Shinobu.

"Did you want something Shinobu?" he asked with a smile.

"Urm," Shinobu squeaked in syness mixed with sadness. "Nothing Sempai!"

With that, she bolted to the stairs. Keitaro watched her go with some curiosity. Naru watched with a sad heart. Shinobu wanted to do this so badly but she couldn't get the courage.

'Oh Shinobu," Naru sighed sadly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naru found Shinobu sulking in the hot springs. Naru held her towel as she slipped into the water near her. As she got closer she could hear Shinobu sniffling. She had been crying again.

"Hey now Shinobu," Naru spoke softly. "It's not so bad."

"Oooh," Shinobu sighed. "I should just give up on giving my chocolate to Sempai. He looked so happy after getting all that. Kitsune and Motoko are prettier than me too. Why would he want chocolate from me?"

"Now don't say that Shinobu," Naru scolded gently. "It was just bad timing, okay? There's still time to give him your chocolate."

"I guess," Shinobu mumbled. "I just can't help but feel like I'm going to give it to him at some wierd time."

Naru frowned sadly at how sad Shinobu was. She then smiled when she got an idea. She placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder to get her attention.

"Tell you what Shinobu," Naru spoke. "I'll help you give it to him, okay?"

Shinobu's face brightened, "Really?"

Naru nodded as she stood straight again, "Of course I will."

Shinobu broke into a smile that hadn't been seen since her birthday. It warmed Naru's heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keitaro sat in his room with the chocolat ehe had been given. He was studying while eating it. He was only eating the chocolate that the residents had given him. The rest was still in his bag. He was standing by his decision thathe was going to share it with the others later.

"Now this is Valentines chocolate," Keitaro smiled as he ate a piece of the chocolate Motoko had given him.

He really liked the chocolate he had just gotten. It made him smile knowing that Motoko, Kitsune, and Su had given it to him directly. It let him know that whatever kind of connection the girls of Hinata House was real. Not kind of schoolgirl thing.

"Okay, I'm being kind of optimistic about that," Keitaro laughed. "Even if it really may be true."

Keitaro finished the last bite and looked to the school chocolates he had gotten. He shrugged and picked up all five chocolates.

"Might as well see if anyone wants them," he reasoned.

He walked over to the door to his room and opened the door. He was met with the blushing face of Shinobu, and Naru who was holder her steady with her hands on her shoulders.

"Ah!" Shinbou gasped. "Uh...Sempai..I..umm...I,"

Keitaro waited patiently for her to speak. He could tell that whatever she needed top say was taking a lot of courage. He couldn't help but wonder if it had anything to do with thee package she was holding in her hands. Naru was silently urging the younger girl to keep going with what she was saying.

Shinobu closed her eyes and held out the gift, "Please accept my feelings for you!"

Keitaro felt slightly stunned at the younger girls announcement. Naru smiled as Shinobu spoke. She finally managed to say the words she wanted to say. Shinobu herself looked up hopefully to Keitaro, hoping that he would accept her chocolate. Her eyes then fell on the five boxes in his hands. She thought she could feel her heart drop like a rock.

'Oh...my...god!' Shinobu gasped inwardly. 'He got so many! Why would he even notice the one I gave him. Those all probably came from girls way prettier than me!'

Tears came to Shinobus eyes, "E-excuse me!"

She then bolted away from Keitaro. The tears in her eyes trailing as she went.

"What the-?" Keitaro commented offhandedly.

Naru clenched her fist as she began to growl. She turned to face Keitaro with an angry fire in her eyes.

"Dammit!" she shouted at Keitaro. "Shinobu was trying to give you a Valentine's chocolate you jerk! She worked really hard on making it too!"

"Really!" Keitaro gasped.

"Yes!" Naru shrieked as she got into Keitaro's face. "The least you could have done was say something nice or even give her a hug! But do you? No! You have to go and show off all the chocolate you got! That's just disgusting! What kind of insensitive jerk are you?"

"Showing it off?" Keitaro shouted. "I was going to share these! Oh never mind. We gotta find Shinobu!"

Keitaro then ran off after the younger girl, not noticing that he was still holding the five boxes of chocolate. Naru growled again at Keitaro before following him. After they calmed Shinobu down, she would really give Keitaro a piece of her mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shinobu stood alone on the roof of Hinata House. She was still crying and her heart still felt like it was broken into a million pieces.

"I'll..I'll never give chocolate to anyone again," she sobbed. "I should have known that I didn't stand a chance."

"Shinobu!" someone shouted, snapping her back to reality.

Shinobu quickly turned around and saw Naru and Keitaro running onto the celing with her.

"Shinobu!" Keitaro shouted again. "Don't jump!"

"What are you doing Shinobu!" Naru cried in panic.

Shinobu opened her mouth to reply, but she found herself cut off. Motoko, Kitsune, and Su came walking onto the celing. They had heard the noise and had come to investigate.

"What's all the racket?" Kitsune asked curiously.

Keitaro sighed before he turned back to Shinobu. Just what he needed. An audience.

"Shinobu, would you just please calm down?" Keitaro caled to the younger girl.

Kitsune and the others really weren't helping things when they started examining the chocolates in Keitaro's hands.

"Wow," Kitsune smiled. "Someone's a popular guy."

"I'm sure all of them are very cute," Motoko remarked casually.

Shinobu felt another sob clawing it's way up. Her heart also seemed to break into smaller pieces.

Keitaro looked at the chocolates in his hand and he frowned, "Forget these chocolates okay? These girls whio gave them to me didn't have to guts to give them to me face to face. You all did. That makes the chocolate you gave me special okay?"

Shinobu thought her heart stopped. Her face started heating up again. Not in sadness, but in shyness.

'He...he thinks my chocolate is special?' Shinobu thought to herself, forgetting she had yet to actually give him the gift in question.

"Do you mean that Semapi?" Shinobu called to Keitaro.

"Of course I do!" Keitaro replied. "I was going to share these with everyone. Please come down Shinobu."

"O-okay," she nodded.

She began stepping twards the flat ground, but the wind started blowing. She felt her skirt beginning to lift and with a cry, she tried to push it down. Unfortunately, she lost her balabce at the same time. As she fell backwardss, Keitaro and the others raced forward to try and catch her. keitaro managed to grasp her hand while Motoko got a grip on his shirt. Su had caught the Valentine while Kitsune and Naru tired to catch Su. Everyone then crashed onto the celing in a large dogpile.

Shinobu looked up and blushed furiously to see that Keitaro was leaning over her. The other girls found themselves in various positions in the dogpile. It was enough incentive for them to all seperate quickly. Su handed Shinobu's chocolate back with a giggle and Shinobu looked to Keitaro with a blush still on her face.

"Um...I-I made this chocolate for you to help pass the exam," Shinobu spoke quietly. "I hope you do your best."

She held out the present and Keitaro took it with a smile. He slowly unwrapped it and smiled at his gift. It was a chocolate heart that was very well-made.

"Thank you Shinobu," Keitaro smiled. "Thsi really does mean a lot to me."

"Y-you're welcome Sempai," Shinobu spoke through a fierce blush. "The exams are still ten days away, but...good luck."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After everything had calmed down, Keitaro and Naru were studying in her room. Keitaro had given out his school chocolates to the other girls. Motoko tried to deny hers, but Keitaro had insisted. Su had inhaled hers in the blink of an eye.

"Never a dull moment around here is there?" Keitaro smiled.

"Not since you got here," Naru replied. "Though I'm not sure if that's a bad thing."

Keitaro shrugged before returning to his studies. Naru glanced at him for a moment, considering her next action. After shrugging, she reached into her pocket.

"Before I forget," she spoke before producing a small packet of chocolates. "Here."

Keitaro glanced at it in surprise before accepting it with a smile, "Thanks Naru. I appreciate it."

"Sure," Naru shrugged, even if there was a small flush on her face. "Now come on. We have to study."

Keitaro nodded and returned to his studies. The only difference was that a smile was still on his face. All things considered, it was an awesome Valentine's for him.

To Be Continued

A/N: Here ya go. This one turned out pretty long so I had to take longer to write it. I hope you guys enjoy it. I am so close to finishing the second book and moving onto the trip of healing both Keitaro and Naru took. Expect a few changes that I hope you won't expect. Till next time guys, keep reviewing! I like hearing from you guys. Oh yeah. Honmei-choco is the kind one gives to lovers or people they like. Giri-choco is the kind one gives to friends or people they work with.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Love Hina or any of the connected characters. those belong to Ken Akamatsu and no one else. I am not getting any money out of this and am only doing it for fun. I am only writing this because I enjoy it. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.  
-Ten-Faced Paladin 

Love Hina Redux

By Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 15: Together Forever

It had come.

The day had finally arrived. The day that both Keitaro and Naru had both studied so hard for. This was the day for the Tokyo U entrance exams. Today would determine if the efforts both applicants had put into their studies were going to be worth it or not. For Keitaro, it meant if he was going to be a ronin again or not. For Naru, it meant if she was going to become a ronin for the first time. To say that they were both feeling somewhat tense was somewhat of an understatement.

Keitaro was currently wolfing down his breakfast at a pace that would make Su stop and stare. He just wanted to get a good meal in before the mounting pressure made him so nervous that his stomach started being affected. When he finally finished, he leaned back with a sigh.

"Holy cow there stud," Kitsune smirked. "You even taste any of that?"

Keitaro laughed, "Sorry. I'm just kind of nervous. I didn't want it cramping my stomach yet."

"Hmm," Motoko pondered. "I do not see why you should be nervous Urashima. You have already been through this twice haven't you?"

"True," Keitaro nodded. "That doesn't make it any easier though."

"Well...good luck Sempai," Shinobu spoke from her seat.

"Thanks Shinobu," Keitaro smiled, making the younger girl blush. he then looked around, noticing that someone was missing. "Hey, has anyone seen Naru?"

"I think she's still in her room," Kitsune reported while she reached for her glass of sake. "Come to think of it, she might be more nervous than you right now. It being her first exam and all."

"You have a point there," Keitaro sighed, leaning onto the table with his elbows. "Think I should go up there and get her? It's about time for us to head out anyway."

He stood up to leave and headed through the kitchen. Along the way he grabbed some stomach medicine. No doubt that he was going to need it later. Heck, he'd probably use up the entire bottle before the day was through.

He made his way upstairs and straight to Naru's room. He didn't waste any time getting down to business as he knocked on the door.

"Naru?" he called. "You still in there?"

"Go away!" she shouted back.

"Naru are you okay?" he asked, his brow furrowing in concern.

"I'm fine!" she souted again. "Now go away!"

"Uh," Keitaro began. "You do know we have to leave, right?"

A kind of silence came from Naru's room. It was kind of unnerving. The next came a large amount of crashing that Keitaro could remember sounded similar to the noises he heardbefore the 'kotatsu incident.' Finally, Naru slammed open her door. She looked a little pale. She was also holding her stomach.

"Stomach cramps?" he asked.

"Forget it," she sighed. "Let's just get going already."

Keitaro followed while gripping the bottle in his hand. After he saw how miserable Naru was looking, he pressed the bottle into her hands.

"Here ya go," he smiled. "Try to leave some for me would you?"

Naru looked down at the bottle and smiled. As they walked she unscrewed the cap and looked as if she was going to take one. That assumption was tossed out the window as she promptly poured over a dozen pills into her mouth.

"Woah!" Keitaro gasped. "Take it easy will you?"

"Oh relax," Naru gulped as she swallowed the pills. "I'm nervous okay? It's causing havoc with my stomach. Now let's get going!"

Keitaro shook his head as Naru broke into a run, "I'll never understand women."

He then broke into his own run to catch up with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later, both of them were at Tokyo University and had been led to the testing room they were going to be seated in. By sheer luck, they were both placed in the same room. Keitaro took a seat on one row of tables while Naru sat a row back from him. While he was getting his things out, he checked out the competition. Most of them seemed pretty smart and that intimidated Keitaro. It was putting a lot of strain on his nerves.

'Okay,' he thought. 'Just keep calm. Don't go freaking out. You've prepared for this. You even have everyone at Hinata House rooting for you. Just keep calm.'

He looked down and saw that he had been writing 'keep calm' on his spare sheet of paper over and over. He stopped himself and sighed. He was in for a stressful day.

Naru had been watching him and dealing with her own concerns. She had been working for a long time to get here and today was when her dreams were all going to come true. She only hoped that Keitaro was going to do well as well.

'He's been working for three years at this,' she thought. 'He's long overdue for a victory. He's been working pretty hard for this too. If the dope would just calm down then he might have a chance.'

The teacher overseeing the exam coughed loudly to catch everyone's attention. When he was sure that everyoone was watching him, he began to speak.

'Well then," he spoke. "Shall we begin the test?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Hinata House, the girls were not sitting around idle while their friends took the exams. All day they had been busy setting up for a celebration. Shinobu was cooking all sorts of treats and snacks for everyone. Kitsune was supplying drinks for the occasion. Some of it came from her personal stash. She didn't use any of that for just anybody. It was her best friend and her favorite stud after all. Motoko and Su were busy setting up everything else. Su was only confused about what banner to use. 'Congratulations' or 'Better luck next year.'

"Shouldn't they be back soon?" Kitsune asked as she brought out some bottles.

"They should be," Shinobu answered. "The text ended a while ago."

"Should we use this banner?" Su asked while flashing the 'Better luck next year' banner.

"We do not know if they passed or failed yet Su," Motoko explained. "Best we save both of them for now."

Further speculation was halted as the doors to Hinata House could be heard opening. Everyone forgot their tasks for the moment as they raced to the front door. They were met by the sight of Keitaro and Naru walking in and removing their shoes. Both of them had a red hue to their faces.

"Woah," Kitsune grimaced. "Did it go that badly?"

"Well...," Naru reluctantly spoke. "The test was fine but I totally embarrassed myslef thanks to this idiot."

"You're embarrassed?" Keitaro asked. "I'm the one who humiliated myself."

"What happened?" asked Shinobu curiously.

"Let's say I discovered that eating quickly along with stress do not go together very well," Keitaro sighed.

"What did he do?" Motoko asked Naru, fearing the answer.

"He farted," Naru replied. "Loud and long. It echoed through the room."

There was silence for a moment. Then snickers from Kitsune and Su. Finally they just broke out into full-blown laughter. Shinobu blushed while Motoko grimaced at the thought. Keitaro's face turned crimson.

"That's how everyone else reacted too," he sighed. "Then Naru had to stand up and call me an idiot in front of everyone. The instructor really let her have it."

Kitsune struggled to keep her laughter under control, "Well, no helping it now. Come on. We've got partying to do."

Both Tokyo U applicants then were dragged into the living room where they began their party. It was somewhat fun for Keitaro. He never really went to parties while he was in school. He was sittingn near Kitsune who he chatted casually with. Naru helped herself to some sweets with Shinobu while they avoided Su who was leaping wildly everywhere with a smile on her face. Eventually Motoko even loosened up and took her own seat next to Keitaro. She actually tried too strike up her own conversation with him. At some point, Naru stepped out to get a phone call. Motoko decided she was thristy and went to examine the snacks and drinks that were left out. Kitsune, seeing an opportunity, went for it.

"Hey Keitaro," she smiled, her eyes opening slightly. "It's a nice night out. Wanna take a walk with me? I need to clear my head."

"Uh..sure." Keitaro nodded.

The two of them quickly and quietly exited Hinata House just as Naru was coming in. Keitaro noticed that she had a small smile on her face. They both grabbed their coats and stepped outside. Kitsune stepped onto the opene ground and heaved a huge sigh.

"Ahh," she smiled. "Now I feel better."

"Not too much sake I hope," Keitaro laughed.

"Naw," Kitsune smirked. "There's no such thing as too much sake."

"If you say so," Keitaro smiled.

The two of them continued down the long rows of stairs. They didn't talk too much. They were just enjoying the quiet and each other's company. When the came to the bottom, they found themselves at a small playground. Keitaro's eyes widenes when he saw the small sandbox.

"Well what do you know?" he breathed. "It's still here. I don't believe it."

"Huh?" Kitsune asked.

"This is where I made that promise with that girl I told you about," Keitaro explained.

"Really?" Kitsune asked, her right eye opening slightly. "I used to play here when I was four. I've lived in Hinata all my life anyway so I know this spot pretty well."

"Cool," Keitaro smiled. "I could only come here every summer. I guess you had plenty of friends aroud here."

"Actually no," Kitsune replied as she crouched down and dragged her fingers through the sand. "I was pretty shy when I was little. Naru was pretty much my only friend. Then she moved away for a while and I was pretty much alone."

"Really?" Keitaro asked in surprise. "What broguht the change in attitude to who you are now?"

Kitsune broke into her foxy grin again, "Well, it began when my boobs started coming in I guess. I had boys drooling everywhere I went and decided that I liked the attention."

Keitaro's eyes widened in surprise, "Are you serious?"

Kitsune started giggling, "No." Keitaro sweatdropped at the answer. "I'm not really sure. I just got some more confidence somewhere."

She stood up again and began walking over to the swings. Keitaro slowly followed. As Kitsune took a seat on the swings, she looked at Keitaro as he took a seat next to her.

"You know, you and Naru have something in common," she smiled.

"What would that be?" Keitaro asked. "Tokyo U?"

"Not that," she said, beginning to smirk. "The promise of getting in."

"Huh?" it was Keitaro's turn to be confused.

"Naru made a promise to some guy to get into Tokyo U," Kitsune explained. "Maybe she's your promise girl."

Keitaro shook his head, "I don't think so. She's too young to be that girl. As easy as it is to think that. It isn't the case."

"Oh," Kitsune sighed. "Too bad. Wanna give me a push?"

Keitaro looked over to the blonde girl and shrugged. He stood up and got behind her. Placing his hands on her back, he then gently began pushing her.

"You know," Keitaro laughed. "You've actually got better chances of being my promise girl. Being closer to my age and all."

He couldn't see her face, but Kitsune started blushing, "I'd like that,"

"Huh, what was that?" Keitaro asked. "I didn't hear you."

"N-nothing," Kitsune quickly replied. 'Almost let something slip. He's getting better but I'm not quite sure if he's ready for no-holds-barred flirting yet. When he is though, he'd better watch out!'

A gust of wind blew by and both of them shivered. Keitaro stopped pushing and Kitsune quickly came to a halt.

"Wanna head back in?" Keitaro asked.

"Sure," Kitsune agreed. "It is getting nippy."

The two of them began walking back to Hinata House, taking their time. Kitsune, despite feeling cold on the outside, felt warm on the inside. She liked spending time by herself with Keitaro.

'Point to me Motoko,' she thought idly. 'I'm in the lead.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside Hinate House, Motoko was practising some drunken katas. She had gotten too much sake into her system after only a few drinks. Two to be exact.

Low alcohol tolerance, thy name is Motoko.

As she finished a chop that almost knocked the food off the table, she sneezed.

"Another cold coming?"a sober Naru asked her friend.

"Nnnno," Motoko replied slugishly. "Someone musht be talking 'bout me."

Naru sweatdropped as Motoko went back to her drunken katas. No doubt that the girl was going to end up sleeping on the floor. Su and Shinobu were already there after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day brought three refreshed bodies and three hangovers. Surprisingly, Kitsune wasn't one of the latter three. She was up bright and early with Keitaro and Naru as they began to get their things together to leave. Shinobu, Su, and Motoko were sleeping off their hangovers.

"Well," Kitsune smiled as she watched her two friends get ready. "good luck to the both of ya. We'll have food ready when you come home."

"Thanks Kitsune," Naru smiled. "We'll try to be home on time."

"You never know with these exams though," Keitaro laughed while rubbing the back of his neck.

Kitsune waved them both off. As they vanished down the stairs she just felt a smile creep onto her face. She had enjoyed the time she had with Keitaro and was wondering if she should go for two nights in a row or let Motoko have a turn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Keitaro and Nar stepped off the bus for Tokyo U, Keitaro turned to look at Naru and smiled. Naru gave him a strange look.

"What?" she asked with a frown.

"I heard you made a promise with a guy to get into Tokyo U," Keitaro smiled. "Is it true?"

"HAH!" Naru gasped, her face turning red. "How did...Kitsune."

"Well?" Keitaro asked while Naru frowned at her friend, her blush still not vanishing.

"...yeah. It's true," Naru replied timidly. "It was when I was younger. I had such a huge crush on him. I was kinda hoping at the time that if I got in then he'd go on a date with me."

"Oooh," Keitaro smiled. "Kitsune thought that you might be my promise girl."

"Well then she'd be wrong," Naru sighed as they continued for the exam room. "I was a sophomore when I made that promise. I was two years old fifteen years ago. How could I make a promise like that?"

"I thought that might be the case," Keitaro nodded. "Then again, you wouldn't remember even if you did make a promise like that."

"Maybe," Naru frowned as she thought about it.

The two of them stopped outside the examination room. Keitaro looked at the clock and saw that they still had some time before the exam would start. He looked at naru who seemed to have paled slightly. Keitaro smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at the older boy.

"Can't back out now," he smiled. "Come on. We have some promises to keep."

Naru nodded. Both of them then took a deep breath and headed inside. It was on Febuary 26th that both Naru Narusegawa and keitaro Urashima began the second day of their examinations. Taking the first steps (or third in keitaro's case) towards their futures. A future that they wouldn't forget as it became their past.

End of Book 2

A/N: Finally! Book two is finished! Yahoo! Now only twelve more to go! As long as you guys keep giving me good reviews and letting me know you like the story then I will keep writing it. I know I got the beginning of book three in here too but that was for continuity. I got the Love Hina novels recently. They're pretty good. If anyone wants something from there in here then all you have to do is ask. I also want to say one thing. YOU GUYS ROCK! Thank you so much for supporting me and my work. your reviews really brighten my day whne I think I screwed up somewhere.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Love hina or any of the connected characters. Those belong to Ken Akamatsu and no one else. I'm just writing this for fun. Not money. If it's money I was interested in then I'd be publishing something by now. I hope everyone enjoys my work.  
-Ten-faced Paladin 

Love Hina Redux

By Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 16: Congratulations on getting into Tokyo U!

The days had moved on since the exams at Tokyo U. A lot of people had applied so there was a lot of papers to grade. It was now March 10th. Today was the day when the results were posted and it was going to be announced who got in and who was forced to be a ronin until next time.

Keitaro was sitting on the Hinata House roof that morning. He was trying to hype himself up for the day and was currently concentrating. It was his own special kind of effort to try and get ready for the day.

Not that Su was helping any.

The young foreigner was doing all humanely possible to catch Keitaro's attention. She was hopping all around him and making as much sound as she could. She waved her hand in his face and Keitaro felt that he was really struggling on keeping it together. Su decided to pull out her secret weapon at long last. She got in close to Keitaro's face and opened her mouth wide and stuck out her tounge. On the end was a small green frog.

"Croak," the frog spoke.

"Gyaaah!" Keitaro cried in shock. "Su! What did we tell you abot putting things like that in your mouth!"

"Nya ha ha!" Su laughed as the frog hopped away, happy for it's freedom. "Got ya to react didn't it?"

"What are we going to do with you?" Keitaro sighed, but couldn't help but smile.

Su plopped herself on his shoulders and Keitaro began his trek back to the inside of Hinata House. As he came through the doors, he was met by Kitsune who had her trademark foxy grin on her face.

"Hey there stud," she greeted. "How ya feeling?"

"One word. Nervous," Keitaro sighed. "I've been through this twice and it still gets to me."

"Wow," Kitsune smiled. "If you're nervous then I can't imagine how Naru's feeling right now. This was her first exam."

"I just hope she isn't freaking out right now," Keitaro sighed. "That's the worst thing you can do. During my first exam I did that and accidentally knocked myself out. I almost missed the posting of the results."

"Keitaro's a klutz!" Su giggled.

"Sometimes," Keitaro shrugged. "Not always, but sometimes."

"Well," Kitsune grinned, raising a bottle of sake she was carrying. "Here's hoping you got in."

Keitaro nodded, "Thanks Kitsune. I'd better go find Naru anyway. The results are probably posted by now anyway."

"She's in her room," Kitsune reported. "Come to think of it, she's been there all day hasn't she?"

"Oh boy," Keitaro sighed as he shook his head. "Now I really should get her out of there."

With that, he slid Su off his shoulders and headed straight to Naru's room. When he came to the door, he heard Naru moving around inside again. He knocked on the door lightly, hoping to have caught her at a good moment.

"What now?" Naru's voice replied.

"Don't you think we should head out?" he asked. "Might as well just get it over and done with."

Naru sighed from behind her door. She then opened it and Keitaro could see her for the first time that day. She didn't look that good to be honest. She looked like she had been tossing and turning all night long.

"Rough night?" Keitaro asked with a smile.

"Shut up," Naru growled. "Let's go already."

She put on her glasses and began walking quickly to the exit. Keitaro had to struggle to catch up with her. While they were getting their things on they were given a sending off by everyone in Hinata House.

"I wish you both luck," Motoko nodded.

"G-good luck Naru, Sempai," Shinobu encouraged quietly.

"Bring back some Tokyo Ewe!" Su giggled.

"We'll be waiting," Kitsune smiled.

"Thanks guys," Naru smiled as she pulled on her jacket. "Well, we're off."

"See you tonight," Keitaro waved as he headed for the stairs.

With that, the both of them were off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The spot where the exam results were posted at Tokyo U was pretty busy. People from the exams were crowding around the area, looking for their names. Naru and Keitaro were standing behind the crowds. Both of them looked pretty nervous.

"Well," Keitaro gulped. "Here we are."

"Yeah," Naru agreed. "Nervous?"

"Yeah," Keitaro nodded. "You?"

"Uh-huh," Naru answered. "I'm about one wrong word from bolting."

Keitaro nodded. He knew that feeling well. Heck, he was feeling it right now. Looking at the signs where the names were posted, he looked back at Naru and tried to show his best smile.

"Look at the count of three?" he asked.

Naru looked at Keitaro with a smile of her own. She nodded, agreeing with his suggestion.

"Okay," Keitaro smiled, turning to the board. "One."

"Two," Naru continued, looking at the board.

"Three!" Both of them spoke, their eyes darting to their part of the alphabet.

Keitaro loooked over his part of the boards. His eyes went over the U's and he looked for his name. He had to go to about the middle of the the U section to even find where his name would normally be.

Yoshinori Urabe...

Kaori Urawa...

Keitaro didn't have to see anymore. His name wasn't on the list. A sad smile went over his face as he took a deep breath. He figured other people might cry but he didn't see the point to it.

'I failed,' he thought sadly. 'Another year as a ronin for me. Oh well.'

He turned to Naru who didn't seem to be looking at the board anymore. He was curious to seehow she did. Keitaro guessed that she probably passed. Being top in the nation was kind of like saying you almost had a spot reserved for Tokyo U.

"Hey Naru?" he asked gently, trying to mask his own disappointment. "How'd you do?"

Naru didn't reply. Instead, she just went to the exit without saying a word. Slightly perplexed, Keitaro went to follow her. Naru remained slightly concerned and confused. He knew that if anyone got into Tokyo U, they would be cheering or crying, maybe both. Naru's behaviour was a little strange.

"Naru?" he asked. "What's wrong? Shouldn't you be happy right now?"

Naru stopped walking. She didn't even turn around to speak to Keitaro.

"Don't follow me Keitaro," she said in almost a whisper.

"What?" Keitaro asked. "Naru, what's wrong?"

Naru didn't even reply as she broke out into a run. Keitaro was a little stunned at her actions, but he quickly gave chase.

"Would you just slow down?" Keitaro shouted.

"No!" Naru shouted. "Leave me alone!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" Keitaro replied.

The chase continued for a while. Even through the subway. Keitaro had to stop a moment to pay for his ticket, but he didn't lose much ground. He finally chased Naru into a shopping plaza.

"Go away!" Naru shouted.

"Can't get rid of me that easily!" Keitaro shouted back.

Naru was about to say something else when she suddenly tripped. From there she crashed into a pile of boxes containing stuffed animals.

"Naru!" Keitaro called in alarm.

He raced up to the girl in question and kneeled next to her. He tried to help her up, but she swated his hand away.

"Don't look at me," she whispered.

Keitaro huffed and helped her to her knees again. It was then that he finally got a look at Naru's face. She was crying. Tears were trailing down her face and looked like they had been for a while.

This was when it all suddenly clicked for Keitaro.

"Oh no," he whispered. "You failed too didn't you?"

More sadness seemed to pour from Naru's face. She then grabbed Keitero and leaned into his chest. It was then that she really let loose her tears. She was sobbing into his shirt uncontrollably. Keitaro wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back to comfort her.

"Hey," Keitaro whispered. "Let's get you something to eat. My treat."

Naru raised herself from his embrace. She nodded quietly as they both began heading for the nearest place to eat. All the while, Naru wouldn't let go of Keitaro's arm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later, both Keitaro and Naru were sitting at a table at a local place for a quick bite to eat. Naru had promptly ordered booze and nothing else. Even if she was a minor, Keitaro decided to follow her example. When Naru got her drink, she instantly downed half of it. Keitaro could just gape as she guzzled it.

"Errr!" Naru sighed as she slammed her drink onto the table. "I do not accept those results!"

"You don't have to," Keitaro shrugged as he took a sip of his drink. "Doesn't change the fact that those are the results."

Naru leaned down onto the table, tears coming to the corners of her eys again. She also hiccuped because she had so much booze at once and it was starting to get to her.

"I mean...I was so sure that I would pass," she whispered on the edge of tears.

She then looked at Keitaro with her drunken flushed face. She then grabbed his shirt from over the table and yanked him in close.

"Why did I have to fail!" she cried as she stared into his eyes.

"You can ask me all you want but I'm not the guy to ask for that," Keitaro shrugged.

Naru whimpered and let him go. She slumped onto her side of the table and sighed loudly. After which she promptly drained the rest of her drink.

"Hey, where'd that hottie with the hops go?" she asked as she finished. "I want more booze."

"You're underage remember? Do you want to get busted?" Keitaro frowned. "I really think one was enough for you anyway."

Naru pouted as she glared at him, "Oh would you just piss off?"

She then took Keitaro's drink and began to sip from it. Her eyes weren't really focused on anything as she began talking again.

"Two years," she mumbled sadly. "I did nothing but study for two years. I never went to festivals or school activities. I had no social life. I didn't even have a boyfriend. I'm such a loser."

Keitaro shook his head and sighed, "Why are you getting all depressed? I'm the one who's a third year ronin now. If anyone should be beating themselves up, it should be me."

"About that anyway," Naru frowned as Keitaro took back his drink. "You've been hung up on some mystery girl and you don't even know what she looks like? That's just pathetic."

Keitaro finished guzzling down his drink as he glared at Naru, a flush from the booze on his face.

"Don't act high and mighty with me," he growled. "She was a dear friend. You on the other hand are all hung up on some guy that was probably clueless to how you feel."

"Oh yeah?" Naru growled, her temper rising. "At least that guy would still remember me! I'll bet that if you even got into Tokyo U, she wouldn't even remember you! Your a four-eyed freak! Who'd want to remember you!"

Keitaro slammed his glass onto the table. He turned his gaze to Naru and she almost flinched. His eyes were filled with a kind of rage that she'd never seen before. What she didn't know was that she'd opened an old wound. His parents had said the something along the same lines that she just said. They reasoned that the little girl probably wouldn't remember him even if he got into Tokyo U. That was what led to the explosive argument that got him thrown out in the first place.

"Oh really?" he asked in a dangerously low tone. "Well, you burned your eyes out so bad studying that you have to wear coke bottle frames now Super-nerd and you still couldn't get in! Even if that guy recognised you by some miracle, I'll bet he wouldn't even give you the time of day! I bet he's shacked up with some other woman by now!"

Keitaro started panting to catch his breath. When he was angry he always had a habit of sending off a string of shouts that left him breathless. Naru on the other hand started trembling. He looked at her face and saw that two trails of tears were running down her cheeks again.

"Screw you!" Naru shrieked while throwing her Super Naru Punch at Keitaro.

Keitaro caught the punch effortlessly, but he could feel his hand throbbing from the impact already. Naru was glaring at him angrily with tears still coming down her face.

"I never want to see you again you cold-hearted bastard!" she shrieked.

"At least we're in agreement you heartless bitch!" Keitaro replied before letting her hand go.

Naru bolted from the place at top speed. Keitaro really didn't stop her. Even with the other patrons whisepring behind him as he took a seat. Right now, he didn't care. He was feeling better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That wasn't the case as he was walking up the stairs to Hinata House. He was feeling as low as a person could go. It was the next morning. He had decided to stay at a hotel for the night. He wouldn't have made it to the next morning in his state.

"Why did I say those things?" Keitaro sighed sadly to himself.

Needless to say, he was still feeling guilty about his arguemnt with Naru. They both went overboard on each other. He sighed again as he reached the doors of Hinata House. Swallowing his pride, he opened the door and went inside.

He found the girls sitting around looking sleepy. They must have all stayed up when neither him or Naru didn't come home. Motoko was the first to notice him. Her eyes widened when she saw him.

"Urashima!" she gasped.

Everyone was soon alert and racing over to Keitaro to see him. Su leaped onto him in a fierce bear hug. Shinobu was next to her as she looked up to him worriedly. Kitsune looked rather displeased while Motoko tried not to look relieved, but she was failing at it.

"Where have you been?" Kitsune asked with a frown. "You had us worried sick.I couldn't even drink!"

Keitaro sighed. The girls, save for Su, could tell that he didn't have good news. He motioned for them to follow him and he sat on the couch while the others took seats.

"Well" Keitaro sighed. "To begin, I failed the entrance exam."

That was the first shock the girls recieved. Motoko and Kitsune had both gasped while Shinobu seemed to become rather sad to hear the news.

"What about Naru?" Kitsune asked.

"Believe it or not, she failed too," Keitaro replied. "Didn't she tell you?"

This got gasps out of everyone a second time. Of people to fail the exam, Naru was the last person on thier lists.

"Naru didn't come home last night either Sempai," Shinobu replied softly.

Keitaro looked to the ground with a growing sadness overcoming her face. Everyone was beginning to guess that he knew why she hadn't come. Motoko was the first one to come out and actually say it.

"Urashima, do you have an idea why she hasn't come home?" she asked.

Keitaro nodded, "When I found out she failed, we went someplace to get something to eat. We ended up just getting booze."

"You didn't take advantage of her did you?" Kitsune gasped, a little playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

Keitaro shook his head, "Feels like I did something just as bad. We both got some booze in us and started arguing. She made fun of me for that promise I made and called me pathetic. She said the girl probably wouldn't even remember me."

Motoko stiffened at what she heard. Right now, she was not very pleased with what Naru had supposedly said. Keitaro was nothing but kind to all of them and did nothing to tread on them. Then Naru had to go and do this to him.

"It's funny though," Keitaro continued. "My parents said the same thing when they tried to convince me to give up on Tokyo U. It kind of started that argument that got me thrown out."

"Why did you get so upset with that?" Kitsune asked curiously.

"I didn't really have many friends when I was that young," Keitaro replied. "Hearing someone suggest that they just up and forgot about me really hurts."

'Oh stud,' Kitsune thought sadly. 'I know how that feels.'

"Anyhow," Keitaro continued with some struggling, tears coming to his eyes. "I kind of snapped on her. I called her super-nerd and said that the guy she made her promise with wouldn't even recognise her and was probably with some other girl by now. I don't know why I even said it. I wish I didn't. She then tried to hit me and I caught it. She then ran off crying. God, I feel like a world-class prick."

Keitaro then broke down and began crying silently into his hands. Shinobu was also trying to keep her own tears in. Kitsune was frowning sadly. She didn't like this situation. Both Keitaro and Naru were special to her and she didn't want this spat to ruin their friendship. Su seemed puzzled by everyone's attitude.Motoko looked at the ground for a moment. She then stood up and walked over to Keitaro. At first everyone thought she was going to attack him or something, but what happened next caught everyone off guard.

She walked over and hugged him.

To say that this was slightly out of character for Motoko would be true, but she had her reasons. Keitaro held an important place in her heart. Seeing him in pain like this also hurt her. She knew Keitaro had said some awful things to Naru, but she had said things of the same level to him. She didn't really know how to comfort him so she did something her sister used to do when she was younger. She just wrapped her arms around Keitaro and held him while he cried. She felt slightly akward about this, but she felt it was better than watching him cry.

"There there Urashima," Motoko whispered. "Neither you nor Naru are at fault. You just let your tempers get the better of you. It is nothing to be ashamed of."

Keitaro wrapped his arms around Motoko after she said those words. Motoko quickly discovered just how pleasant it was to hold another person that she cared about in her arms. A rosy blush came to her cheeks.

Kitsune watched with a small smile. She might have felt jealous, but this wasn't the time for a love rivalry. Besides, Kitsune thought that if she got a night with Keitaro alone, Motoko deserved to at least hold him like this.

Any further thoughts about What she was seeing was cut off by the phone ringing. Shinobu got there first and picked it up quickly.

"Hello?" she asked.

Everyone held their breath for a moment. They were all hoping that the call was from the missing member of their 'family'.

"Oh!" Shinobu gasped. "Naru!"

To Be Continued.

A/N: There we go. Another chapter done. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I hope no one's upset about Motoko's actions. I gave an explanation why she did what she did so I hope everyone agrees with it. I want to keep thanking you guys for supporting my work. It means so much to me.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Love Hina or any of the connected characters. Those all belong to Ken Akamatsu and no one else. Not even me. I'm just writing this for my own enjoyment and for the enjoyment of those who like to read my stories. If not for them then I might not have gotten this far.  
-Ten-Faced Paladin 

Love Hina Redux

By Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 17: A Journey of Sorrow and Youth

At Hinata House, everyone was tense. Keitaro had come back a day after failing his entrance exams and reporting his failure. He also was in the lowest of moods because of a fight he had with Naru. He had actually broke down crying and of all people, Motoko was comforting him. The semi-romantic moment was broken when the phone rang and Shinobu had answered it. It was a shock to all when it turned out to be Naru.

"Naru!" Shinobu gasped. "Where are you? We're all worried about you."

Shinobu fell silent again as Naru gave her reply. Everyone had crowded around her, trying to hear what their missing friend was saying.

"Shinkansen!" Shinobu gasped. "Naru, are you leaving us?"

Keitaro thought he swallowed a hot coal. The guilt he felt earlier suddenly seemed to grow to the size of a mountain in the span off one second. Kitsune saw his face and she gently took his hand.

"Don't worry Keitaro," she whispered as he looked to her. "If I know Naru then she isn't running away."

"We already know about the results," Shinobu reported. "Sempai told us what happened."

Naru's voice grew louder. She seemed to be shocked by what she was hearing, but no one could figure out what she was saying.

"Yes, Sempai told us that part too," Shinobu spoke again. "He feels really awful about it too."

Naru's voice calmed down. Shinobu looked solemn as she listened. After another minute, she started getting upset.

"Naru! No! Wait!" she cried before she stopped suddenly and put the phone back on the hook. "She hung up."

Everyone stared at the youngest tennant pointedly. Shinobu looked at the ground for a moment before she looked at everyone again.

"Naru's on the Shinkansen," Shinobu explained. "She says that she's going to see Kyoto for a while."

She then turned to Keitaro, who was looking like he swallowed a second hot coal. Kitsune had a grip on his hand, but it wasn't making him calm down.

"Naru says she's not upset with you," Shinobu explained to him. "She said that she deserved what you said to her. She doesn't think she can face you right now though."

Keitaro looked at the ground, hiding his face. Kitsune gave his hand an affectionate squeeze, still trying to cheer him up. Motoko even stepped closer to him, trying to read his emotions.

"Urashima?" she asked uncertainly.

"I gotta go find her," Keitaro mumbled quietly.

He gently reclaimed his hand from Kitsune's and began running for the stairs up to his room. Everyone looked at each other for a moment. Then, as if by some unheard signal, they all chased him.

They stopped at his room to find him filling the travel bag he brought to Hinata House with a few clothes and some supplies.

"Urashima," Motoko spoke first. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going after her." he replied, as if it was no big deal. "She's out there really hurting and I'm not about to let her stay that way."

"Just how are you going to find her?" Kitsune asked skeptically.

"I dunno," Keitaro shrugged. "I'll just have to look the old fashioned way."

Kitsune shook her head as she walked over to Keitaro. She grabbed his arm to catch his attention.

"Are you serious?" she asked incrediously. "Do you know how big Kyoto is?"

"I still have to try," Keitaro frowned sadly. "I'm the one who pushed her to this. Like I said, I can't just let her stay that way."

Kitsune let go of Keitaro's arm. A kind of gentle smile started coming over her face. Her eyes even opened slightly.

"Can't talk you out of it can we?" she asked.

"You can't stop me. You can only hope to slow me down," Keitaro replied with a smile.

Kitsune nodded, "Then I guess I'll just have to go with you."

Keitaro stopped packing and everyone's eyes turned into saucers. Everyone was shocked hear Kitsune's little announcemnt.

"Eh?" Keitaro gasped in confusion.

"I said I'm coming too," Kitsune repeated. "If Naru's in Kyoto then I think I have a pretty good idea where she's headed. Besides, I know her better than anyone here so who better to help you?"

"Well...I guess you've got a point," Keitaro replied while rubbing the back of his neck.

Kitsune smirked in amusement. Keitaro knew she was right, but he really didn't want to get the other girls involved in his mess.

'Then again,' his mind reasoned. 'Kitsune is Naru's best friend. She does have a stake in this when I think about it.'

"Well," Keitaro spoke out loud. "I guess then you should get packing. If we miss the train then Naru is going to get a big lead on us."

"I'll be ready in the blink of an eye," Kitsune smiled. 'This is going to be fun!'

Before she could even get to her room. Motoko stepped past the two younger tennants.

"If you two are going then I will too," she announced.

Everyone froze on the spot. Their eyes had grown to the size of saucers again with Motoko's words. Keitaro was the first one to regain his composure.

"You too?" Keitaro gaped. "Now come on Motoko, you don't have to."

"Naru is my friend as much as yours Urashima," Motoko replied sharply. "Shouldn't I also be concerned for her safety?"

"Well..Uh," Keitaro began while rubbing his neck again.

"Then it is decided," Motoko nodded. "I shall accompany you to Kyoto as well.

While the two of them were talking, Kitsune watched with her right eye opened slightly and a dissappointed frown on her face.

'Nuts,' she thought. 'There go my plans. Ah well, Naru's more important anyway.'

"Okay, okay," Keitaro sighed in defeat. "Can we just get going?"

Motoko nodded as she went out the door. Kitsune followed quickly as she headed for her room.

Su looked around in a confused gaze, "Where's everyone goin'?"

Shinobu sighed as she went over to Keitaro and tried to help him pack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the door to Hinata House, Kitsune, Keitaro and Motoko were all getting their shoes on. Both Keitaro and Kitsune were sporting backpacks while Motoko was sporting a travelling bag and a hat to shade her head. She was still wearing her training clothes as well. Shinobu and Su were trying to convince the older tennants to let them to come along.

"But-but Sempai," Shinobu sputtered worriedly.

"Shinobu," Keitaro explained. "We need someone to stay here in case Naru calls again."

Su was currently capturing Motoko in one of her bear hugs.

"Seeyas Motoko!" she smiled. "I'll sleep with Shinobu till you get back. Remember, bring back some food!"

"Fine Su," Motoko sighed in annoyance. "Just let me go already."

Su leaped down with a giggle. Keitaro finished trying his shoes before turning to both the younger tennants.

"Remember," he spoke. "We'll call in every so often so if Naru calls again then let us know."

"Aye aye sir!" Su saluted with a smile.

"I will Sempai," Shinobu nodded.

Keitaro nodded, "Good. We'll see you later and we'll have Naru too."

With that and a wave,the Naru recovery party was off. Keitaro hefted his travel bag as he looked at Kitsune.

"So, just what makes you so sure that you know where Naru's heading?" asked Keitaro.

"I'm glad you asked me that Keitaro," Kitsune answered as she flashed her foxy smile "I happen to have in my bag a map of Naru's route."

"Stop speaking foolishness Kitsune," Motoko frowned. "Do you know or not?"

Kitsune reached into her bag and pulled out a travel guide. It had a couple of pictures of Kyoto on it.

"I have a couple of these stashed away for a rainy day," Kitsune explained. "When I heard Naru was in Kyoto, this came to mind. I checked and sure enough, one was missing."

"Then Naru came home last night?" Keitaro asked, slightly shocked.

"I can only guess so," Kitsune shrugged. "Snuck right past us and got her things before leaving. She's good."

"Most of us had various amounts of sake as well," Motoko pointed out. "It was your decision to start the party early."

"Ah well," Kitsune shrugged. "Details details. We'd better get going. Otherwise we're going to miss Naru."

Keitaro nodded. When they reached the bottom they immediately made a break for the train station. If they didn't hurry then they weren't going to make it. Naru would probably be on her way to Kyoto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naru sat on her train seat with a depressed look on her face. She felt like crap and looked pretty close to it. She was majorly depressed because she had failed her entrance exams. Two years down the drain. It only got worse when she got in that pointless fight with Keitaro.

Naru cringed when she remmbered it. What Keitaro had said to her really hurt. It only hurt that much worse when she realised she deserved it.

'How could I say that to him?' Naru thought as tears came to her eyes again. 'I've been trying for two years but he's been at it for fifteen! He was doing it for a dear friend too!'

Naru sank into her seat as her heart seemed to sink even lower. She felt like one of the worst people on the planet. To just laugh at someone's dream like that when she wasn't much better. Some friend she was.

"Get a grip girl," Naru sighed to herself as she stood up. "Some time in Kyoto will help you recover and figure out how to apologize to Keitaro."

Sighing, Naru got out of her seat and headed for the bathrooms. Her face felt dirty from all the crying she did and she wanted to wash up. She also needed to use the bathroom. She trekked her way in and removed her glasses as she stepped inside.

After she stepped inside, Three more passengers stepped onto the train. Motoko, Kitsune, and Keitaro to be exact.

"Okay," Keitaro spoke. "The train hasn't left yet so Naru should still be on board."

"I will check the front cars," Motoko reported before heading down the aisle.

"I'll take the back ones," Kitsune shrugged. "You stay here in case she comes through again."

"Uh...sure," Keitaro nodded. "No problem."

Kitsune vanished through the door to the back cars while Keitaro positioned himself near the telephones.

"Aww, Naru," he sighed to himself. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that at you. I'm not even angry at you anymore. I just want to be sure that you're okay."

He heard the sound of flushing behind him and reasoned that someone ust be coming out of the washroom. He didn't consider that it was Naru and also, gessing with his luck, decided that there was no way that Naru would be so close.

Naru stepped out of the bathroom after washing her face and taking a potty break. She looked and saw a guy leaning on the wall by the telephones.

'He must be waiting for someone,' Naru reasoned to herself.

She sighed again before starting to return to her seat. As she was right behind the guy, the train gave a lurch as it prepared to leave. Naru staggered forward and crashed into the guy.

"Waagh!" the guy cried in surprise.

Both of them crashed to the ground with a thump. Naru's glasses fell off and skidded to the side somewhere. Everything became all fuzzy for her as she sat up and tried to look at the poor guy she hit.

"Oh!" Naru gasped. "I'm so sorry!"

A train began running by as the guy made his reply. Naru couldn't hear a single word he said.

"Pardon?" she asked.

"I said don't worry about it," the guy said, a smile in his voice. "It's no big deal. Uh...could you help me find my glasses though?"

Naru thought she recognised his voice. It sounded so familiar to her. She just wasn't sure where she could have heard it before.

"Sure," Naru agreed. "Um...you travelling alone?"

"Me?" the guy asked. "I'd prefer to right now, but I have two friends with me."

Now Naru was curious. The guy seemed so friendly and nice. Why would he want to travel alone?

"Why alone?" Naru asked while she got on her knees and began searching for her glasses.

"For something stupid I did in Tokyo and I'm trying to fix." he sighed. "I got in a fight with this girl in Tokyo. I said some things I didn't mean and now I just want to find her and apologize for them."

"Really?" Naru asked. "That's just like me. I said some dumb thigs to this boy who was nothing but nice to me. He then really snapped on me. I deserved it too. I'm just heading away for a while, trying to figure out how to apologize to him."

"Guess that puts us in the same boat huh?" the guy asked with a laugh.

"Comrades in arms," Naru giggled.

'He's really nice,' Naru thought with a smile. 'I wonder if he's cute.'

Naru felt her hands fall on a pair of glasses. She gripped them and found that they were hers. At the same time, she saw the guy pick up what must have been his glasses. They both slipped their glasses on at the same time and glanced at each other.

She found herself looking at Keitaro.

"K-Keitaro?" she asked, feeling her emotions rise again.

"Naru?" Keitaro gasped.

Naru felt tears coming back to her eyes again by seeing his face. What was he doing here? Was he looking for her? Forgetting what he just told her a moment ago. Naru began runing for her seat.

"Naru! Wait!" Keitaro shouted behind her as he gave chase.

"Leave me alone!" Naru shrieked. "Why are you even here?"

"Naru I just wanted to say-" Keitaro began.

"No!" Naru cried. "Don't try to apoligize to me! Why are you being so nice! Why don't you hate me!"

"Naru...," Keitaro tried to speak.

Naru wasn't about to stand there and hear it. She started running for th exit. Keitaro gave chase after her. Naru reached the door way and leaped out of it.

"Naru!" Keitaro shouted as the doors shut, his face slamming into it. "Ow!"

Keitaro slammed his fist onto the door as the train began to move. He watched Naru fade away into the distance as the train. He rubbed his jaw as he moved to get to his seat.

"Dammit," he sighed. "I was so close."

The door opened and Motoko stepped onto the car again. She glanced at Keitaro and saw his face. It had a strange impression on it and he was looking depressed.

"Urashima?" she asked. "Did something happen?"

"Found Naru," Keitaro sighed as he sank into his seat. "She got away though."

Motoko sighed as she took the seat next to him, "Were you able to apolgise to her?"

"No," Keitaro muttered. "She didn't give me the chance. She just shouted that I wasn't the one who needed to apologize and she ran from the train."

"So what do we do now?" Motoko asked curiously.

Keitaro turned his gaze to the window, "Well, we'll have to get off where the travel guide said to. We can wait for Naru to arrive there I guess. Though if she guesses that we're going to be there then there's no telling where she'll end up."

Motoko nodded solemnly. It was admirable to see how far Keitaro would go to help someone. The way he was going about trying to cheer Naru up was incredibly kind-hearted. Motoko couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy towards Naru. Keitaro was so worried about her and she couldn't see how much he was hurting.

Suddenly, Kitsune sauntered into view from the back cars.

"Hey you two," she smiled. "I miss anything good?"

To Be Continued

A/N: There you go everyone. Chapter 17 is ready for viewing. I hope you all enjoy this. it's the beginning of the recovery trip and almost all the teams are out. Naru is going by herself while Keitaro is being accompanied by Kitsune and Motoko. I'm not about to leave Shinobu and Su out of this either. You know, Mutsumi is scheduled to make an appearance soon so watch out for her.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Love Hina or any of the connected characters. Those all belong to Ken Akamatsu. I'm just writing this fic because I enjoy writing stories. That and the fact that my readers are enjoying it as well. Knowing that just helps keep me going.  
-Ten-Faced Paladin 

Love Hina Redux

By Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 18: Heart Flutterings and Mixed Bathings

Hinata House was rather quiet for a change. Most of the tennants were gone for the time being. The only ones left were Su and Shinobu. The only other person there was Haruka, and she only came in and out to make sure everything was going alright.

"We haven't heard from Sempai or Naru," Shinobu worried.

"I'm sure they're all okay," Haruka smiled with a dismissive wave. "Keitaro's got Kitsune and Motoko with him. They'll keep him out of trouble."

Shinobu just continued to fret. Almost all of her friends at Hinata House were gone and some of them were harboring hurt feelings. There was actually a part of her that feared that they wouldn't come back.

Those thoughts were swiftly interrupted by none other the the hyper foreigner Su.

"Heyas Shinobu!" she smiled. "Whatcha doin?"

Shinbou stumbled slightly from the added weight, but she didn't fall.

"I'm worried about Sempai and Naru," Shinobu replied.

"Then lets go after them!" Su giggled. "I'm all packed. Lets go!"

Su suddenly felt her picked up by her collar by none other then Haruka.

"Oh no you don't," the elder Urashima spoke. "Motoko and Kitsune ar more than enough to help find Naru. Besides, didn't Keitaro give thee two of you a job to do here?"

"Yup!" Su giggled. "We have to wait for phone calls!"

"Don't you have to be here to do that?" Haruka smiled as she took a drag from her cigarette.

"Hmm," Su pondered. "Yep! I know the perfect gadget that can help out too! I'll go build it!"

Su then leaped with a giggle towards the stairs and off of Shinobu's shoulders. Shinobu watched her go while Haruka blew some smoke out of her mouth.

"That ought to keep her occupied for a while," she smiled.

She then left to head back to the tea shop. She had to deal with customers still. The only reason she was playing babysitter was because Keitaro asked her to keep Su out of trouble. Keitaro was sure lucky she was used to the foreigners antics, otherwise her nephew was going to be in trobule when he got back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was shining brightly in Kyoto. It was a nice day for a vacation. Kitsune, Motoko and Keitaro were all walking out in the sun. They had decided to stop at a tea house for a quick rest. Motoko was enjoying some green tea while Kitsune and Motoko were checking over the travel guide.

"So where do you think Naru's going to stay?" asked Keitaro.

"Well, the guide lists a bunch of places to stay," Kitsune replied as she looked over the pages. "I say we get a place for ourselves first before we start looking."

"That is a wise idea," Motoko agreed. "It will do no good to tire ourselves during our search and find no place to stay."

"Sounds good," Keitaro shrugged. "Might as well stay at one of the hotels on the list."

"Goody!" Kitsune grinned. "I have just the spot. Come on!"

She then grabbed Keitaro's arm and began to pull him away. He barely had time to grab his bag before he was yanked away. Motoko sighed and left her tea on the table before she followed quickly. What they didn't notice was the person sitting only a few tables away from them. Naru had taken a seat and was sipping her own cup of tea.

"Ah," she sighed happily. "That's good."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three travellers found themselves at a rather nice ryokan inn. From what the guide said, the place was really popular. Kitsune said it was the top of her list and she said it was fairly inexpensive. Keitaro also managed to catch a footnote on the place. It said that most travelling couples should go there for a real romantic night. Keitaro found himself beginning to doubt Kitsune's intentions behind choosing this place.

"So how should the rooms boil down?" asked Keitaro. "I know I'll have to have my own so do you both want your own room or do you want to share?"

"I suppose sharing would not be out of the question," Motoko shrugged.

"I guess so," Kitsune sighed. "You sure I can't share with you though Keitaro?"

Keitaro promptly broke out into a blush that could match Shinobu's. His brain also seemed to short circiut and he tried to babble something. Motoko, on the other hand, seemed to have a more firm hold on her senses, even if she had an equal blush on her face.

"Kitsune!" Motoko shrieked. "Are you insatiable!"

Kitsune just broke out giggling. She loved to tease her landlord like that. Getting Motoko all flustered was just icing on the cake. To see the usually calm swordswoman all flustered was just priceless.

"Okay okay," Keitaro spoke out, trying to calm everyone down. "Let's just check in and get our stuff put away. Okay?"

When he was met with no resistance, he went to the front desk with his two friends and got themselves two rooms. The hostess kept giving him a sly look with a hidden giggle or two. Keitaro wasn't sure why she was looking at him like that. He just had a gut feeling that he was probably going to find out sooner or later and that he wasn't going to like it.

The hostess gave Keitaro the keys with another smile and he took them with an uncertain smile of his own. Their rooms were on the third floor and right next to each other. While Keitaro was busy finding a spot for his things in his room, Kitsune and Motoko were doing the same in their room.

"So what made you come along?" Kitsune asked Motoko as she pulled some clothes out of her backpack.

"The same reasons as you," Motoko replied. "Besides, Kyoto is my hometown and I know the quickest ways around."

"Oh yeah?" Kitsune smirked with her foxy grin. "Sure it wasn't something to do with a certain landlord?"

"Wh-what are you suggesting?" Motoko asked with a blush coming to her face.

"Oh I dunno," Kitsune giggled. "Maybe you wanted to spend a little quality time with Keitaro. I mean, it's so obvious you have feelings for him."

Motoko's face turned into a bright shade of red. Kitsune's grin grew a bit wider. Jackpot.

"W-well...um...ah," Motoko sputtered, trying to distract herself with unpacking. "I-I guess that it is possible."

"More than possible," Kitsune pressed. "I think it's already happened."

Motoko looked down at the floor. Her hair was covering her eyes. What made Kitsune smile was the fact that the kendo girl's face was so hot at this point that someone could cook an egg on it.

"A..am I that obvious?" Motoko asked shyly.

Kitsune smiled with her right eye opening slightly, "It was kind of obvious after a while. Like when you hugged him after he told us about his fight with Naru. I didn't think you'd do that for anyone, much less a guy."

"Well then what about you?" Motoko asked, trying to get her blush under control. "Am I right to assume you have feelings for Urashima? At New Years you seemed rather obvious in your advances."

"Of course I have feelings for the guy," Kitsune smiled, a blush coming to her face. "He has got to be one of the sweetest guys I have ever met. He's a guy and I know he likes my body and stuff, but when he looks at me...he actually looks at me. Not my chest or figure. I can't really tell you how good that makes me feel."

"I may know that feeling," Motoko nodded with a gentle smile of her own. "He is incredibly kind. He isn't even perverted or a letcher in any way. He always seems to care about all of us more than himself. This trip just proves that."

"Yeah," Kitsune nodded. "It really hurts him to see someone he knows in pain. I hope he can make up with her. It doesn't suit him to be depressed."

Motok nodded solemnly. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and finished gathering the belongings she had brought with her.

"We should get Keitaro soon," she spoke. "If we move quickly then we will be able to get where Naru is going before she gets there. We might be able to catch her."

"Then let's get her," Kitsune smiled while grabbing the travel guide.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The entire day went on as the three went on the search for their friend. It was pretty much a fruitless search. They just couldn't find her in the midst of the tourists that were also hanging around. Motoko managed to catch a glimpse of her at the Kiyomizu Temple, but lost her in the midst of the tourists again. All in all, they did see a number of cool things, but not who they were looking for.

They went back to the inn and Keitaro decided to sit in the hot springs that they had there and mull over his thoughts. He leaned against the edge and just sighed deeply.

"Okay," he mumbled to himself. "The guide said a day in Kyoto and then a ferry to the next spot. Was it Kagoshima?"

Keitaro shook his head. He figured he might as well just enjoy the water. He may not have found Naru, but he did get to see some high points of Kyoto and it wasn't like Kitsune and Motoko weren't good company. Quite the contrary. They helped him feel better after all the crap he went through after he failed his exam.

"Mind if I wash your back?" a voice asked from behind.

Keitaro swiftly turned around and was met with the grinning face of Kitsune. She was also doned in nothing but a towel. He was pretty sure that this time, there wasn't a bathing suit underneath.

"K-K-K-Kitsune!" Keitaro sputtered.

He immediately turned his head again and sank deeper into the water. Kitsune broke into a fit of merry giggles as she watched his face turn beet red. She thought she could see a dribble of blood coming out of his nose. That just made her giggle even more.

"Oh come on stud," she smiled. "This is a mixed bath. We're both allowed to be here. Oh, correct me if I'm wrong but, didn't I give you permission to look at me when I'm in a towel?"

"W-wasn't that for that party only?" he asked nervously.

"You still have permission stud," Kitsune smirked.

She then reached down and turned Keitaro's head around so that he could see her in all her towel-clad glory.

"Okay okay," Keitaro sighed as he reached up to her hands and took them. "Can you just let me go now?"

"Sure stud," Kitsune giggled. She then slipped her hands out of Keitaro's

Keitaro slipped back into the water, trying to control his heartbeat. It didn't help that Kitsune was sliding in next to him.

"Are you trying to kill me with blood loss?" Keitaro muttered, the humor in his voice.

"Seems I can't do that on my own," Kitsune smirked. "Motoko, over here!"

Keitaro looked over in Kitsune's direction and saw none other than Motoko in a large white towel. This time there was no trickle of blood. Having two very attractive women in nothing but towels near him at this point was enough the send him gushing.

"Gak!" he cried as he rushed over to the taps.

Motoko watched him go with a red blush on her cheeks. She hadn't been expecting Keitaro to be in the hot springs with her and Kitsune.

"You didn't tell him that we were heading inside did you?" Motoko asked Kitsune with a level of suspicion.

"It's a mixed bath," Kitsune shrugged. "Didn't seem important."

Motoko just shook her head. Kitsune was always the tease and it seemed that she was never going to change. She watched as Keitaro came back after recovering and sat down with his back to his two travelling companions

"You're going to be the death of me Kitsune," Keitaro commented with a laugh.

"Ah you love me and you know it," Kitsune giggled.

Motoko shook her head again. It seems that not even the nights were going to be somewhat chaotic. What Motoko seemed confused at the fact that it didn't seem to bother her. Then again, she was used to the many happenings at Hinata House.

Keitaro sighed again as he rubbed underneath his nose. He just needed to get his thoughts calmed again. The images of Motoko and Kitsune in towels was something that he was going to have to deal with for a while.

He head someone sloshing through the water and he was wondering if it was Kitsune coming to tease him again. He turned his gaze over and his eyes widened before he looked away. He was feeling a sense of deja vu. Naru was standing next to him with a towel, but she wasn't wearing it, or anything else for that matter.

"Huh?" she breathed. "Who's there?"

Kitsune noticed the little spectacle and started giggling again. She had her hand over her mouth to try and stiffle the sound. Motoko just stared blankly, not believeing the situation.

"Ah...Naru, try putting your glasses on please," Keitaro mumbled, hoping not to start another bloody nose. He had enough of those for the night.

Naru, who had been holding her glasses in her hands, put them on and her eyes widened when her gaze landed on Keitaro.

"Whaaa!" she gasped. "What are you doing here!"

"Could you put your towel on please?" Keitaro mumbled, his face reddening. "Then I'll answer some questions."

Naru looked down at herself and realised just what he was talking about. Her face turned the exact same shade of red as Keitaro's. She then quickly wrapped her towel around herself before turning her gaze back onto the boy in front of her.

"Okay Keitaro," she frowned. "What are you doing here? I told you to leave me alone."

"Trying to find you," Keitaro replied. "Motoko and Kitsune came with me."

"Motoko and Kitsune are here too?" Naru gasped. "So what do you want with me?"

Keitaro began scratching the back of his neck, "I think you know. I wanted to apologise."

Naru frowned as she sat in the water across from him. She could remember that little fiasco as if it happened only a short time ago.

"You shouldn't have to," Naru frowned. "I deserved what you said to me. I was a total bitch."

"Yeah, you were," Keitaro nodded. "But I shouldn't have made fun of the reasons why you want to go to Tokyo U."

"Even if that's what I did to you?" Naru asked with a tone of insecurity.

"Let's just chalk that little fight to the booze," Keitaro smiled. "Think we can be friends again?"

Naru gave a small smile and nodded. She also had tears pooling in the corner of her eyes.

"Okay," she said quietly. "Thank you Keitaro."

The two university applicants smiled at each other. For the moment, the had forgotten about where they were and how little they were wearing. They even forgot about who might have been around. Well, the did for a minute.

"Isn't that just sweet?" a voice giggled.

Naru and Keitaro looked to the source of the voice and saw none other than a smirking Kitsune and an observant Motoko. Both Naru and Keitaro started blushing again. Kitsune just gave off another giggle.

"About time we found you girl," Kitsune smiled. "Keitaro's been really determined to find you."

"Yes," Motoko nodded. "I am glad that the two of you have finally made up."

"You two really did come," Naru smiled. "Thanks."

"Of course we came," Kitsune smiled. "It was either help him or he'd do it alone. I think he would turn Kyoto upside down if he knew it would help find you."

The four reunited friends began to start talking again. It was almost as if nothing had happened between them and they were back at hinata House. It seemed that good times were coming back for them.

Then they heard the voice.

"Hey, it's a mixed bath!" a man's voice shouted.

"Maybe there's some cute young thing in there," another voice spoke.

the girls thought their blood suddenly ran cold. Naru instantly remembered that it was a mixed bath. She had totally forgotten aboout it. Motoko just regretted not bringing her sword so to defend herself more efficiently from any perverts. Kitsune didn't mind flaunting her endowment, but she wasn't easy.

"Crap!" Keitaro hissed. "Sounds like a whole bunch of people!"

"What are we going to do?" Naru cried.

"If they dare try to touch me," Motoko hissed angrily.

"I got an idea!' Kitsune exclaimed.

"I'm all ears!" Naru replied instantly.

Kitsune checked to see that she had her friend's attention. When she was sure that she did, she threw her idea to them.

"We hide behind Keitaro!" she explained. "Then when no one's looking, he can move for the door and get us out of here."

"What!" Motoko cried. "What kind of plan is that!"

"It's the best I got," Kitsune shrugged in defeat.

Any further arguments were cut off as they heard people coming. Keitaro suddenly felt himself being yanked to face the door while the three young women hid behind him. Kitsune, Naru, and Motoko were using Keitaro to hide their heads while they hid the rest of their bodies under the mineral water. It was clouded enough to hide them.

They didn't have to wait long when the door burst open and a number of tourists burst right in. They were all most guys in their thirties to fifties and a few children. Keitaro went stiff as he didn't try to move and reveal the girls.

"Hey mister!" a boy smiled as he walked over to Keitaro. "You all alone?"

"Of course I am," Keitaro laughed nervously. "Yep, all by myself here."

The boy laughed and went back to join his dad. After a moment he felt samething jab him in the side. He risked a glance and saw the three young women staring at him intently. He could easily get what they were trying to say. Get us the hell out of here!

Keitaro checked for a path to the door and saw that he was in the clear. He could easily keep his back turned to the group and the girls could keep hiding. taking a deep vreath, he began inching his way for his goal. The girls kept in close to his back, which was not such a grat thing for Keitaro. Kitsune was pressed against his back and he could feel her 'endowment' even through her towel. He really didn't need that kind of distraction.

"Hey mister!" the kid from before called as he noticed him. "You okay?"

"Just fine," Keitaro replied nervously. "I'm just a little cold."

The boy tilted his head to the side in confusion before he just shrugged. When he went back to soaking, Keitaro lety out a sigh of relief. He then went right back to his task. It actually seemed he would be able to get the girls out of there without any troubles. He actually got to the door without anyone noticing that he had three young women behind him.

Then it all went wrong.

"Woah!" a male voice cried. "Scuse me miss."

Keitaro turned aound and saw that a guy had just come out and almost bumped into Motoko. The guy was just moving aside and heading for the water but the damage had been done. At that one word, 'miss' everyone had turned their attention to the door. Their eyes were all faceing Keitaro, Motoko, Kitsune, and Naru.

Silence reigned for a moment. No one really knew what to make of the situation. Some of the guests were in total shock.others were enjoying the show. Even a few thought that Keitaro was the luckiest guy on the planet if he had three babes all over him like that. The 'three babes' in question were just about ready to drop dead from embarassment. Keitaro actually thought his heart stopped. Then, like a lightbulb, an idea came into all four of their heads.

"Exscuse us!" they all shouted as they ran out of the door.

The group of guests were still in a mild form of surprise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four Hinata Housers managed to get their bathrobes on and were now walking back to their rooms. they were all talking about the experience they just had.

"I have never felt such embarrassment," Motoko frowned to herself.

"You're telling me," Naru agreed. "They were all old guys to boot. Eeew!"

"Man," Kitisune huffed. "I don't mind flaunting it sometimes, but that was a little much."

Keitaro just shook his head. It head been ambarrassing enough for him, but he couldn't imagine what it was liek for the girls. He just wanted to go back to his room and try to get some sleep. He would see what they were going to do in the morning.

As the turned the corner, they bumped into the hostess.

"Oh, I'm glad I found you," she smiled. "We kind of had a large group jump in on us and we're a little short on rooms."

"Yeah, we noticed," Kitsune frowned.

"Anyway," the hostess continued. "I was looking through the ledger and noticed that you were all from the same place. I thought that you all wouldn't mind sharing a room."

"Eh?" the four travellers spoke.

"Oh to be young," the hostess smiled. "So young man, which one is your girlfriend?"

Keitaro promptly turned bright red. The hostess giggled and led the four of them to a room. They weren't disappointed aboout expectations. It was all in one room. Luckily there was four futons there for them to sleep in.

"Why me?" Keitaro sighed to himself.

To be Continued

A/N: There you go. the next chapter is finished and I can rest easy. Keitaro and Naru made up and it looks like smooth sailing. The four of them only have to get through the night. This is too much of a good opportunity for Kitsune to pass up and Motoko my just want to try her luck in the love game. Will Naru try anything? It's all in the next chapter so please look forward to it.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own love Hina or any of the connected characters. They belong to Ken Akamatsu. I'm just doing it for fun and I am not getting any kind of gain beyond a sense of fun. So I don't want someone saying they want to sue me over this.  
-Ten-Faced Paladin 

Love Hina Redux

By Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 19: A Virginal Night

Keitaro, Motoko, Kitsune, and Naru were all staring into a large room that was made for large groups. It wass very well decorated and it seemed it had enough space for them. The next room could be seen clearly as well. It was there that they could see four futons put down next to each other.

"Well," Keitaro spoke. "It's a pretty nice room."

"Yes it is isn't it?" the hostess smiled. "Whenever we're in season we get flodded with all sorts of couples."

She then looked at Keitaro with a sneaky look in here eyes. She leaned in slightly closer, whispering to Keitaro.

"Although, you're the first boy I've seen come in here with three pretty girls. You lucky dog."

A crimson flush came to Keitaro's face as what the hostess' words came to her face.

"It's not like that!" he spoke pleadingly. "Really!"

"Oh don't worry about it," the hostesss giggled. "I won't tell a soul."

Kitsune was overhearing the silent conversation and she broke out into her usual foxy grin. she walked seductively over to Keitaro and draped her arms over his shoulders.

"Oh Keitaro," she sighed wistfully. "We promised to share you. Could you at least give us something to share?"

Keitaro's face turned beet red while Motoko and Naru's did the exact same.

"Kitsune!" the three of them cried embarrassedly.

The hostess beegan to giggle uncontrollably. She was still in a fit of giggles when she motioned for the four younger people to follow them. They followed them and found that dinner had been served already.

"This entire meal has been prepared in the traditional Japanese way. It really boosts the energy," the hostess explained. "One of you ladies will have a wonderful night."

"None of us are lovers!" Naru cried pleadingly. "Honestly!"

"Oh don't worry," the hostess smiled. "I won't say a word."

The hostess moved to the door, but she stopped by the dresser, "By the way, we keep all 'necessities' in theis drawer. Good night."

'Necessities?' Keitaro thought to himself. 'What did she mean by that?'

The four friends sat to their meals and began munching away. Motoko had actually taken the time to prepare some tea and poured everyone a cup. Keitaro and Kitsune took a seat at one side of the table while Motoko and Naru sat on the other side.

"Thanks Motoko," Keitaro smiled. "Man, I wasn't quite expecting this to happen."

"Quite," Motoko agreed. "Although I cannot help but be surprised by the hostess. How perverted can one person be?"

"Well," Kitsune smiled. "If our little Keitaro isn't a pervert then I guess a woman can be."

Keitaro had turned his attention from the conversation to the four futons in the next room. He could easily tell that the other girls probably wouldn't want to sleep right next to him. Well, Kitsune might but that still left Motoko and Naru.

As he was considering the options, Kitsune saw him looking at the futons. A grin came to her face as she decided to tease him.

"Why are you looking at the futons stud?" she smirked. "Having dirty thoughts?"

Keitaro broke into a fierce blush while Motoko and Naru snapped their attention towards him. They both had suspecting looks on their faces.

"No!" Keitaro frowned. "I was just thinking that we could move them if anyone was uncomfortable with them the way they are."

Motoko dropped her suspcious look and nodded slightly, "I suppose. That is a good idea."

"Yeah, I guess," Naru agreed with a nod.

Keitaro shook his head. He then turned to Kitsune, intent on facing something that had been bugging him for a while.

"Hey Kitsune," he spoke. "Why do you call me 'stud' anyway?"

Kitsune opened her right eye as she glanced over at Keitaro. A gentle smile creeped across her features.

"Why?" she asked. "I thought that was obvious. You're the stud of Hinata House. You're the only guy there after all. Besides, it sounds cute. Does it bug you?"

"Not really," Keitaro shrugged. "I just kinda wanted to know. Especially since I don't see myself as a real stud."

Kitsune smiled again as she latched onto Keitaro's arm. motoko visibly stiffened, but she didn't say anything.Naru watched with mild interest. She knew Kitsune was after Keitaro, but she didn't have a clue that Motoko had the same targeet in mind.

"Well, you're a stud to me," Kitsune whispered into Keitaro's ear, her breath making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. "You're one of a kind."

Keitaro started getting flustered at her words. Motoko started trembling at the sight of Kitsune getting so closer to Keitaro. She was gripping her cup of tea so tightly that it had cracked.

"Okay!" Keitaro sputtered as he stood up quickly. "I'd better call Shinobu!"

Keitaro then made a beeline straight for the exit of the room. Kitsune started giggling while Motoko and Naru sweatdropped. Naru shook her head and returned to her meal.

"You shouldn't tease him like that," Naru sighed. "You'll give him a deadly nose bleed."

"It's fun," Kitsune smirked. "Besides, he's cute when he blushes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Keitaro found himself staring at the futons again with Naru, Motoko, and Kitsune. They had all eaten dinner and were contemplating the formation of the beds.

"So who wants which one?" he asked, slightly nervous.

It was one thing for him to shared a night with Su and Kitsune. The younger girl never really let him even think about the fact that he was sleeping right next to Kitsune. Her iron grip on his back kind of deterred any thoughts from that. Kitsune had even behaved herself.

Even with all that in mind, Keitaro now found himself a little uncomfortable. He was sharing a room with three very attractive girls. Most guys would rejoice at this. Keitaro, on the other hand, was beginning to dread it. He knew that if he made one slip, Naru would punch his face in before Motoko removed it. Kitsune would probably just make it worse by flirting with him.

'Another bloody nose and I'll need a transfusion,' Keitaro sighed inwardly.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Kitsune grabbed his arm. He gulped when he saw the foxy grin on her face. Without a word, she dragged Keitaro over to the futons and dropped him on the one second from the left. She then put herself in the one on his right.

"We'll take these ones," she smiled. "It's going to be a cold night after all."

Keitaro sighed as he felt a flush come to his face. Kitsune was really stepping up on her flirting games. He wasn't sure why or else he'd know how to stop her. He looked up to see Motoko walking silently towards them and sit herself on the futon to his left. She looked at Keitaro as she felt his confused glance towards her.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, uh," Keitaro sputtered. "I thought you of all people wouldn't like a guy sleeping in the same room as you."

"That is normally true," Motoko nodded with her cheeks slowly turning rosy. "However, tonight we have no choice and I know you wouldn't try to take advantage of the situation."

"Go that right," Keitaro smiled. "I like my head where it is."

"As do I," Motoko nodded with a slight smile.

Before Keitaro could really catch the true meaning of what Motoko had said, Naru and walked over to the last futon and dragged it away from the others before settling into it.

"I find you anywhere near me you die, got it?" She asked, half seriously.

"Got it," Keitaro nodded quickly.

All four of them then settled in for the night. Keitaro shut off the light and allowed himself to relax for a change. He could hear the ambient noises of Kyoto and the soft breathing of the two girls next to him. He found himself becoming slightyl drowsy when he heard something. It sounded like a soft sigh coming from Naru's bed. Keitaro sat up and looked over to see her tangled up in the sheets. Sighing to himself, Keitaro stood up and walked over to her so to fix the blankets. No way was he going to let her catch cold after all they went through.

He walked over to her bed and gently grabbed her blanket. He had to be gentle or else Naru was going to wake up and sock him one. He kept his eyes averted from Naru's chest, but that wasn't easy. In all her thrashing she had let her housecoat get loose and it was revealing a good portion of her chest. Keitaro managed to get the blanket untangled when naru thrashed again.

"Keitaro!" she muttered before her arm went up and wrapped around his neck.

The boy in questin thought his heart stopped. Even in her sleep Naru had an iron grip. Too bad she was pulling him down slightly. Now he was getting a real good view of her chest.

'Oh shit!' Keitaro thought darkly to himself. 'Now I'm really going to get it!'

Keitaro qickly slipped himself out of her grip and placed the blanket back over her. His heart was going about a mile a minute and he was pretty sure that his nose was going to explode after what he was just subjected to.

"Keitaro," Naru mumbled in her sleep again. "You're so warm. Mmmmmm,"

Keitaro looked at her with an awkward glance. Of all the things he was expecting her to say, that was not it.

'Does she actually like me that way?' he asked himself. 'Why is she even dreaming about me anyway?'

Deciding to classify this as one of the many mysteries that surrounded the female mind, Keitaro went back to his own futon. He just wanted a good nights sleep.

'I think I lost five years off my life tonight,' he thought absently to himself.

When he finally relaxed into his futon, he felt a warm object press agaisnt him and grip his right arm. He looked and saw a smiling Kitsune with her eyes cracked open slightly.

"I saw that stud," she whispered with a smile.

'Oh shit,' Keitaro thought to himself in despair.

"That was really nice of you," she smiled. "Although I bet you enjoyed the free show."

"Don't remind me," Keitaro whispered wiht a glare. "And please don't tell Naru."

Kitsune gave a genuine smile as she cuddled closer to him, "My lips are sealed stud."

'I'm sensing a catch coming,' Keitaro thought to himself.

"You just have to cuddle with me," she continued.

'There it is," Keitaro thought with a smile. "I'm not stopping you. Knock yourself out."

Kitsune smiled with her cheeks growing rosy in the darkness as she let her head rest on his shoulder. She hadn't really been this far with a guy before. Hell, she was still a virgin despite all her talk. She was just knowledgable on the subject. What she did know right now was that she was at her most comfortable right now. Getting warmth from a guy she really had feelings for and hoped would soon develop feelings for her.

Keitaro, on the other hand, was focousing on making sure he could fall asleep without getting stiff. He could feel Kitsune's breasts against his arm. That alone made him feel a little nervous. His nervousness only increased when his left side began to get warmer. He dared to take a look and saw that motoko had rolled onto her side and grasped his arm like a securty blanket.

"Oneesan...don't go," she mumbled sadly.

Keitaro figured that she had her own family troubles to deal with. He was now officially pinned to the floor by two of the woman in his life. Again, he was feeling slightly nervous about his positon and again he tried not to think about it. He just wanted to get some sleep and maybe figure out what they were going to do next.

It was going to be a long night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naru sat up with a yawn as she woke up. The sun was streaming in through the window and it was proving to be a beautiful day.

"Gosh I was restless last night," she mumbled to herself as she readjusted her robe. "I'm surprised my covers were still on."

She looked over to her friends and almost let out a giggle. Kitsune was cuddled up to Keitaro's right, sleeping soundly, while Motoko had a hold on his and looked rather peacful herself.

'I knew Kitsune was into him,' she thought with a smile. 'I wasn't expecting Motoko though.'

With that, Naru went with her bag to get changed. She wa shappy for her best friend. Kitsune needed someone special in her life. Naru just hoped she could beat Motoko.

As Naru went through the door and shut it, Kitsune finally stirred from her slumber. She blinked slightly and she smiled when she felt who she was cuddled against. She let out a small giggle of her own before leaning to Keitaro's sleeping face and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Keitaro," she smiled. "We have to do this again sometime."

She stood up and ran her hand through her hair. It wasn't often that she woke up without a hangover some weeks. When she did, she felt refreshed. Today though, waking up with someone she cared about made it even better.

"I feel pretty good," she smiled. "Can't wait for breakfast,"

She looked to see Motoko's position and she broke out into a wider smile. Motoko did like the guy too. About time she made a move or else she would have felt a little bad about trying to get him and not letting Motoko have a chance.

Motoko began to stirr and Kitsune decided to let the two have some privacy. She wanted to hear how badly Motoko was going to freak out about her position. She wanted to see as well, but no one could have everything in life. She just stepped out of the room and held her ear up against the wall.

Motoko blinked the sleep out of her eyes as she woke up. She had been dreaming about her days while her sister still was yet to be married. She was actually dreaming about the day she left. It had broken the girl's heart. For some reason though, it was like a dream rather than the usual nightmares which left her feeling a little drained. She was feeling rather comfortable with the warm object in her hands.

'What is it I am holding?' she asked herself as she looked up.

Her eyes widened when she saw Keitaro's sleeping form and his arm in her grasp. She felt her face redden as she quickly sat up and shuffled away from the sleeping boy. She quickly looked around the room to see if there were any witnesses. She felt a tiny bit of relief when she found that there were none.

'What was I doing!' she mentally raged to herself. 'What is wrong with me?'

If she didn't know that Keitaro wasn't a pervert then she would have pounded him into the next life, accusing him of attempting to take advantage of her. Luckily, she did know that Keitaro was a decent man so his life was spared. Motoko's blush didn't reced as she kneeled next to Keitaro with a curious look in her eyes.

'He is rather cute,' she thought to himself. 'He is very warm as well. It was rather nice to wake up next to him.'

She reached out and lay her hand on his cheek. A small smile graced her lips as she felt his warmth.

"Good morning Keitaro," she smield as she stood up and headed of the door.

As she left, Keitaro turned in his sleep and let out a brief sigh.

"Watch out Indy," he sighed in his sleep. "It's the lost ark"

To Be Continued.

A/N: Yep, there's chapter nineteen. Sorry for the wait. Stuff has been a little hectic with school starting pretty soon. I finally got it out though so I hope you guys enjoy. I'm still working on my other stories so they should be updated pretty soon. Keep your eyes peeled!


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Love Hina or any of the connected characters. Those belong to Ken Akamatsu and not me. I wish I did own them but there's not much I can do about it at this point. So I'm writing fics like these for sheer enjoyment. I hope you enjoy it too.  
Ten-faced Paladin 

Love Hina Redux

By Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 20: Oh Me Oh My! Otohime Appears!!

The sun was setting on a beautiful day for the four travellers. They were all seated at an outdoor table. Each of them were holding a drink of some kind and were just enjoying each other's company.

Motoko remained the quietest de to her lack of modern social skills. Kitsune was chatting with Naru about the trip and what they were going to do. Both girls seemed very excited about it. Only Keitaro seemed to be dreading something. You see, the four of them were currently on a large cruise ship with their drinks.

When they had all woken up that morning, after they all got ready for the day, the four of them had a small discussion on what they were going to do now that they had found Naru. Motoko had nominated that they go home. Naru wanted to continue with her vacation and Kitsune readily seconded that notion. Keitaro hadn't even got a vote before Kitsune dragged him out the door to go get tickets for the cruise Naru was sceduled for. Needless to say that Keitaro's savings were taking a mighy blow for this trip.

'I'll have to get a part-time job when I get back,' Keitaro sighed to himself.

"Hey, what'cha lookin' so glum about Stud?" Kistune asked Keitaro with a slight slurr in her voice.

Needless to say, Kitsune couldn't resist the liquor list the ship offered.

"Huh?" Keitaro asked. "What do you mean?"

"She means that you seem pretty down Keitaro," Naru spoke. "And we want to know why."

"Who said I was down about anything?" Keitaro laughed nervously.

"Do not lie Urashima," Motoko commented from her cup of tea. "Your attitude seems to be a bit more glum since we set sail."

"Exactly!" Kitsune exclaimed happily. "Come on! Let's live it up a little!"

"Remember who's paying for you and Motoko?" Keitaro asked. "I'm not made of money, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Kitsune nodded. "Fergot about that."

"Urashima is correct," Motoko spoke again. "It is with his generosity that we are here and I am not going to abuse it"  
"Hmmm," Kitsune pondered. "You're right. Keitaro is being so nice by paying for us. I think we should pay him back somehow."

"You can do that on your own Kitsune," Naru sighed. "I payed for myself."

"Good," Kitsune laughed, a foxy smile growng on her face. "All the more for me."

She then stood up from her seat and began to walk over to Keitaro seductively. Keitaro's danger sense was beginning to go off as he saw her coming. Sadly though, he wasn't able to react to it in time. Kitsune stood right next to him before she took a comfy seat on Keitaro's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"There we go," she purred happily. "Comfy?"

"Kitsune!" Keitaro, Motoko, and Naru shouted at the same time.

"What?" asked Kitsune. "I can't think of a better way to pay back Keitaro for being such a sweetie."

Keitaro was now resembling a nice ripe tomato. It didn't help that Kitsune was nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. He gulped at how strongly Kitsune was coming onto him. New Years was one thing, she sat still, but now she seemed pretty intent on getting a little more stimulation out of the contact. Keitaro knew that he had to get out of there before Keitaro Jr. stood to attention and either Naru or Motoko may remove himaltogether for his actions. Deciding to take action, Keitaro swiftly stood Kitsune up before standing up himself, albiet a little hunched over.

"Well, uh, I...have to go to the bathroom!" Keitaro spoke before taking off like a hunched over shot.

"Oh no you don't Stud," Kitsune grinned foxily, showing how much the alchohol had removed what little inhibition she had. "You're not getting away from me that easily!"

She then ran off after him. Intent on having some more fun teasing him. The way he panicked but tried to keep cool was just too cute and amusing. Naru sighed from her seat and looked to Motoko.

"I would have thought you would be going after them," she smiled. "You like Keitaro too don't you?"

Motoko's eyes opened wide and she did a spit-take, "How did you-? Um...I, I guess I do. However, acting in such a jealeous and immature way would be unbecoming of me."

Naru nodded as she handed a napkin to Motoko to wipe her face off. What Naru didn't know was that Motoko was just itching to get up and 'chastise' Kitsune for actions. What Motoko did know was that Kitsune was just being Kitsune and that Keitaro, knowing that she was under the influence wouldn't try anything.

'Not that he probably would if she wasn't,' Motoko thought to herself.

While the two other girls continued with their thoughts, Keitaro was still running with Kitsune following him. He had yet to 'settle down' so he couldn't go back yet.

"Why are you following me to the bathroom?" Keitaro shouted to Kitsune.

"So we can both take up a stall,"" Kitsune giggled. "Private enough for some fun. C'mon, you know you want to."

"Just how much did you drink?" Keitaro sighed. Kitsune was pretty forward today.

Just as he said that statement, he felt his elbow bump into something. He chance a glance and saw a young woman with long black hair tied in a braid waering a simple top and a skirt wobbling slightly. Stopping his running, Keitaro began to apologize.

"Sorry about that," Keitaro bowed. "Are you-?"

He was cut off as the girl fell onto the ground. Keitaro immediately knelt down to check on her. Kitsune managed to finally catch up at this time and her eyes widened slightly at the sight.

"She okay?" Kitsune asked in concern.

"Just a sec," Keitaro replied as he checked the girl's pulse. He then visibly paled. "No pulse...she's dead."

The two of them stared at the girl that was lying on the ground. It took a few moments for the apparent situation to really set in. Thenn the two of them promptly began to freak out on an epic level.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Keitaro cried in terror. "I've killed someone! I'm a murderer!"

"We gotta dump the body!" Kitsune shrieked. "Help me haul her over the side!"

"I have the blood of an innnocent on my hands!" Keitaro continued in his rant, not hearing the girl. "I'm going to hell!"

While the two of them were freaking out, the girl on the gound began to blink. She slowly sat up and yawned. She scratched her head and rubbed her eyes. Hearing some people shouting, she turned her gaze to them.

"Oh my, good morning," she smiled.

Cue massive facefault.

Later...

"I'm sorry for scaring you all," the girl smiled as she rubbed the back of her neck. "My name is Mutsumi Otohime. It's nice to meet you."

Mutsumi, Keitaro, and Kitsune had returned to their table where Naru and Motoko were seated. Naru wondered who the girl was while Motoko seemed to have a critical eye on her. As Keitaro explained what had happened, they settled. It wasn't everyday someone apparently came back from the dead. Truth be told, Keitaro just wanted to make sure that Mutsumi didn't pass out again.

"I'm anemic so I'm prone to fainting spells every now and then," she explained.

"You call not having a pulse a fainting spell?" Kitsune remarked. "Don't get me wrong, the dead trick is good. I've gotten out of many a bar tab with it."

Keitaro looked at Kitsune with a strange look. How big a tab do you have to have to pretend to be dead? Deciding to get that answered later, he turned back to Mutsumi, only to see that she had leaned in close to him. She reached up to his face and romoved his glasses before examining him some more.

"What are you doing?" Motoko asked tensely. She didn't like having to compete against another girl. Especially one who was so well endowed.

"Uh...do I have something on my face?" Keitaro asked, a little shocked at how she got so close to him so quickly.

"Such a cute face!" Mutsumi smiled in delight. "Are you in middle school? High school?"

"I'm twenty years old!" Keitaro shouted in annoyance while the other three girls facefaulted.

Mutsumi broke into a fit of giggles as she stood up, "I'm sorry about bumping into you. I must have been light-headed again. Goodnight."

"Hey, look out!" Naru shouted as Mutsumi began walking away.

BONK! Mutsumi had walked straight into a good fortune statue. The four Hinata Housers sweatdropped at the action. The sweatdrop just grew bigger when Mutsumi actually apologised to the statue for bumping into it. Mutsumi just continued to walk on her way but then slipped off what seemed to be a banana peel and managed to hit her head on a pan that had dropped out of the air. (Actually a chef was coming from the kitchen and slipped on another banna peel. Luckily nothing was in it.) Even considering all that, Mutsumi still managed to get out under her own power.

"Holy crap," Kitsune gaped. "Girl's a walking death trap."

"I sense a dark aura affecting her," Motoko remarked sagely. "Perhaps we should attempt an exorcism."

"I...don't think we should try that here," Keitaro emarked as he leaned back in his chair.

"You are right," Motoko nodded as she returned to her tea. "We should try to find a temple so the chances for sucess are higher."

Naru sighed as she feared for the future of one Mutsumi Otohime.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner had rolled around and Keitaro took another hit to his wallet to pay for Motoko and Kitsune. Naru bought her own meal as she watched Keitaro whimper at the quickly widening hole that was forming in his wallet. Motoko looked a little guilty for burdening Keitaro while Kitsune swore she would pay him back. Keitaro just shrugged it off as he picked at his meal.

"What's up Keitaro?" asked Naru. "You seem a little more spaced out than usual."

"Just thinking really," was his reply.

"About Mutsumi weren't you?" Naru smirked. She had some satisfaction in seeing Kitsune and Motoko both stiffen slightly.

"It's weird," Keitaro sighed, not noticing the two girls barely noticable displeasure. "I can't help but shake this feeling that I've seen her somewhere before. It's on the edge of my mind but I just can't get it."

Motoko relaxed, realising that there wouldn't be another rival in the near future, "Perhaps you went to school with her and saw her in the halls or had a class with her."

"Well," Keitaro froned as he stuffed some sushi into his mouth. "If she was as anemic then as she is now then I would have at least heard of or remembered her."

"Well speak of the devil!" Kitsune laughed as she spied a familiar face. "There she is now!"

Everyone at the table turned to see their spacey friend walking by with a plate of sushi. She seemed healthy for the moment but it didn't stop them from holding their breath, wondering if she was going to pass out again. When she passed by without incident, they allowed themselves to breath again.

"Man," Keitaro sighed. "I know we just met her but I can't help but feel worried about her."

"Well Stud," Kitsune smiled while opening her right eye slightly. "You wouldn't be you if you didn't care."

"It is one of the things that make you special Keitaro," Motoko smiled.

Keitaro turned slightly red and rubbed the back of his head, "Aw come on. I'm no one special."

Naru sighed while rubbing her temples, "Would you stop putting yourself down already?"

Keitaro laughed before staring intently on his meal. He just wanted to continue eating without another interruption. That or another embarrassing situation. Sadly, it was not to be. Something bumped into the back of his chair and then Keitaro found himself showered with squid.

"Whaaaag!" Keitaro shouted in terror as he felt the dried creatures

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" a familiar voice cried.

The girls looked to see Mutsumi apologising profusely as she began to pick the dried squids off Keitaro.

"Mutsumi?" Keitaro gasped, catching his breath. "Holy crap. You scared me."

"Oh I'm sorry," Mutsumi smiled as she apologised. "I'm just such a kluts you see."

"Told ya so," Kitsune smirked.

"The dark aura I sensed before has returned," Motoko announced while gripping her sword.

Keitaro shook his head and got to his knees to help Mutsumi pick up her squid. As he grabbed one that was under the table, he saw Mutsumi's bag. More specifically, he saw somethiing stcking out of it. It was an envelope with the words 'final testament; on it. Keitaro was so surprised by it that he actually tried to stand up but ended up smashing his head against the table.

"OW!" Keitaro cired in pain as he grippped his head in pain.

"Watch it there Stud," Kitsune laughed as the table shook. "I've got a drink here."

"Funny," Keitaro grimaced as he stood up, noticing that Mutsumi was gone. "Hey, where'd Mutsumi go?"

"Well," Naru began. "While you were giving yourself a concussion, she grabbed the squid you were going for and left. Why?"

"Well, I had seen her purse and actually saw her final will and testament there."

"WHAT?!" the three girls shrieked.

"Why would anyone carry their final will everywhere?" asked Naru incredeously.

"I think I know!" Kitsune replied while taking another drink. "She's probably planning suicide! No doubt because of some kind of personal tragedy."

"It must be because of that aura conflicting her," Motoko said gravely. "She must see taking her own life as the only way to be free of it."

"Going a little far with that idea aren't you?" Keitaro remarked with a sweatdrop.

"Then why don't we just settle this," Naru challenged. "Let's just find her and fins out for ourselves."

"Sounds good," Kitsune nodded while putting her cup down. "Let's go."

With their new resolve, the four friends set out to find the 'suicidal' girl. It really didn't take them that long in all honesty. They found her standing at the railing near the front of the ship. The four friends watched her just stand there as the wind caught her braided hair.

"She doesn't look suicidal to me," Naru remarked casually.

Murphy's law kind of kicked in just then. Not even two seconds after those words left Naru's mouth, Mutsumi began to fall forward. Keitaro leapped forward with a speed that impressed even Motoko and managed to grab Mutsumi's legs as she fell over the side. Sadly, he was getting a damn good view of her panties since she was wearing a skirt.

"A little help?!" Keitaro shouted to his friends.

Motoko and Kitsune immediatelly ran over to Keitaro. Naru was close behind, being the slowest, what with the shock of what was happening still affecting her. After a small stuggle, Mutsumi was back on board with the four catching their breath to calm their nerves. Mutsumi then blinked and looked up in surprise at her new friends.

"Oh my," she gasped. "Did I pass out again?"

Cue another massive facefault. Keitaro was the quickest to recover as he looked at Mutsumi incredeously.

"You almost fell into the ocean!" he shouted loudly.

"Oh goodness!" Mutsumi gasped. "That would have been quite dangerous."

It was too much for Keitaro. He heaved another sigh and fell on his back. At this point, with all the excitement abound, he was almost considering leaping over the side of the boat just to get some peace. Vacations were supposed to be relaxing!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The friends had decided to walk Mutsumi back to her room so she wouldn't pass out and get hurt. They also took a moment to explain why they had been following her in the first place. When Mutsumi heard it she just broke out in a fit of giggles.

"Oh don't worry," she smiled. "I would never take my own life so please don't worry."

"Then what about this envalope we hear you're carrying?" asked Kitsune.

"Oh! Well, that's just in case I croak at any time. My body is just so weak," Mutsumi explained, causing another facefault. They were getting pretty good at it. Didn't even dent the floor.

"Then why do you travel if you're so sick?" Naru asked in growing concern.

"Yes," Motoko nodded. "You are taking a considerable risk by being out here."

"Well, you see," Mutsumi explained while rubbing the back of her neck. "I kind of failed to get into this school I wanted to go to. So now I'm on this journey of healing."

"Wow," Naru gasped. "You too? You seem a little too young to me."

"It's such a small world," Keitaro laughed. "The same thing happened to Naru and I."

"Hmph," Naru pouted. "Well it was my first time but Keitaro here is a third-year ronin."

Keitaro sweatdropped and glared at naru. Kitsune was snickering while Motoko decided not to take part in the conversation.

"You don't have to rub it in you know," Keitaro groaned.

"Oh me oh my!" Mutsumi gasped. "How dumb he must be!"

Keitaro groaned and Kitsune broke out into loud laughter. Motoko shook her head in silent disagreement in regards to his intelligence. There was more to know then just acedemics in life. She turned her gaze to Mutsumi to vocalize the point when she noticed something about Mutsumi. Her skirt was torn rather widely. Enough for any pervert who wanted to see her panties to get a very good view.

"Excuse me Otohime," Motoko spoke. "Your skirt had been torn."

"Oh my!" Mutsumi gasped. "So it has, and these were the only clothes I brought too."

"Don't worry about it," Naru smiled. "I've got some extra clothes that might fit you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naru and Mutsumi were in the changing room switching pants with the other three standing outside, guarding the entrance. Keitaro idly wondered how Shirai and Haitani would react to this. Two beautiful women stripping just behind the curtain.

'They would so peek and get their heads caved in for it,' Keitaro laughed in thought. 'They'd think it was worth it though.'

Inside, Naru just handed her skirt to Mutsumi while pulling out a new one. Mutsumi was happily thanking her for the clothing.

"Oh dear," Mutsumi commented as she slipped on Naru's skirt. "It seems a little loose on me."

Naru twitched violently before bringing herself under control, "I...I guess I gained a little bit of weight during the studying right before the exams."

"Really?" Mutsumi asked innocently. "I wouldn't have guessed. Your legs don't look fat at all and your bottom is very cute."

"Why are you looking at my butt?!" Naru cried with a red face.

Outside, Keitaro, Motoko, and Kitsune were all having their own ideas about the conversation. Kitsune was on the verge of a berserk fit of laughter. Motoko was red faced, trying not to listen. Keitaro was also red-faced, but he was fighting off any and all dirty images that were trying to get into his mind.

"Are they changing or trying to feel each other up?" Kitsune snickered, having trouble breathing through it.

"I'm not even going to ask," Keitaro vowed.

"Do not involve me in this," Motoko said quietly.

Inside, Mutsumi and Naru continued with their conversation. Thankfully, for Naru anyway, it turned away from Naru's butt.

"I'm just so happy that there are other people in the same boat as me," Mutsumi smiled in relief and delight.

"Yeah, how about that?" Naru laughed.

"May I ask what school you were aiming for?" Mutsumi continued.

"Me?" asked Naru in surprise. " Well, I was actually Tokyo U actually. I failed gloriously too."

"Tokyo U?" Mutsumi gasped with a smile. "That's where I wanted to go!"

Naru and Keitaro both gasped at that little announcement. Kitsune and Motoko had their own little revealations of surprise.

"You were right Stud," Kitsune smiled. "It is a small woorld after all."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day the boat pulled into the harbor and the four friends walked down the docks towards where they were heading next.

"Mutsumi was quite a character," Keitaro smiled. "Too bad we couldn't say goodbye."

"It is a shame I couldn't preform an exorcism," Motoko remarked. "She would have been in better health by now."

"Motoko," Kitsune remarked. "You've never done one before. Besides, we'd have probably broken something if we tried."

"True," Naru nodded in agreement with her best friend. Motoko slumped slightly with the sheer weight of the sweatdrop she produced.

"Excuse me!" a voice cried.

The friends turned around and saw the familiar sight of Mutsumi running towards them with a smile on her face. As she drew close, she stopped for a moment to catch her breath. Keitaro thought it strange that she was prone to fainting spells but she was strong enough to haul not only an armfull of dried squids, but also a watermelon she got from who knows where.

"Would you mind if I travelled with you a little longer?" Mutsumi asked willingly. "I'm perfectly willing to share my squid."

It was so quiet between Naru, Kitsune, Keitaro, and Motoko that a cricket could be clearly heard.

"Eh?" was the unanimous reply.

To Be Continued

A/N: Welcome to chapter 20! Yahoo! I'm still working on this story so don't think that I'm giving up. Here you go Mutsumi fans! She's here at long last. We'll have to see if she'll become a competetor for Keitaro's heart.


End file.
